


Portals and Dimensions

by Razial



Series: The Gypsy Chronicles [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Charmed (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hellsing, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, F/M, Multiple Crossovers, Romance, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 16:57:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 86,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10222934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Razial/pseuds/Razial
Summary: Two days after the end of the first story Xander and his friends arrive in LA to meet up with Vlad Tepes lawyers, not knowing the adventure awaiting them and the changes it would bring within the group.





	

Portals and Dimensions

Sequel to Walking the Path

Beta: Hawklan

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or any other of the characters in this story, they belong to Joss Whedon and whoever else created the characters used in this story. Any characters I created I own.

Pairing: Janna/Xander (There will be other relationships in this story, but this is the main one.)

Summary: Two days after the end of the first story Xander and his friends arrive in LA to meet up with Vlad Tepes lawyers, not knowing the adventure awaiting them and the changes it would bring within the group.

 

A big thank you to cloudleonsgurl for her fanart. You can find this one and other great ones here:  
http://www.tthfanfic.org/Story-24255-203/cloudleonsgurl+The+Worlds+She+Never+Walked+2.htm

 

Chapter 1

Alexander Harris stretched, he felt tired and strained from their journey to LA. Thanks to Adrian's wonderful idea of stopping for some training on their way, the trip had taken longer than it should have and everyone, bar the two Nosferatu were tired and in pain.

He looked over to where Janna was busy getting ready for bed and he found his eyes glued to her form, as she put on her nighty and smiled. She soon sensed his gaze and looked at him with a shake of her head, amused about his inability to look away.

"Not tonight Alex, I am too tired," she said, as she got into bed.

"It's a shame, but I'd have to agree I am tired from that training Adrian made me do," he replied, as he stripped down to his boxers and joined her.

"Does it feel strange being away from Sunnydale?" she asked, as she snuggled up to her lover.

"A bit," he admitted. "But I think the fact that our split from Buffy and the others was so total is why I am not feeling as bad as I would have, had we still been friends with them," he told her. "I do worry a bit about Kendra and Mr. Zabuto, but with Team Shadow there and a Hellsing Team arriving in a week or so, I know they will be fine," he finished, as he gave her a quick good night kiss.

"I think they will as well," Janna agreed, as they both began to fall asleep.

+++

Cassandra once more slipped into Alexander's dreams with ease and she found him once more in the park of Sunnydale, but instead of facing the fading images of his former friends, he was looking at the solid images of Janna, Jessica and Amy.

"Hello Alexander," she greeted him with a fond smile.

"You're back," he said in surprise. "I got the feeling I wouldn't see you for a while," he told her, as he motioned her to sit next to him which she did.

"I have been allowed this visit, because my lord has detected something which may prove dangerous to you and your friends and he wants you to be on your guard," she informed him, as she recalled why she visiting him again so soon.

"What's wrong?" he asked with a frown.

"There is a massive build up of magical energy within the city, but it is not just normal magical energy. According to my lord it is dimensional magic," she told, him wanting him to understand how dangerous this could turn out to be.

"Dimensional?" he asked confused.

"Dimensional magic Alexander can open a doorway between the many different realities, which are connected to ours," she informed him. "Something or someone is messing around with something they shouldn't and I have a bad feeling that this build up coincides with your arrival," she added.

"I don't like the sound of this," Alexander said, as he stood up and began to pace. "What do you want us to do?" he asked. "And who is this lord you serve?" he asked a second later, as he remembered what she had told him.

"We wish you to see if you can locate who is doing this and deal with them, but be careful Alexander, getting caught up in dimensional magic can be deadly, not just to you, but for those you may encounter as well," she warned him. "As for who my lord is, I am sorry Alexander but you are not yet ready for that knowledge," she told him with a smile. "Maybe one day he may choose to visit you himself, but for now he must remain a mystery," she added, before she got up and vanished, leaving Alexander to fall back into his normal dream.

+++

Elsewhere on another plain Tanith watched his own viewing pool, he was surrounded by his fellow powers that be, as Cassandra visited the boy his master placed so much faith on.

"Why does our lord continue to indulge that woman?" one of his fellow powers snarled.

"I do not know, but hopefully our plan will remove her from his council when our pawns remove Alexander and his group from consideration," a bulky man said with confidence.

"I have grave concerns about what you have set in motion Malek," Tanith sighed.

As much as he disliked Alexander and his group for being outside of the powers control, that did not mean he wanted to betray their lord's wishes and he did not agree with Malek's plans, but he could do little to stop them.

Informing their lord what Malek and most of the powers were up to was out of the question, due to the oath he had taken when he had become a member, but he knew if their lord found out what they were doing it was most likely none of them would survive.

"You are losing sight of the big picture Tanith," Malek spat. "That boy and his group pose a great threat to our eventual victory against the darkness and our lord has become blinded to that," he continued. "So we must act and if you know what is good for you, do not question my plan again," he warned at the end before he left, followed by the majority of the powers.

"What are we doing?" he asked the few who remained, who like him seemed unconvinced of Malek's actions.

"I don't know Tanith, but we must see it through," his friend Jonas replied. "We have been given our orders and we must obey," he added, as they looked back at the viewing pool and continued to observe.

+++

Cassandra was uneasy as she rejoined her lord by his viewing pool. This was not supposed to be happening and she believed there was another hand in this, but so far she had no idea who's it could be.

"You were tempted to tell him more than you were supposed to," the tall man said with a smile. "I believe your feelings are clouding your judgment," he added.

"Only for a second my lord," she countered. "And my feelings are my own problem. I will deal with them and make sure they do not hinder your plans," she added.

"Good," the tall man nodded, pleased by her response. "I do not like this," he said pointing to the continued build up of magic. "Why can we not see who is behind this?" he asked himself.

"There is another hand in this my lord, I am sure of it, but who it is I do not know," she told him of her suspicions.

"I tend to agree," her lord replied. "One thing is sure they are powerful and they wish to remain hidden," he added.

"Alexander and the others may just find some answers when they locate the source of the magical build up my lord," Cassandra told him confidently.

"We shall see," the tall man said, as he waved his hand over the viewing pool and both watched as Alexander and his group met in the living room of the mansion, the Hellsing Organization had bought them to stay in and when they left would become a safe house.

Alexander and the others had just finished breakfast and were now in the living room to plan how the day would go. Xander knew he would have to bring up what Cassandra had told him, as he had with Janna when they had woken up, so he decided to go first.

He has discovered during their trip to LA that he could not tell anyone, but Janna about the visits from the mysterious woman and neither had Vlad become aware of them. He did not know why but he had a good idea.

"Before we start, we have a slight problem," he spoke up, as he noticed Lilith was about to begin.

"What is it?" Lilith asked with a frown.

"Something or someone is playing around with something called dimensional magic. According to my, I guess you could call it a vision if you will, there is a huge build up of it within the city and it started just as we started to arrive," he told the group.

"When did you start having visions Alexander and why have you not mentioned them before?" Jessica asked her son slightly worried.

"I guess they started before we left Sunnydale," he answered his mother. "And whilst they are not like the visions Buffy and Kendra get, they are similar," he added. "I get the feeling from this vision that this build up could be very bad news and we need to find whoever is doing it and stop them," he finished as he sat back, still feeling the pain from his still healing wound in the side.

"I would have to agree, this could be a very bad situation if this build up is allowed to continue," Adrian frowned and he knew he would have to send a report to Sir Hellsing about this as soon as the meeting was finished.

"I concur, we will first visit the Law firm our father wanted us to see and then we will begin to try and find the source of this build up," Lilith nodded her head after hearing Alexander's explanation.

"What's the law firm's name?" Amy inquired.

"They are a very old law firm by the name of Wolfram and Hart," Lilith answered the young girl. "Father has been using them for centuries, he believes they will be the best people to cover us on our quest if we run into any trouble with the law," she explained.

"My sister works at a law firm in L.A," Jessica said suddenly.

"Which one?" and why haven't you said anything about a sister before?" Xander asked, shocked by this latest bit of news.

"We never got on Alex, we hated each other once we became teenagers," Jessica explained with a frown at the memories that this was bringing up. "She left home before I married your real father. She is older than me by five years," she added.

"So I have an aunt somewhere in this city?" Xander asked.

"She may still be living here I don't know. I haven't talked to her in years, but I remember that my mother told me that she got a job with a law firm in LA, but I do not know which one," she told them. "I hope it is not the one we are going to. I do not know how I would handle seeing her again after all this time," she sighed as she finished.

"My life just keeps getting more and more interesting," Xander said, as he processed this.

'Indeed young one,' Vlad suddenly spoke up. 'It would seem your quest will keep you on your toes, as it will not lack surprises,' the great Nosferatu said with amusement.

'I guess I should call that a good thing,' Xander thought back, having come to grips with the two way link Vlad had forged between them.

'Come now, if it was boring what would the point be in going?' Vlad chuckled.

"Is that everything?" Lilith asked, as she felt the presence of her father once more.

"I think so," Janna answered to which the others nodded in agreement.

"Then we must prepare for our appointment at Wolfram and Hart," Lilith told them. "Try and dress smartly. They will treat you with more respect that way," she cautioned them, especially Alexander.

The others nodded at her suggestion before breaking up to get ready.

Xander was busy thinking about how his life was about to change once again and he smiled as he realized he wouldn't have it any other way.  
2\. Chapter 2  
Portals and Dimensions Chapter 2

Wolfram and Hart offices

Xander followed Lilith and Adrian into the impressive looking building, which served as the LA branch of the law firm. He looked back to where Janna and the others were following them, all dressed in very impressive dresses whilst he was wearing a dark red shirt and black pants. However he had refused to leave his new leather duster with the sword scabbard back the mansion, as he decided, like the two Nosferatu, to be armed at all times, even if they too were looking smart.

He looked to his left as a man approached them, he noticed a small device attached to his ear and guessed he was a plain suited security guard. He was lucky Janna and Jessica had managed to come up with a spell to hide the handle of his sword, which stuck out at the back of his duster near his neck. The guard went right past them towards another group of people and Xander relaxed. He was nervous for some reason and he didn't know why.

They approached the main desk and waited as Lilith talked to the receptionist at the desk. After a few minutes they were told to head to the fifth floor, which they quickly did. As they got of the elevator they were met by a woman with middle length brown hair and striking brown eyes, before anyone else could speak, both the woman and his mother gasped in shock.

"Jessica?" the woman asked in what was clearly shock.

"Hello Lilah," his mother sighed in response and suddenly Xander had a feeling he had just met his aunt.

"What in the hell are you doing here?" the woman demanded to know, shocked by the presence of her sister who she had not seen in close to twenty years. "Hold that and follow me," she said and led them to her office.

Xander was a little bit concerned how this meeting would go with this new element, but he was more concerned by the effect it seemed to be having on his mother, who was still looked to be in shock and was been guided by Janna and Amy.

They entered a rather small office, which was decorated in a dark red color. There were little personal effects that Xander could see, bar a few photos on her desk and what looked like a diploma on the wall.

"Now what are you doing here Jessica?" the woman asked again with a frown.

"I am here Lilah, because our group has an appointment with someone here," Jessica answered, while trying to keep control of her raging emotions.

"I have an appointment with Lilith and Adrian Tepes and their party, not you," the woman now named Lilah shot back.

"Back off," Xander said, just having enough of his suspected aunt's attitude in regards to his mother.

"And who are you to be telling me what to do?" Lilah asked heatedly.

"This is my son Alexander, Lilah," Jessica informed her quietly. "He is your nephew," she added, feeling like she needed a lie down. She had not been ready for this encounter.

Lilah looked at her sister in even more shock as she heard her answer. She shook her head as she realized that they had been so long without contact, that she had not even known her sister had a son. She had never allowed their mother when she was alive to even talk about Jessica and now here she was with a nephew she had never know she had.

"Not to interrupt what seems to be a very personal conversation, but we are here for an appointment Miss?" Lilith interrupted before anyone else could speak.

"I'm sorry," Lilah said and cursed herself for getting off target. "I am Lilah Morgan," she told them and hoped she still could salvage this meeting.

"I am Lilith Tepes and this is my brother Adrian," Lilith replied. "These are our friends and it would seem we are here to meet with you," she added with a smile.

"May I ask how my sister and nephew came to be in your party?" Lilah asked, wanting to know how this had come about.

"I don't think that's any of your business," Xander spoke, before Lilith could reply. So far he had not taking a liking to his now revealed aunt.

"Alex," his mother cut him off with a stern look, because whilst she may not have wanted to bump into her sister, now that she had she didn't want to open up the old arguments "It's a long story Lilah and one not to be told here," she said, while facing her sister. "Maybe another time," she added and hoped her sister would be willing to take the offer of trying to rebuild their destroyed relationship.

Lilah looked between the two before she decided that she would accept her sister's small offer. One thing she had learned in this business was to always get as much information as possible on a situation and this more than qualified.

She had no idea how her wayward sister and her nephew had come into contact with the children of the legendary vampire Dracula, also known as Vlad Tepes, but she intended to find out, as she believed the senior partners would be interested in this piece of information and if they asked she would not hold it back even if it concerned her own family.

"Of course," Lilah finally spoke. "Now how may Wolfram and Hart help you Miss Tepes?" she asked and directed them to sit down.

+++

In a small warehouse across town five people were gathered around a swirling mass of magical energy held within a special containment spell. They were busy preparing for the next stage of their plan.

"Are the items prepared?" one of them asked, as he stroked his beard thoughtfully.

"Yes master," another answered hesitantly.

"Good," the first nodded. "Those powers are going to be quite surprised when their little plan back fires on them," he smiled.

He had taken the job when it was offered him because it would allow him to harness the power to change the world, if he could control the magic involved long enough. The powers had made a second mistake by shielding his current location from anyone else, including themselves, encase someone tried to use their viewing pool to locate the source of what he guessed by now would be a huge build up of magical energy.

They had paved their way to his ascension to total dominance of this world in their blind pursuit to remove some kind of threat to their own plans. They believed he was a loyal follower when the only reason he had agreed to work for them was because it had offered him the chance to use the power they granted him against his enemies.

"Prepare the sacrifice, we proceed at midnight," he ordered, as he walked away to prepare what he needed for midnight.

"It shall be done Xavier," his closest friend said, as he walked to where the woman they had kidnapped for the ceremony was being held.

+++

Xander was slightly bored by all the legal stuff Lilith and Lilah was discussing and the only thing stopping him from leaving was Janna's presence next to him and the warning Adrian had given him, before they had come here, which was not to disturb the meeting in anyway and keep a professional air.

Finally it seemed that the meeting seemed to be coming to a close as Lilah agreed to be their representative in the off chance they ran into any legal trouble. He stood along with the others, but he held back as the others left the office and turned back to his aunt who was watching him with a look of curiosity.

"Something about this place feels all wrong. I don't know what it is, but the fact that you can work with two Nosferatu means that this law firm has more to it than any normal person knows about," he told her and watched the surprise that showed on her face before she recovered her composure. "You better not do anything that brings any harm to my friends or aunt or not, you'll be dead," he warned her, having come to terms with the fact that he may have to kill to protect his family, after a long talk with Vlad.

"Alexander I can assure you I am no threat to Jessica or the others," Lilah told him trying to build some kind of bridge with her nephew.

She had an idea that their presence with the Tepes family could give her a huge advantage against some of the other junior lawyers in the firm. She would have to be careful not to upset either of them, as it would seem they held some sway with the two children of Vlad Tepes.

"We'll see," Xander responded before he turned to leave.

"Wait," Lilah said. "Please give Jessica this, it's my home number," she told him. "Tell her I would like to try and rebuild our relationship," she added with what she hoped was a hopeful smile.

Xander studied her for a few minutes before he nodded and then rejoined the others, leaving Lilah to sit down and try to come to terms to what had happened in the last half hour.

+++

Cassandra did not like the looks of this, Wolfram and Hart was one of their most deadly enemies, led as they were by the senior partners who were all higher level demons. Sadly she could not warn Alexander and the others about this, as once more free will came into play. She was pleased that Alexander had sensed that there was more to the firm than it seemed to be and was on his guard.

Of course Lilith and Adrian properly already knew this, she sighed as she replayed the meeting between Alexander's group and his now revealed lost aunt. She did not trust the woman, something about her screamed she was not someone Alexander should have much contact with, especially in light of the fact she worked for Wolfram and Hart, but again she could do little in this instant and so she pushed her concerns aside and continued to watch.

+++

Jessica sat down heavily, as she tried to calm her nerves from the surprising meeting. She did not know how she felt about seeing her sister again after so many years of silence. The fact that she had given Alexander her phone number and told him she wanted to rebuild their relationship gave her something to think about.

"You okay mom?" Xander asked as he knelt in front of her.

"I think so Alex," she replied rubbing her eyes.

"I take it your maiden name was Morgan before you met my father?" Xander asked, hoping to learn a bit more about his mother's history as he realized that she had kept a lot from him.

"Yes it was," Jessica answered, sighing as she looked at her son. "I'm sorry I never told you about Lilah, but as I said after we became teenagers we hated each other and when Lilah left home, I never expected to see her again," she told him and hoped that he would understand her reasoning.

"I understand," Xander promised. "I guess it was just a huge surprise to learn I have an aunt," he told her. "Do you really think she wants to rebuild your relationship after so long?" he asked, still not totally trusting his lost aunt.

"I don't know Alex. I am going to have a long think session about this," she replied before she headed to her room, leaving her son to his own thoughts.

"Alexander?" Lilith's voice broke him out of the thoughts, which were running through his head.

"What's up?" he asked, as he faced her.

"We should begin our search for the source of the magical build up quickly," Lilith answered his question."You better change, but remember this is not Sunnydale, so any weapons you have you will have to keep well hidden. I do not want to get into trouble so quickly after securing Wolfram and Hart's services," she warned him.

"Understood, I think mom will be staying here," he told her. "I don't think her head is in the right place after bumping into her sister," he added.

"I won't be going either," Janna said, as she walked into the room looking like she had just been sick.

"You sure?" Xander asked, not liking the idea of leaving his lover or mother alone.

"I'm sure Alex. We'll be fine, whilst you begin your search," Janna assured him.

"Of course you will," Lilith said. "Once we leave, just turn on the security system," she told Janna.

Twenty minutes later the small group was ready and after saying goodbye they headed out. Janna watched them leave before she closed the door and turned on the security system, as Lilith had suggested before she went to lie down for a bit.

+++

Malek smiled as he watched Alexander and his group leave their base of operations, hopefully once they were dealt with their lord would remove that annoying woman from his presence. He looked up as Tanith and Jonas arrived to see what was going on.

"It is almost time," he said still smiling.

"And if the plan fails?" Jonas inquired.

"It won't," Malek replied confidently. "Our pawns will not fail us," he added, as he looked back to the viewing pool.

Tanith remained quiet, as he grew more and more concerned about the outcome of Malek's plan. The fact that they could not even keep an eye on their pawns, due to the magic they had used to hide their location, made him even more uncertain.

He did not trust the leader of the small group Malek had decided to use for this scheme. There was something about him that set off some inner warning bell, but he decided to stay quite as he knew he could not betray the others, no matter how much he wanted to warn their lord.  
3\. Chapter 3  
Portals and Dimensions Chapter 3

Xander grew somewhat uneasy as they approached a group of abandoned warehouses and factories. The left over traits of the hyena spirit were sensing something was off around this area and he had already told the others. Lilith and Adrian had agreed with him, as their own enhanced senses were picking it up as well.

He looked to his side where Amy was and wished Janna and his mother were with them, as he did not think his friend was up to being the main brunt of their magical offense.

He stopped suddenly as a gust of wind washed over them. Something was really off about this whole situation and he did not like it one bit. They had no idea what it was they were facing or how powerful they were.

"Alex, you and I will check this warehouse, whilst Adrian and Amy will cover us," Lilith told him. "Keep your eyes open and your guard up. I sense a lot of magic inside," she warned him.

"Understood," he said with a nod and he pulled Vlad's sword from its resting place and began to move towards the entrance.

'Be very careful young one, I believe this could be a trap' Vlad's voice suddenly spoke up, startling Xander.

'Should I warn Lilith?' he thought back as Lilith grasped the door handle.

'She already knows,' Vlad replied.

Alucard stood on the tower of Hellsing manor observing through his link to Alexander, he did not like this situation, something about it was all wrong and he was really beginning to think it was a trap. As he watched Alexander and his daughter about to enter the warehouse he found himself wishing he was with them, he did not want to lose his daughter nor Alexander for that matter and he did not like how this situation was going.

Lilith opened the door and Xander quickly entered, as Adrian moved up to cover the door and Lilith moved in behind him, leaving her place to Amy who didn't hesitate to take it. Xander looked around and tried to see if he could notice anything, but so far he could see no sign of life.

Lilith moved forward again with her hand cannon ready to fire, leaving him to follow as he pulled his own hand gun out, just in case of course.

"Welcome," a deep voice suddenly spoke, which caused both Xander and Lilith to jump behind old boxes for cover "There's no need to hide boy, we'll get you no matter what," the voice sneered.

Xavier almost smiled, as he watched the look the boy gave his companion. He seemed to be surprised that he was the target of this scheme, he had decided to give the powers what they want and get rid of the boy, if he showed up before midnight, as that would make the powers not look to closely at their supposed pawns.

"We should leave," Lilith said, as she landed beside Xander, after diving across from her own cover.

"I have to agree," Xander nodded. "I wonder why they want me?" he mused.

Before Lilith could answer gunfire erupted near the entrance, obviously Adrian and Amy were forced away, so that they could concentrate on them. Xander was beginning to get very worried by this situation.

"Go for the door, I'll cover you," he said, as he got ready to fire.

"No, I am here to guard and teach you Alexander and I am not going to leave you here," Lilith countered, as she raised her hand cannon and prepared to fire as well, as the sound of someone chanting began to fill the warehouse.

"Vlad will kill me, if anything happens to you so go," Xander shouted, as he tried to locate the voices.

Lilith did not respond, she began to fire behind them, as two people attack them. Xander turned to join her, when another gust of wind hit them, this time it was accompanied by brilliant colors of purple, blue, red and black and he realized the buildup of magic must have been completed. He noticed Lilith's face darken, as she sensed the approaching storm of magic.

+++

Outside Adrian almost collapsed, as she heard his sister scream out a warning inside his mind about what was happening, before he lost her presence. He grabbed Amy and fled heading back to the mansion. He ignored the girls protest, as he knew he would need his father's help, if he was to rescue his sister and Alexander. The last thing he had heard his sister say was something about a portal and he knew that portals did not kill those who entered them. It merely transported them elsewhere.

+++

Cassandra and the tall man frowned, as they witnessed Alexander and Lilith disappear within the portal, the magical buildup had created.

"No," she shouted.

"Calm yourself Cassandra," the tall man told her, as he grasped her hand. "They are alive and that means they can be retrieved, but it must be the others that do it, as we cannot interfere," he added trying to calm his friend.

"And if this was caused by someone on our level?" she asked in a dangerous tone.

"Then they will not live to regret their actions," he promised her, not noticing the silent figure of Tanith at the back of the room, who winced as he felt the magical backlash of his lord's anger.

+++

Janna looked up as Adrian and Amy rushed into the room, she stood up and suddenly was concerned, as she noticed Alex and Lilith did not follow them.

"What's happened?" she asked, as Jessica entered the room already looking very worried and nervous.

"Alexander and Lilith have been sent through a portal," Adrian explained, as Amy collapsed onto the sofa wringing her hands in worry. "The whole thing was a trap according to what Lilith told me before I lost her presence, it was set for Alexander," he added sadly.

"No," Janna gasped as she collapsed back onto the chair she had stood up from and tried to take in what Adrian had told her, not quite believing it, Alex couldn't be gone.

"They are alive, Janna," Adrian said, as he moved to comfort her. "Portals do not kill people, they just transport them to other places," he informed her.

"What kind of places, Adrian?" Jessica asked, as she tried to recover from the shock of the news of her son's disappearance.

"Sometimes the portals lead to other countries, but sometimes they also can lead to other dimensions and realities," Adrian answered, as he looked at Alexander's mother. "If that is the case, we have a lot of work to do, if we hope to recover them. First I need to confer with my father, so please excuse me," he finished, before he vanished from the room, leaving the three women to comfort each other.

+++

Alucard stalked through Hellsing manor with Seras by his side, as he headed for his masters study. Everyone who saw them coming quickly jumped out of the way, before they were thrown out of the way of the obviously enraged vampire.

Sir Integra Hellsing looked up in surprise, as the door to her study was almost knocked off its hinges by Alucard, as he entered followed by Seras Victoria, both looked deadly serious.

"What is wrong?" she asked them.

"My daughter and Alexander have been ambushed master and were thrown through a portal that was opened by some cult," Alucard spat, as he answered. "Adrian will be trying to contact me, but I already know what is going on and I request that we leave immediately to aid them in recovering Lilith and Alexander," he informed them.

"We?" Integra asked surprised.

"They will need my help master and I cannot leave the country without your approval and I would not leave you here, without me to guard you from our enemies, which means that you must come with me," Alucard replied.

"The situation is that bad?" she asked beginning to grow concerned by the anger Alucard was showing, as she knew he could grow almost out of control the angrier he grew.

"I will not leave my daughter to the whims of fate, master," Alucard growled. "I must go to aid them, as without Lilith they have no one trained in the magic, it will take to find them or to create portals to search for them," he continued.

"Very well Alucard we will go," Integra finally responded, knowing that nothing was more important to the vampire than his family and it was best to do everything they could to retrieve Lilith, before he decided a more violent solution was called for. "I will have a plane ready for us and my guard in an hour, be ready by then and that means you too Seras. Your police skills may come in handy in finding those responsible if they have moved," she ordered.

"Thank you master," Alucard said before he left to contact Adrian and get him to prepare for their arrival.

+++

Xavier smiled as the magic finally vanished taking the portal with it, both the boy and his companion were gone. He knew they were both alive, as portals did not kill, but they were out of the way as the powers had wanted. He nodded to his men to begin their preparations to leave, once he had given the powers his report.  
4\. Chapter 4  
Chapter 4

(Xander and Lilith's P.O.V)

Xander tried to scream as the magic suddenly exploded into a swirling portal of energy. He could feel himself being pulled towards it, as well as the laughter from whoever it was who had opened it

He looked to his side to see Lilith straining to hold onto one of the boxes they were using for cover, whilst her face was one of concentration and he wondered what she was doing. Before he could try and grab her outstretched hand, he was yanked away into the portal and the last thing that ran through his mind were thoughts of Janna and their unborn child.

Lilith shouted Alexander's name as she tried to grab his hand, but he was pulled away from her into the portal. She had managed to send a warning to Adrian about what was happening and she hoped he would be able to come up with a plan to save them.

The portal's energy expanded and the sucking motion became to much for her to resist and she too was hurled backwards into its opening. Her thoughts were on her father and how she hoped he would not think ill of her for failing to protect Alexander as he had ordered.

+++

(Large castle located in Scotland, same dimension)

Xander landed on what he could only guess was a stone floor. He felt pain through his side where he had been wounded while fighting Angelus. His shoulder connected with a wall and he cried out in pain at the jolt it sent through him, he then pushed himself into a sitting position and tried to control his breathing, whilst he looked around to try to see where he had been taken. The only thought running through his mind now was that he was glad he was alive. He noticed that the exit of the portal had vanished and he suddenly realized where ever he was he was here alone, as Lilith had not come through behind him.

He noticed that there was a bunch of kids looking at him in shock. One or two of them were pointing what looked like sticks at him, which he found amusing. He pushed himself to his feet and replaced his sword in its scabbard.

"Hi," he said rotating his shoulder and trying to ignore the pain he felt in it and his side.

"Hello young man," a voice said from behind him, filled with what he decided was amusement and curiosity.

Xander turned around to find himself face to face with a very old man, who was dressed in some very bright robes which seemed to go with the odd black robes the kids were wearing. He had a very long white beard and behind his half moon spectacles was a pair of twinkling blue eyes. Beside the man was an old woman also dressed in robes, she too wore spectacles, but her eyes were brown.

"May I ask how you came to arrive here?" the old man asked politely, giving of an air of someone you could trust.

"I am not sure really, but I believe it was some kind of magical portal," Xander answered, before he wished he hadn't said anything about magic, as these people were most likely to think he was mad now.

"Interesting," the old man mused with a smile, whilst the old woman looked unconvinced and was watching him intensely.

"Listen I know this sounds insane, but I assure you I am not mad," Xander told the pair and hoped they wouldn't judge him too quickly.

"Not at all, I find this quite the mystery and I love mysteries," the old man replied. "But before we try and find out the truth in this, please allow me to introduce myself I am Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore Headmaster of Hogwarts, school of Witchcraft and Wizardry and my companion is Minerva McGonagall," the old man told him.

"Alexander Lavelle Harris," Xander replied and relaxed after hearing the words Witchcraft and Wizardry. "Where exactly am I in regards to location?" he asked, hoping he was still in America.

"Scotland," Dumbledore answered, noticing the way Xander paled at the information. "Now I think we'd better head to my office to continue this conversation," he continued.

Before any of them could move, a young boy with red hair ran up to them looking quite upset.

"Professor quickly it's Harry, he's collapsed," the boy almost shouted, taking no regards to the other kids who suddenly paid him their full attention and began talking in whispers.

Xander noticed the worried looks both Dumbledore and McGonagall give each other before following the boy to where ever this Harry person was. Xander followed in the wake, not wanting to get lost.

+++

Lilith shook her head, as she tried to gain her bearings after her exit from the portal. She could see no familiar locations so far and she surmised she was no longer in America.

At the moment it looked like she was in a rather large forest, but she could see no signs of Alexander and this worried her. She began to walk towards the sounds of movement she could just make out, hoping it would lead to someone she could get answers from.

The forest ended at a small hut, which looked to be on the grounds of a huge castle, which looked quite impressive from the outside. She tensed, as she saw a huge giant of man exit the hut, singing a toneless tune before noticing her.

"Hello, who are you?" the giant man asked.

"I am called Lilith Tepes, who are you and where am I?" she asked, deciding to be polite.

"Rubeus Hagrid," the giant man replied. "Keeper of Keys and grounds of Hogwarts," he added proudly. "Now mind telling me where you came from?" he inquired, obviously not trusting her.

"I arrived by way of a magical portal," she answered. "May I see someone in charge?" she asked, making sure her weapons were concealed, as she noticed young children close to the castle.

"I guess so. Dumbledore will want to know about your arrival anyway," Hagrid responded, after a few moments of thought and began to lead the strange woman towards the castle.

+++

Xander was amazed by the castle in which he found himself in. It was full of magical objects, such as talking pictures and ghosts and he bet Janna and the others would have loved this, as would have Willow had she been here. A prang of regret filled him on that last thought, as he remembered he was no longer friends with Willow. He also felt the loss of Janna and the others.

He now found himself in what looked like a medical ward, at the far end of the room was a woman, dressed like a nurse, who was moving around a bed next to which now stood the young boy and a girl with bushy brown hair, both looked worried for the person who was on the bed and he wondered what had happened.

"How is he Poppy?" Dumbledore inquired.

"He is physically fine, but whatever caused him to collapse took a lot out of him," the school nurse replied. "He seems to be recovering okay," she added as she again ran her wand over the young boy, who seemed to regularly turn up in the medical ward.

"I'm fine," a weary voice said from the bed, sounding to Xander quite annoyed as well.

"What happened, Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

"I had a vision professor," he answered, quite surprised to see the headmaster anywhere near him, since he had been avoiding him so far. "I saw two people exit a round swirling mass of magic," he continued. "I saw one of them exit inside the castle and the other was thrown into the forbidden forest," he finished, as he sat up giving Xander his first look at the boy, who wore glasses over striking green eyes and had a lightning bolt scar on his forehead.

Harry seemed to realize someone was there who HE did not immediately recognized, until he realized that he was one of the people in his vision. He looked both surprised by his presence as well as curious.

"You're real?" he asked, as he moved to stand only to be restrained by the nurse and the bushy haired girl who frowned at him.

"Did you say you saw the second person's location?" Xander asked, ignoring the boy's question, as he focused on the prospect that Lilith had arrived in the same location.

"Yes I did," Harry answered.

Before anyone else could say anything the doors to the medical ward opened loudly to admit Hagrid and a woman no one, but Xander recognized.

"Lilith," Xander said as he quickly made his way over to his companion.

"Alexander it is good to see you," Lilith greeted him in relief that she had not lost him.

"I found her near the entrance to the forest professor," Hagrid told Dumbledore. "She asked to be brought to you, so I brought her as I knew you would want to talk to her," he continued.

"Quite right," Dumbledore nodded in agreement, as he began to grow somewhat concerned about the two strangers' presence and their connection to Harry through his vision.

"Headmaster what is going on and how did Harry see their arrival?" the bushy haired girl asked.

"I am not quite sure Miss Granger," Dumbledore answered, while stroking his beard. "However I intend to found out, but first let us adjourn to my office before Professor Umbridge finds out about this," he added, as he began to lead the group away from the ward, after the nurse had given Harry the okay to leave

+++

(Back in LA)

Adrian was shocked, but not to much to learn that his father was on his way to their location, to aid in the search for Lilith and Alexander, that Sir Integra and Seras were joining him also was not a surprise, as his father would not leave her side in case their numerous enemies deiced to attack whilst he was away. He could tell by his father's short communication that he was very angry at what had happened so much to even ignore what he had decreed in regards to Alexander and his group.

He knew Janna was still not handling Alexander's disappearance very well, but Jessica was helping her as much as possible, whilst Amy had delved into the library within the mansion to try to find out how portals worked. He knew she would find very little in the library, but he admired her determination.

All any of them could do for now was wait, as he had been ordered to, but once his father arrived, he almost felt sorry for the cult who had hatched this plan.

+++

Cassandra almost smiled as her husband took flight to America to help in the retrieval of her step daughter and Alexander. She almost wished she could join him in punishing those who were responsible, but knew she could not.

Her lord was currently trying to find out if any higher power was responsible for the current situation. She already had a few ideas about who it could be, but she did not dare to do anything yet at least until her lord gave his permission.  
5\. Chapter 5  
Chapter 5

(Hogwarts, Dumbledore's office)

Xander was now really beginning to like this place. It was full of things he could barely believe existed even with all he had seen so far. Lilith was taking things in her stride, but he could tell she was concerned about how they were going to get back home.

They came towards a large gargoyle which Dumbledore stopped in front of and spoke a very funny password.

"Lollipops," he said and instantly the gargoyle moved aside, revealing a staircase which led up to the headmaster's office.

The room was pretty big and was filled with a lot of pictures of what Xander could now see, were former headmaster. He wondered how these moving and talking pictures were created. He suddenly noticed a very bright looking, but odd bird on a perch and he approached it slowly.

"That's Fawkes," Harry said from beside him.

"What is he?" Xander asked, amazed when the bird started to sing, making him feel a sense of peace within himself.

"Fawkes is a Phoenix," Dumbledore answered as he took his seat behind the desk, to which McGonagall took a place to his left facing them. "He sings to lighten people's spirits when he feels they are worried. A Phoenix can also calm you when you are angry or upset," he told them. "Obviously Fawkes believes you are worried about something," he commented.

"He's right," Xander sighed, as he stroke Fawkes before turning to face the headmaster. "I am worried about the friends we left behind when we were pulled into the portal," he informed them.

"Perhaps if you told me the details of the situation which led to you being pulled into the portal, I may be able to help you return?" Dumbledore asked.

Xander looked to Lilith who looked thoughtful for a few moments, before she nodded her head, Xander nodded in return and began his story.

"I had a vision about someone or something creating a buildup of magic, not just normal magic, but dimensional magic as well," he began. "We set out to find whoever was responsible and stop them, however it turned out to be an ambush and from what the guy said before he finished the chant he and his friends were doing, it was meant for me," he continued. "Why he was after me, we do not know as we were pulled into the portal, but Lilith was able to get out a warning to our friends so they do know what happened to us," he finished.

"You get visions?" Harry asked, a little surprised to find that the visitor was plagued by the same problem he had.

"Now and again I do," Xander replied finding he couldn't speak to anyone, but Janna about Cassandra's visits.

"Maybe that's the reason Harry saw your arrival, you and he may be connected somehow," Hermione said thoughtfully, as Xander recalled her name after been introduced on their way here.

"How?" Xander asked, not liking this, as he had no desire to have any more surprises dumped on him, after everything that happened so far.

"Sometimes if two seers are in close contact or in range of the others power, they may trigger a vision," Dumbledore answered, before Hermione could. "It is a rare trait, as we have so few seers of that power alive today," he added and rested his chin on his steeple fingers. "Also Harry's visions so far had been due to his connection to Voldemort," he sighed as he finished.

"Who?" Lilith asked, confused by the comment.

"Voldemort is a powerful wizard, who wishes to control everything and everyone in the magical world," Dumbledore replied. "He also wants to destroy the muggle world once he has conquered us," he added looking a little tired.

"Muggle world?" Xander inquired, trying to keep up with all the new terms.

"It means people with no magic in them, like you," Hermione said, before she realised how that had come out. "Sorry, that sounded rude," she added, looking shameful, whilst Xander just smiled in response, not looking the least offended.

"You are quite wrong Miss Granger, obviously our guests have magic in them or they would not be able to see Hogwarts," Dumbledore mused, as he stood up and began to pace a little.

"How much of a threat is this guy in the power stakes?" Xander asked, not liking this idea.

"The biggest one we have faced in a long time. He almost won the last war fourteen years ago," McGonagall finally spoke up, after staying quite along with Harry's other friend Ron, during the entire conversation.

"How was he stopped that time?" Lilith inquired, also concerned about such a powerful new threat, before she remembered she did not even know if they were in the same dimension as the one they left.

"Harry stopped him," Ron finally broke his own silence, smiling as he answered and not noticing Harry's frown.

"How, he would have been a baby at that time?" Xander asked shocked by the response.

"Long story," Harry grumbled, not wanting more attention focused on him.

Xander and Lilith both noticed the way Harry was responding to the shifting topic and decided to try to move it away from him, but Dumbledore obviously did not feel the need to spare the young boy any discomfort.

"Harry and his family were attacked when he was a baby by Voldemort, both of his parents were killed during the attack," Dumbledore began to tell them. "However Lilly, his mother, sacrificed herself to save Harry and it gave him a special kind of protection, so when Voldemort tried to kill him the spell rebounded onto Voldemort himself and destroyed his body, leaving him powerless and alive only in a spirit form," he continued. "At the end of last year Voldemort managed to catch Harry and perform a ritual, which gave him back his body and nullified the blood protection on Harry himself," he finished, missing the devastated look on Harry's face as he relived the event.

"Why did he want to kill Harry?" Lilith asked, noting the fact that in the headmaster's story Harry seemed to be the target.

Silence met her question, but she noticed the look Dumbledore and McGonagall gave each other and it was clear they knew more than they were saying.

"They won't tell me," Harry finally spoke up angrily, as he thought of the memories of seeing Cedric Diggery dying in front of him and Voldemort's resurrection.

"I am afraid Harry you are not ready to know," Dumbledore told him and Xander noted that the headmaster was trying to make himself seem like a caring friend, who had Harry's best interest at heart and knew better than the young man in front of him, whilst Harry continued to glare at him in return.

"Can you help us return home?" Xander asked, breaking the staring contest between the two.

"It is possible I may, however I will have to do some research before I can be certain," Dumbledore answered with a smile.

"Alexander there is one thing we do not know yet," Lilith interrupted.

"What's that?" he asked confused.

"Whether the portal has placed us in a new location, but in the same dimension or reality or in a completely new one," she told him in reply. "We will have to work that out, before we can hope to return home," she added slightly worried.

"How do we find that out?" Xander asked, as he began to grasp the full complications of their situation.

"I believe we should try and contact father or any of our other friends and go from there," Lilith answered. "We will need somewhere to stay whilst we work on it," she told the headmaster.

"Of course," he nodded in agreement. "If you will wait here I will see about getting you some rooms at our HQ," Dumbledore told them before he gave McGonagall a quick look and they both left the others in the room.

+++

Cassandra at last smiled again, as the viewing pool finally relocated Alexander and Lilith. She was pleased to see that they were together and not separated. They both looked well if not a little tired. She noted they were in a room with three young children and she could tell from their auras, that they were magical children.

"My lord I have found them," she informed her lord, as he returned looking worried before he registered what she had said.

"Excellent, where are they?" he asked, as he moved towards the viewing pool.

"I have not determined that yet, but they are safe for now," she answered, as she tried to find their location.

"I know where they are," her lord stated, as he looked down on the viewing pool. "They are at Hogwarts, a school for witches and wizards," he told her. "It also seems that they are still in our dimension at this time," he said with a smile.

"Does that mean they will not remain there my lord?" she inquired.

"No, once pulled into the portal and exposed to the magic's within, it will continue to appear at random times and take them elsewhere," her lord informed her. "Only by reversing the portal and the magic that created it can they hope to return home and remain there and it is up to Janna and the others to figure it out, we cannot help them," he continued.

Cassandra frowned at her lord's answer. She did not like it one bit. She only hoped that with her husband's arrival in LA they would succeed in retrieving Alexander and Lilith.

+++

Xander was getting a little impatient while waiting for the return of the headmaster, so he decided to get some more information of the situation with Harry and Voldemort.

"So what's this HQ, Dumbledore mentioned?" he asked.

"It's where we stayed during the summer, it belongs to my godfather Sirius Black," Harry answered, as he stroked Fawkes who seemed to like the attention. "We can't tell you where it is, as it's under a Fidelius Charm, which means only the secret keeper can tell you where it is," he told them.

"So with this Voldemort back, I take you're at war again?" Lilith inquired.

"Not completely," Harry sighed. "Last time the whole magical world believed in Voldemort," he added. "This time most of them believe Dumbledore and I are lying about his return and decided to ignore the threat, led by the Minister for Magic Cornelius Fudge," he continued. "Only a small group, including some of the student here, believes that he is back and so we cannot fight him very well," he finished, looking annoyed at the situation.

"How can they be so stupid?" Xander asked, shocked by the news.

"They fear the truth of his return," Ron answered. "All of us in the magical world have grown up with the tales of the war from our parents and grandparents who lived it. The idea of him being back and once again raising his army is terrifying to us," he said with a shudder, as he recalled some of what he had learned of the first war. "We all lost family in that war and we have no real wish to go through it again," he added.

"Sounds like you're going to have to," Xander commented. "And it would seem Harry you are going to be one of the leaders of this fight, one way or the other," he pointed out.

Harry went to protest this, before reluctantly nodding his head in agreement, especially in light of the founding of the D.A. He had taken steps to lead some of his fellow students and friends to learn to fight for the coming war.

"It's a position you may not want Harry, but you can't run from it," Lilith tried to advise him. "If you accept it, then you will find what comes after much easier to experience, as you will be ready for the consequences of your own actions," she added.

Harry looked at the woman he had just met and began to think over what she and her friend had told her. Some of it made a lot of sense and he decided to try and come to terms with his role in the war, no matter what it was. Hermione and Ron looked to be thinking things through as well.

"Maybe we can talk later Harry, after we've rested as I get the feeling we may be able to help you a little," Xander offered.

"I'd like that," Harry replied, as Dumbledore returned.

"I have arranged for you to stay at our HQ, please read this piece of paper and memorize what it says and then grab this object, it is a portkey and will take you to HQ," Dumbledore explained.

Xander and Lilith both looked at the piece of paper and noted the address on it 12 Grimmauld place, before touching the object and suddenly they felt as if something had hooked into their stomachs just before wrenching them away.

+++

(LA)

Adrian looked up as the plane carrying his father and his group approached the runway, he wondered if his father had calmed down, whilst they traveled. He hoped so, as it would do no one any good, if he was too angry to concentrate.

At least with Sir Hellsing coming with him, he knew father would not get out of control. He hoped his sister and Alexander could survive where ever it was they were, so that they could find them and bring them home.

+++

(12 Grimmauld place London)

Sirius Black was not to sure what to make of the two new comers he had just shown to their rooms, but it was clear the headmaster wanted to keep an eye on them or he would not have brought them here to HQ. He walked into the kitchen to find both Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks already there talking quietly.

"So does the headmaster really believe their story?" Tonks asked with a frown, hoping they had not let two spies into their HQ.

"I think so and I doubt he would have brought them here, if they were or left them alone in his office with Harry and his friends," Sirius answered, as he made himself a cup of tea.

"True," Remus nodded in agreement.

"Guess we'll just have to wait and see how things go," Tonks sighed. She really hated mysteries.

Upstairs Lilith and Xander had decided to rest for the moment and then try and contact Vlad through their links to him. Xander was hoping they were still in the same dimension, as he didn't like the thought of being so far away from Janna.

+++

Janna was trying to sleep, but so far she had no luck. She was missing the safe feeling she had become used to, when sleeping next to Alexander. She wanted him back soon, but she knew they could not rush things or more of them could become lost. At least with the arrival of Vlad Tepes and his companions they had a better chance than they did on their own, as even Adrian did not have the knowledge or the power to help search for them. She began to cry softly, as she tried to keep the hope alive that she would see him again. She could not allow herself to lose that hope if her baby was to ever see its father.

+++

Tanith shook his head as he realized that Alexander and the daughter of Vlad Tepes had not been sent into a different dimension straight away, as Malek had hoped. He knew Malek had been stupid to do this and now they faced even more chances of their lord finding out about their part in their disappearance. He would have to make a choice soon, as to where his full loyalties lay. If he continued to keep his silence he would face death or expulsion from this plain if their lord found out about their part in this, but if he spoke up then he would face the wrath of Malek and those who supported him.

He hated the entire situation, all he wanted was to be in control of those who fought for them, as he believed was their right. If his lord was correct about Alexander and his group's possible contributions to their victory in the future, then he was making a grave error in staying silent.  
6\. Chapter 6  
Chapter 6

(Hogwarts, Gryffindor dormitory)

Harry Potter woke up screaming, as he tried to push the remnants of his vision from his mind. He looked around and noticed no one else had woken up, as he had placed a silencing spell around his bed. He was sick of having his dorm mates looking at him, as if he was mad when he had a vision.

He breathed deeply as he placed his glasses back on and rubbed his scar. The vision had shown an attack on a house somewhere in England and the killing of three people including one child. The thing that puzzled him was the fact that the Death Eaters had taken the bodies with them and torched the house after transfiguring some furniture into replicas of the dead bodies.

He quickly dressed and crept out of the dorm, he had to see the headmaster if he could. So far he had no luck in talking to him since they had returned to Hogwarts. The only time he had seen or talked to Dumbledore for a long period of time was when Alexander and Lilith arrived, but apart from that, it seemed that the headmaster was avoiding him for some unknown reason.

When he came down to the common room, he was surprised to find Hermione spread out on the couch facing a bunch of books, which she had placed on the nearby table. He moved over to see what she was doing and was not surprised to find the books centered on portals and a history of seers. His friend was obviously trying to see if she could find more information on what Dumbledore had told them about powerful seers.

He smiled unable to be annoyed with his friend's lust for knowledge on new subjects. She was only trying to help him, but she knew how he hated been labeled as different. He pulled the blanket around her which she must have knocked off whilst she slept, before he headed towards the portrait hole. Before he reached it, a voice from behind stopped him.

"Harry, what's wrong?" came Hermione's concerned voice.

"Nothing Hermione, go back to sleep," he assured his friend, as he came to a halt.

"Harry," Hermione said in an angry tone, as he realised she hadn't believed his answer.

He turned to face his friend, just to see her sitting up yawning, but when she stopped she glared at him for his attempted evasion. He sighed before walking over to the nearby chair and he sunk into it, as he knew Hermione would not let him leave without answering her.

"I had a vision," he finally told her. "Some Death Eaters attacked a house and were killing three people, including a child," he continued, whilst Hermione began to look worried. "I don't know who they were, but they took the bodies with them before they burned the house down after they transfigured some furniture into replicas of the bodies, as if he to hide the fact that they had been killed," he finished yawning himself.

"Oh Harry," Hermione said, upset that Harry was so reluctant to share this kind of information with her after everything they had been through. "I thought V...Voldemort was staying low for now?" she said and Harry was pleased that at least one of his friends had gotten past the barrier of saying the dark lord's name.

"Well I guess that's why he made sure that the Death Eaters transfigured the furniture into bodies, so everyone would believe they died in an accident," Harry realized. "Makes sense," he added.

"It does, I guess the headmaster was wrong when he said so far Voldemort hadn't been killing anyone, as he wanted to keep the ministry unaware of his return," Hermione latched on to her friend's conclusion. "He's just been doing it in a way that everyone believes to be accidents," she continued. "Were you going to try and tell the headmaster?" she asked.

"I thought he might see me after our meeting a couple of hours ago," Harry replied. "I am getting tired of him ignoring me for no reason," he stated suddenly angry.

"I'm sure he isn't ignoring you Harry," Hermione tried to reassure him, but he knew she didn't really believe that, as she had seen the headmaster walk away from him, even after he had called out to him to get his attention, so he didn't reply to her comment.

"Do you really think Alex and Lilith can help us in some way?" Hermione asked, after a few minutes of uncomfortable silence.

"Maybe," Harry responded. "As Dumbledore said they know magic because they could see the castle," he continued. "I'm going to listen to what they have to tell, because from now on I will not take a back seat in this war Hermione," he told his friend. "I need to start training for what's to come, even more than I am now, if I am to have any chance of surviving another fight with Voldemort," he finished passionately.

Hermione studied her friend for a few seconds, before nodding her head in agreement. She wanted her friend to survive, especially with how close they had come to losing Harry at the end of last year. She remembered how frightened she had been in those few seconds when Harry reappeared with Cedric's dead body. It had looked for a second as if Harry himself had been mortally wounded as well and it had terrified her.

"I'm with you Harry," she promised. "All the way," she added smiling at him.

Harry began to feel more assured of his future now that he had come to this decision and with Hermione's promised support. He decided to not go and see Dumbledore and instead joined his friend in going through some of the books she had gotten from the library until both fell asleep against each other.

+++

(LA)

Alucard paced the study, as he thought of how to begin the search for the cult who had created the portal. He and Adrian had checked the warehouse where Alexander and Lilith had vanished, but found it deserted. This had not surprised him, as whoever did this would have been crazy to stay after they had launched their attack, but allowed some of their enemies to escape.

He had tried to touch both Alexander's and Lilith's minds, but something seemed to be blocking him from making contact. This at least gave him the hope they were still in this dimension, because if they had been pulled into another one he would sense nothing at all.

Still he did not know what could be blocking him from reaching them, especially his daughter's mind. This troubled him greatly, but he was determined to find them and bring them back, no matter what.

+++

(12 Grimmauld place London next day)

Xander shook his head, as he failed to contact Vlad. He had been trying for half an hour with no luck. He placed his sword back into it's scabbard and got up trying to keep any negative thoughts away. He looked up as Lilith entered the room, looking as frustrated as he felt and this made him realize, that she must have hadn't any luck either.

"Something is blocking my connection to father," she said, as soon as she faced him. "This however is not all bad news," she stated.

"How so?" he asked, hoping she had some news to cheer him up.

"The fact that I can at least sense my connection to father makes me believe that we are still in our own dimension," she answered, giving him an encouraging smile.

"How do you figure that?" Xander asked, not quite understanding.

"I am sure if we were in another dimension then I would not be able to sense father at all," Lilith replied.

"I couldn't sense anything at all through the link Vlad set up through the sword," Xander told her, as he sat back down rubbing his eyes.

"You are very new to this kind of thing Alexander and whilst you may have gotten used to the link, you do not know how to control it or what you can do with it," Lilith advised him.

Xander just nodded his head in understanding. He was trying to push away the worry he was feeling for Janna and the others they had left behind. He wished Janna at least had been brought here with him and Lilith where he could keep her safe.

Lilith watched Alexander with some concern, as she noted the worry she could see on his face. She too was worried about the others in their group, but at least Adrian was there to protect them. A knock at the door brought both of them out of their respective thoughts and Lilith opened the door to find the owner of their current lodging, Sirius Black, outside.

"We need you to come downstairs please, Dumbledore wishes to speak to you both," he told them with a grin.

"Very well," Lilith told him, before she followed him downstairs with Alexander close behind.

+++

Tanith was beginning to get nervous as he watched Alexander and Lilith realize they were still in their own dimension. If they got past the magical block Malek had put in place, then the powers faced the fact that Vlad Tepes could discover their hand in his daughter's disappearance, as he was one of the most powerful magical creatures alive.

He could trace the left over magical tendrils from the portal and find their source, which would lead straight to them and once that happened, his lord would know the truth as well. He would be forced to act soon or he and the other powers faced destruction. All for Malek's mad plan to remove what he perceived as a threat.

+++

Xander found himself in a rather big kitchen which was filled with nine people, including Sirius Black and his two friends they had met last night, Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks. Dumbledore was also there, but there was no sign of Professor McGonagall.

Xander felt uneasy with all these new people looking at him and Lilith with mistrust. He knew why they thought they might be a threat, but he would have thought that they would have given them the benefit of the doubt.

"Before we begin, allow me to introduce Alistor Moody, Arthur Weasley, Bill Weasley, Emmeline Vance and Sturgis Podmore," Dumbledore spoke first and pointed with each name of the owner of the same.

"Nice to meet you all," Xander replied, beginning to feel more uneasy as he looked at the weird looking eye Moody was wearing. "I'm Xander and this is Lilith," he added.

"I have called this meeting due to most of the order believing you two may be Death Eater spies," Dumbledore told them, looking each in the eye for a few seconds before looking away.

"Spies?" Xander shouted suddenly angry, as his worry for Janna and his friends and his unease with the entire situation finally exploded. "I will not stand here and be accused of anything by a bunch of people who are not willing to accept some things on faith," he spat. "And I defiantly will not let you accuse my friend either," as he spoke his anger built until suddenly there was a flash of light and his sword instantly appeared in his right hand, making the order jump to their feet and pointing their wands at him, bar Sirius, Tonks and Remus.

"Stop, all of you," Dumbledore shouted. "This is not going to help us," he said, as he noted Lilith had stood up as well and now was pointing a rather large muggle style weapon at his head. "I apologize for the way I phrased that Alexander, but we are in a war and we have to be careful, more so now than ever, due to the fact that the ministry will not help us," he tried to explain.

"I can understand being suspicious, but that gives you no right to accuse us of anything," Xander answered and he lowered his sword slightly as Lilith replaced her hand cannon.

"You are of course correct," Dumbledore nodded in agreement. "However to satisfy the other order members I must ask you to sign this magical contract," he informed them, not liking having to do this, as he believed both were telling the truth as to how they had arrived.

"What will it do?" Lilith asked, as she looked to the piece of parchment Dumbledore had produced.

"If you break the contract by indeed being Death Eaters or by betraying the order, it will take your magic from you," Dumbledore explained, not realising that Xander and Lilith's magic was different to the magic they used in the magical world.

"Fine, once we sign this I would like to speak to Harry," Xander sighed, taking the quill and then signing his name where Dumbledore indicated and then moved to allow Lilith to do the same.

"Why?" Sirius asked, still slightly unsure of these newcomers.

"Harry is involved in your war one way or the other Sirius," Xander explained. "He needs training in how to survive and he also needs advice and I believe some of what I have learned may help him prepare for the future," he continued, missing the frown on Dumbledore's face. "Lilith can also train him in an entirely new form of magic, which may give him an advantage over this Voldemort and save his life," he finished.

Lilith was a little unsure how she felt about trying to teach Harry the ancient magic of her people, but she could see why Alexander had said it. She decided that because they were still in their own dimension she would train Harry and hopefully remove this Voldemort, before he became more of a problem than he already was.

"I am afraid we do not need your help," Dumbledore finally spoke up, not wanting to bring anyone into contact with Harry, who may begin to make the boy take charge of his life and move away from his council.

"I disagree," Sirius said, as he stood up. "Harry will need every advantage he can get, you may be willing to leave him untrained at this point in time, but I think that after what happened at the end of last year he needs to start now," he continued.

"I have to agree Professor," Tonks joined in. "That kid had survived so far with a combination of luck, his friends and some small skills," she added. "But that ain't going to work anymore, without proper training Harry and anyone who follows him will most likely end up dead," she finished, frowning at the old headmaster.

"Harry has started his own group within the school already Albus, which means half the students will follow him into whatever situation Harry finds himself in," Remus now spoke up, after thinking long and hard about the situation. "If they are trained they may do some good and come back alive, without it I doubt we would see most of them again," he told the headmaster straight.

"Alistor your opinion?" Dumbledore asked, not liking how he was losing control of the situation.

"They are all making good points, Albus," Moody said looking thoughtful. "And I have to agree. The restrictions we have placed on the kid so far have made him angry and willing to defy us if he has to," he advised, "but if we offer to train him and a small bunch of his friends, we may be able to keep the kid where we can keep an eye on him," he finished.

"I'm with them Albus. Ron and Hermione will not leave Harry's side and Ginny, Fred and George will most likely follow them as well," Arthur finally spoke up. "Better we make the offer now and rebuild the trust Harry feels we have broken, than later after some kind of disaster," he added, hating the thought of his children in danger.

"I'm with dad. After everything that has happened so far, how can you not expect Harry and the others to not end up in some kind of dangerous situation again?" Bill agreed.

Dumbledore could not ignore that point, no matter what safe guards he had put in place in the four years Harry had been at Hogwarts, he had ended up fighting for his life every time. He sighed and felt slightly tired. He looked to the two members of the group who had not spoken yet.

"Emmeline, Sturgis do you have anything to add?" he asked the two.

"The others have basically said everything I was going to point out, so not really," Emmeline answered. "However I will say if you agree to this professor you may be able to calm Harry down and get him to focus a lot more than he was before he went back to school," she added. "I would also suggest you stop withholding information on what's going on with Voldemort from him. He has earned the right to know," she added.

There were mumbles of agreement on that point and again Dumbledore could not dismiss the point, Harry had surpassed everything he had expected from the boy.

"I think it's clear what the right choice is Albus and one of our main goals is to keep Harry alive. I think this will go a long way in helping with that," Sturgis finally put in his own view.

"Very well," Dumbledore finally relented, as he really did want to keep Harry and his friends alive and well. "I will bring Harry back tonight to discuss this matter with you. I thank you for your aid," he told Alexander and Lilith, who had token their seats again and watched the discussion.

"You're welcome," Xander replied. "If this Voldemort wins you said he would try and conquer our world, right?" he asked.

"That is his long term goal, yes," Dumbledore confirmed.

"That means he is a threat to Janna, my unborn baby and the rest of my friends," Xander told them. "Which means he has to die either by my hand, Harry's or yours, but he has to die," he stated clearly to which everyone nodded in agreement.

The meeting finally broke up and Xander and Lilith went back to their room to discuss what they would teach Harry, if he accepted their offer.

Dumbledore returned to the school feeling conflicted. On one hand he was happy to find two new allies in their fight against Voldemort and on the other he did not want to lose his control of Harry and he believed Alexander would push Harry to take control of his life and make his own decisions.  
7\. Chapter 7  
Chapter 7

(Hogwarts Common Room, same time as the meeting)

Harry was jerked awake by a large shout of surprise, he looked around noticing Hermione to the side of him also slowly waking up and from her position he could tell they had fallen asleep against each other.

He looked around for the source of the noise to see Ron in front of them looking angry and surprised at seeing them like that, before he could say anything Ron finally found his voice.

"What the hell is going on?" he demanded.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, not understanding why his friend was upset.

"I mean with you two all nice and comfy against each other," Ron replied heatedly. "What's going on?" he repeated his question.

"Nothing is going on," Hermione told him, as she finally came fully awake.

Ron didn't respond, instead he glared at them for a few seconds and then turned and left through the portrait hole, leaving the other two confused as to what was going on.

"What's wrong with Ron?" Harry asked, as he removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes.

"I'm not sure Harry, but I think he's under the belief we're together," Hermione replied, as she replayed her friend's actions in her mind.

"What?" Harry said shocked. "But that's not possible," he said and noticing the frown on Hermione's face he hastened to explain. "You're like a sister to me Hermione. Nothing could happen between us because that's how I view you," he told her and watched as his friend started to smile.

"Thanks Harry," Hermione said, feeling warm inside at knowing she meant that much to her friend. "I feel the same way," she added as she hugged him. "We should try and talk to Ron," she told him, as she pulled away.

"No," Harry said firmly, as he remembered how Ron had acted during the Tri-Wizard tournament. It was the same as how he had acted a moment ago. "Let him come to us Hermione," he told her. "He has to learn he can't keep jumping to conclusions and then expect us to forgive him," he continued, as he replaced his glasses and began to head to the dorm room to change.

Hermione stayed where she was, as she thought about what Harry had said. He had a point. Ron had a habit of allowing his temper to rule him and it had caused numerous problems between them all and she was getting tired of it and it seemed Harry had grown tired of it as well. She stood up and finally headed to change herself, hoping this argument didn't spiral out of control.

+++

(LA)

Janna woke slowly up and instantly missed Xander's presence, she sighed as she got up and looked out of the window, wishing they knew things were going to turn out okay.

She knew they had a better chance of retrieving Xander and Lilith with the arrival of Vlad and his group, but a part of her was afraid she would never see him again.

"Are you okay Janna?" Amy's concerned voice came from behind her.

Janna had been so lost in thought, that she hadn't heard her door open. She turned around to face Xander's friend and tried to present a confident face, but she knew it wasn't working by the look on the witches face.

"I will be, when we get Alex and Lilith back," she finally replied. "I just feel out of sorts since Adrian told us what happened to them. I can't focus, because I'm worried we won't save them and Alex will never see his child being born," she confessed.

"We will save them Janna," Amy said confidently. "And nothing will keep Alex from trying to get back to you and your child," she added. "You have to keep that belief alive," she advised.

"I know Amy," Janna agreed.

"There's a meeting downstairs, Adrian thought you might like to know," Amy told her, after a few minutes of silence. "Jessica on the other hand thought you might not be interested and might just want to rest," she added.

"No, I think I've rested enough. I'll be there in a few minutes," Janna said, as she decided to had to do everything she could to rescue Alex and Lilith.

+++

(Riddle Manor)

The house was silent as the Dark Lord walked towards his throne room and he was followed by three of his minions. Voldemort had been planning his latest plan for some time and the time to strike was almost upon them. He entered the large room and sat down, as his minions took their places on their knees in front of them.

"How does the planning go, Lucius?" he asked.

"We are almost ready my Lord," Lucius Malfoy answered. "We have everyone prepared to assault Azkaban and release the others. The only problems on hand are the dementors," he added, shivering at the idea of going near the creatures.

"They will serve me as soon as we arrive, just as they did the last time," Voldemort countered. "Make the final preparations," he ordered, as he began to think on how to draw Potter out of the school.

"My Lord, I have come with news," Wormtail said, as he walked into the room and knelt.

"Speak," Voldemort commanded to the weakling Wizard. He only tolerated the fool due to his usefulness at gathering knowledge without being seen, thanks to his Animagus ability.

"There has been a lot of talk inside the Wizengamot about removing Fudge from his position," Wormtail reported. "Amelia Bones is leading a small, but growing group of witches and wizards who are questioning Fudges orders," he continued.

"That cannot be allowed," Voldemort hissed. "Fudge has been very helpful in keeping the magical world ignorant of my return and in destroying Potter and Dumbledore's reputation, without even knowing it," he said, as he stood up. "After we release my faithful followers from Azkaban we will pay Bones a visit and deal with her," he decided. "Well done Wormtail," he smiled, as his followers bowed and then left him alone to continue his planning.

+++

(Hogwarts)

Harry walked into the headmaster office feeling slightly nervous. The fact that after nearly half the term of avoiding him the headmaster had sent for him had put him on edge.

"Ah Harry, thank you for coming," Dumbledore said from his desk, where he was going through some reports.

"Why did you need to see me headmaster?" Harry asked.

"After a meeting with Alexander and Lilith they have offered to train you and some of your friends," Dumbledore informed him.

Harry was not surprised by this information, after his short talk with the two newcomers and he had already decided to take it, if they offered, as he needed to be prepared for any future confrontations with Voldemort.

"Alexander wishes a meeting with you tonight if you agree," Dumbledore told him, interrupting his thoughts.

"I would like that sir," Harry responded. "I want to start training for what's to come and I would like to bring some of the DA as well, those who I know will be the most helpful," he added.

"Very well, Professor McGonagall will bring you and those you chose here tonight and I will send you all to HQ with a portkey," Dumbledore said, hoping he was not making a mistake in trusting the newcomers to train Harry and his small group. "Which of your group would you like to take with you?" he asked.

"Neville, Luna, Hermione, Ginny, Susan, Hannah, Fred and George to start with, as they are showing the most promise during the DA meetings," Harry said in reply, before turning and exiting the office. He headed towards the library, only to run into someone and knocking them to the ground.

"Sorry," a soft voice said and when Harry looked up from where he had fallen, he noticed who it was that he had knocked down.

It was Susan Bones a member of Hufflepuff house and the DA. She was a short girl with darkish blond hair and blue eyes. He had not had a lot of contact with her in the past few years, but he had noticed her around and taken a liking to her soft spoken manner and loyalty to her friends.

She had also been one of a handful who had stuck up for him during second year when nearly every person in the school, including most of his own house, had believed him to be the Heir of Slytherin and was petrifying people.

"It was my fault Susan," he replied, as he quickly stood up again and helped her back to her feet. "I wasn't looking where I was going," he said apologetically. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I didn't hurt myself," Susan replied with a smile, as she looked into the eyes of the boy she had began to like a lot more than a friend and she cursed the fact that she hadn't had much chance to interact with Harry. "How are you doing Harry?" she asked, noticing he seemed a bit preoccupied.

"Things are changing Susan. Those two newcomers who arrived yesterday are going to help us," he replied with his own smile. "If you are willing tonight, I will introduce you and Hannah," he told her.

"I'm in and I will tell Hannah," Susan replied, smiling widely and was glad that Harry had chosen to include her in his plans.

"Good, McGonagall will come and get you tonight, but be careful. Umbridge is keeping a close eye on us and we can't blow this," he cautioned her. "And don't tell any of the others, even Ron, as they don't know anything about this yet," he added.

"Why not Ron?" she asked confused.

"We had an argument because he jumped to conclusions again, just like he did last year," he answered, as he grew comfortable talking to someone who was not Hermione or Ron. "He thought something was going on between me and Hermione, cause he found us sleeping against each other in the common room," he said, as he leaned against the wall.

"Some of the others think that as well," Susan admitted. "You two are quite close and give that impression. You know?" she added, trying not to break this chance of getting to know Harry better.

"But there isn't," Harry protested. "Hermione and I are like brother and sister and that's all," he stated. "I don't even see why Ron would go off his head at us for it," he said confused.

"Most likely because he fancies Hermione," Susan informed him, feeling relieved that there was nothing going on between Harry and Hermione.

"Really?" Harry asked surprised.

"Everyone has noticed it, bar themselves as they are to busy yelling at each other all the time," Susan replied, as they began to walk down the corridor.

+++

(LA)

Janna was quite happy to see that Vlad or Alucard, as he preferred to be called these days, was intent of finding who was behind the ambush. His boss Sir Hellsing was quite imposing and also seemed to be the one keeping the king of the vampires under control.

"Adrian and I will begin our search for those responsible for the ambush tonight, whilst you stay here and research the books I brought along," Alucard told them.

"I have a suggestion I would like to put forward, which may help us," Jessica spoke up.

"And what is that?" Adrian asked her.

"I am going to visit Lilah and see if she can help locate these people. Alexander believed there was more to Wolfram and Hart than just being a normal law firm," Jessica told them. "If my son's instincts are correct, they may be able to help," she continued.

"Alexander was indeed correct about Wolfram and Hart," Alucard said with a smile, as he had seen the threat Alexander had given his aunt. "Tell your sister you are there on my order and she should not give you much trouble," he told Jessica, knowing that sometimes the lawyers could be a pain in the neck. "Seras you will remain here and help protect Sir Hellsing and the others," he continued.

"Yes master," Seras nodded in reply, although she would have preferred being out hunting, but she knew that her master trusted very few people to protect Sir Hellsing.

"I'll go with Jessica," Janna said, wanting to be more involved in locating her lover.

"Agreed, let's get going," Adrian said, wanting to find his sister and Alexander and deal with those who had ambushed them.  
8\. Chapter 8  
Chapter 8

(12 Grimmauld place London)

Harry tried not to stumble as the portkey dropped them onto the floor of his godfather's house. He looked around to see that they were in the kitchen and Sirius and Alexander were awaiting them.

He noticed Susan, Hannah and Neville were looking at Sirius in shock and fear, whilst Luna just smiled at him, with what he guessed was her usual demeanor.

"It's okay. Sirius is not guilty of what he was accused of," he tried to reassure them.

"How do you know Harry?" Susan asked, willing to give him the benefit of the doubt.

"I've seen the real person responsible and heard him confess to the crimes as well," Harry replied, as he walked over to hug Sirius who returned warmly.

"Who was it?" Hannah asked, backing up a little still unsure of the man who she had been brought up to believe had killed thirteen people and betrayed Harry's parents.

"Peter Pettigrew," Harry answered with a hateful gaze. "He's a rat Animagus and he used that to fake his own death and blame Sirius for everything," he added. "Seen as Sirius never had a trial everyone just bought his conviction as him been guilty," he finished.

"I don't think Harry would be anywhere near him if he was guilty, so I believe him," Neville said confidently.

Fred, George, Ginny and Hermione all nodded in agreement for effect, seen as they actually already knew about all of this. It was enough to convince the two girls and calm them down as well.

"So why are we here Harry?" Luna asked, as she took a seat at the kitchen table, followed by the others.

"And where is Ron?" Hermione inquired, having noted their friend's absence since being brought to the headmaster's office.

"I choose not to bring Ron here, because his attitude needs to change and this may wake him up to that. Plus you guys are further along in your spell casting than him, bar Neville," he answered Hermione's question first. "And the reason Neville is here, even if he is not up to scratch, is because I think it's a lack of confidence that's holding him back and the wand he is using," he continued.

"My wand?" Neville asked, not used to anyone showing him support, bar Hannah who shared his love of plants.

"The wand maker Mr. Ollivander told me when I bought my wand that the wand has to be keyed to his owner to work fully and that if it isn't it will not work properly," Harry explained. "Your wand Neville belonged to your father and so was keyed to him, not you and so when you use it, it doesn't work as it should," he told his friend.

"Oh," Neville said, as he thought over what Harry had told him.

"One of the things we will do in the next week or so is to get you a wand which is keyed to you," Harry told him, wanting all of his friends to have the best chance at survival.

"Thanks Harry," Neville replied with a wide smile at the idea of having his own wand and not his father's.

"Now why don't you tell us why we are here like Luna asked?" Susan spoke up, smiling at Harry's generosity.

"You are here for training in combat, not just magical combat, but hand to hand as well," Harry answered. "Alexander and his friend Lilith will teach us how to fight without wands," he added. "And before you ask why that should be important, think about how useful it will be if you lose your wand to have a way to defend yourself that the Death Eaters wouldn't expect you to have," he explained.

"You have a point Harry," Hermione said thoughtfully. "Do you really think knowing how to defend ourselves like this will be useful?" she asked.

"I do," Harry replied instantly.

"We won't just be training you in hand to hand combat, but also with certain weapons. You can never know what kind of fight you will find yourselves in and so it will be handy to have a wider range of skills to fall back on than just on how to cast spells," Xander finally stepped into the conversation.

The others looked at each other for a few seconds and then as one turned and nodded their heads in agreement. Harry smiled and was happy that they had chosen to accept the offer.

"Okay follow us and we can get started," Sirius said, happy that his godson's friends had not just accepted the offer of training, but his status as well.

+++

(L.A Wolfram and Hart Offices)

Jessica and Janna almost stalked into the building, their anger and fear for Alexander and Lilith pushing them to show a harder look than they would normally have, especially after Vlad had told them the lawyers could sometimes be pretty nasty.

"Can I help you?" the receptionist asked, as they came to a halt before the main desk.

"Yes, please inform Lilah Morgan that Jessica Morgan and Janna Kalderdash would like to see her immediately," she answered using her maiden name, so Lilah would know it was her sister.

"Please wait a moment," the receptionist said, as she picked up a phone and dialed a number.

Jessica and Janna took the time to look around the area, noting the security guards watching them and everyone else for any signs of a threat.

"Excuse me," the receptionist said and they turned to give her their attention. "Miss Morgan is busy right now and has asked me to tell you to come back later," the receptionist told them.

Jessica narrowed her eyes at the response and almost spat out her reply. "Tell her that we are here on the order of Vlad Tepes and he will be most annoyed, if she doesn't see us right this instant," she told the paling woman.

"Yes mam," the receptionist answered not liking the tone of the woman and quickly redialed Lilah Morgan's number and quickly gave the new information and almost sighed in relief when Lilah agreed to come down. "She will be down in a minute, please take a seat," she told the two women.

"Thank you," Janna said in reply, as she noted that Jessica was still to angry to say anything else and guided her over to the nearest chairs.

+++

(Hogwarts)

Ron Weasley was almost in a rage as he noticed that not only was Harry and Hermione missing, but so were his brothers and sister plus Neville as well. He guessed they were up to something and for some reason he had been excluded.

He couldn't believe the nerve of his friend after everything he had done to support him. He walked down into the common room to wait for their return, so that he could confront them, making sure not to wake the others in their dorm room.

+++

(L.A Wolfram and Hart Offices)

Jessica and Janna stood up as Lilah left the elevator and headed towards them with a frown on her face, neither cared too much if they had interrupted her business.

"Okay Jessica, what's so important that you had to interrupt my meeting?" Lilah asked, noting the anger on her sister's face and the fear which was buried behind it.

"Not here, we need to talk in private," Janna replied knowing Jessica may lose her temper during this conversation and it was best that this didn't happen in the middle of the lobby.

"Very well follow me," Lilah sighed and led them back to the elevator and then to her office, she sat down and waited.

"Alexander and Lilith were ambushed yesterday during an investigation into a dangerous build up of normal magic and dimensional magic," Jessica began. "The buildup created a portal which sucked them into it," she continued.

"And?" Lilah asked, not knowing that her sister knew that the law firm dealt in the supernatural.

"And we want your help in locating those responsible, Lilah," Jessica spat in reply. "I know this place deals with more than just normal people and you are going to help me one way or the other," she threatened her sister.

"Vlad Tepes himself is in LA to locate those responsible for the disappearance of his daughter and if he believes you are withholding information, he may chose to pay you a visit," Janna added, knowing that may show how important the situation was.

Lilah took all the information on board and almost paled in fear at the idea of Vlad Tepes coming to get any information they had on the situation himself. The fact that he was in LA proved this was a situation that could get out of control quite easily.

"Damn it Lilah, Alexander is your nephew you have to help us," Jessica finally lost control of her temper, as she watched her sister sit there thinking.

Lilah finally looked at sister closely and could tell she feared for her son's safe return and the fact that she had come to her for help showed how much she wanted him back. It pleased her deep inside that Jessica at least trusted her enough to give her that help.

"Wait here and I will see what I can find out," Lilah told them. "And try and keep your temper under control Jessica, losing it will not help you in finding the information you want," she advised before leaving.

+++

(Hogwarts)

Ron jumped to his feet as the portrait door opened and Harry led the others inside, only coming to a halt as they noticed him standing there.

"Where the hell have you all been?" he demanded to know.

"That's none of your business Ron," Harry replied with narrowed eyes, still annoyed with the way his friend acted.

"None of my business?" Ron said with wide eyes. "You dare say that after everything I have done for you?" he hissed angrily.

"At the moment yes," Harry replied with an even tone. "You need to take a look at your recent actions Ron and then come talk to me," he added, before he side stepped his friend and heading to the dorm room.

"Hermione?" Ron asked, sure she would tell him where they had been.

"None of us can tell you Ron," Hermione replied annoyed at the tone of the redhead. "We all swore to keep it secret," she added, before heading to her own dorm room, followed by Neville, Fred and George, only Ginny stayed where she was.

"You're going to have to do what Harry suggested if you are ever going to be a part of this," she advised her brother, before leaving him to stand in the common room to think over what had just happened.  
9\. Chapter 9  
Chapter 9

(L.A Wolfram and Hart Offices)

Lilah left her boss's office and was relieved that they too did not want to anger the legendary Vlad Tepes. She had been told to get the information from Lindsey McDonald, who had been the lawyer assigned to the case. She was surprised to learn those responsible were connected to the firm, but she was determined to get the information not only to stop Vlad for directing his anger towards them, but also to continue to rebuild her relationship with her sister.

She walked straight to Lindsey's office and entered without knocking, the two of them had never gotten on and this was just one more way to annoy the man who wanted to get in her way.

"What do you want?" Lindsey asked from his desk, instantly annoyed to see the woman who was his rival within the firm,

"I want the files pertaining to the cult who ambushed two people yesterday," she replied with a glare.

"I don't think so," Lindsey replied with a smirk as he stood. "You don't have the clearance for those files," he added, thinking he had the upper hand

"Sorry to disappoint you Lindsey, but Holland Manners has given me all the clearance I need to have those files and if you refuse, I will take great pleasure in allowing Vlad Tepes to know that you are protecting those responsible for the disappearance of his daughter," Lilah told him and smiled inwardly, as the man paled faster than she thought someone could.

"What?" Lindsey said in shock. "The Vlad Tepes?" he asked, his voice shook a bit which pleased Lilah to no end.

"That's correct," Lilah confirmed. "Now the files and I mean all of them." She demanded

All Lindsey could do was nodding his head and move towards the filing cabinet behind him. He opened it with a key he had on a chain around his neck. He pulled the closest file out and closed and locked the cabinet again before turning and handing the file over while trying to ignore her smug look.

"Thank you," Lilah said with a wide smile before leaving Lindsey to his thoughts.

+++

(Hogwarts)

Harry woke after a very intense dream which for once did not feature Voldemort or his followers, but instead involved his parents and strangely enough Susan Bones. He was unsure as to why she had appeared in his dream, but he had to admit he wasn't complaining about it either.

He woke to find Ron was already gone from the room and he hoped he would not have another face off with his friend, but he doubted Ron would hold his temper in. He didn't want to lose Ron as a friend, but if he continued to act the way he was that was what was going to happen. It seemed the more steps he took away from being Ron's friend, the more he became friendly with the others, especially Neville and Susan.

"Morning Harry," Dean said, as he entered the room and grabbed some books from his trunk, before leaving as quickly as he entered.

Harry had a shower and then dressed for the day ahead, groaning as he realized he had Defense against the Dark Arts and that meant he would have to face Umbridge once again. Sirius and Remus had both advised him to do everything he could to keep his temper under control and he was determined to do just that.

Lilith had given him some lessons on emotional control and even told him to start meditating to help him along and he had started last night. He walked down into the empty common room, bar Neville and Hermione who were squaring off against Ron whose face was red with anger. He wondered where Ginny and the twins were before walking towards them. Ron instantly turned to face him, as he noticed him approach.

"What's going on?" Harry asked.

"I want to know what's going on, that's what?" Ron replied heatedly. "I have the right to know after everything I have done for you," he added, glaring at Harry.

"No you don't and it's that attitude of yours that has made me exclude you," Harry countered. "I am sick of you jumping to conclusions about things and attacking people only to apologies later on, when you realize how wrong you've been. You always expect us to accept it, well not this time," he continued. "You have to learn to control your temper and think things through, before you start an argument," he added with a glare of his own.

Ron stared at him for a few moments, before turning around and leaving through the portrait hole. Hermione and Neville glanced at Harry and noted he was angry himself.

"Are you okay Harry?" Hermione asked, as she stepped closer to her friend.

"I will be. I just hope that one day he will take what I am saying to heart," Harry responded. "Come on, let's get breakfast," he said, as he headed for the portrait hole himself. "Where's Ginny and the twins?" he asked, as he stepped into the corridor.

"They had already left for the great hall when we came down and Ron cornered us," Neville answered. "Most likely a good thing, as Ginny's temper is twice as bad as Ron's and if Ron accidentally hurt Ginny during the argument, the twins would have made him pay dearly, as they are quite protective of her," he added with a smile.

"He would have deserved it, as he never pays attention to what he says to people and has a habit of hurting people with words alone, especially Hermione and it drives me insane," Harry told him, as he gave Hermione's hand a quick squeeze, for which she gave him a smile in return, pleased he cared so much for her.

"Let's forget Ron for now and just enjoy the morning," Hermione said to which Harry and Neville agreed.

+++

(L.A Wolfram and Hart Offices)

Lilah entered the office looking again and was quite pleased with herself. It gave Jessica hope that she had found something they could use to track down the ones they needed to find.

"Did you find anything?" Janna asked nervously.

"Actually I did," Lilah responded, still pleased with getting one over Lindsey. "It would seem that a colleague of mine had done business with them and after a little talk with my boss, he gave me all the information he had," she added, as she placed the file in front of her sister.

Jessica gave her a smile before opening the file and then began reading it, whilst Janna leaned back in her chair and breathed a sigh of relief at finally having something to go on that could help them locate Alex and Lilith.

Lilah remained silent as the two worked through all the documents in the file. She could tell from the smile her sister had given her, that she was grateful for her assistance.

"This form states that they have bought five warehouses, including the one where Alex and Lilith were ambushed," Jessica said with a smile, as she finally saw a productive path for Vlad and Adrian's search.

"That gives us four targets to check out when we get back," Janna carried on the train of thought Jessica had begun.

"You should be careful Jessica, these people could be dangerous, especially if they have been warned by the lawyer who was working for them," Lilah advised her sister. "Lindsey McDonald may try and get back at me for this by trying to hurt you. He doesn't always do what the boss' tells him and he hates it when someone gets the better of him," she continued.

"Don't worry Lilah, even if they are prepared for us, I doubt they could hurt Vlad or Adrian too badly," Jessica replied with a warm smile. "Especially in their current state of minds," she added.

"Still the point stands, they may be almost not being killable, but you are not," Lilah reminded them.

"Point taken," Jessica admitted, as Janna continued to go through the remaining documents.

"Can we photocopy these, please?" Janna asked, as she handed over the papers she believed would be most useful to their search.

"Of course, I'll keep the full file here in case you need it again," Lilah told them, pleased she had been able to help her sister and keep a very angry Vlad Tepes from coming here.

She quickly placed the documents through the copier and then handed them to Janna, whilst she replaced the originals in the file and then hid it in her safe.

"Thanks a lot Lilah," Jessica said as she stood up."You may just have saved Alexander and Lilith's lives," she added.

"You're welcome and I was glad I could help," Lilah replied. "I hope you find what you're looking for," she added, as they left after Jessica gave her a brief hug.

Lilah pondered the day's events and smiled as she decided it had been a good day. She had got one over her rival Lindsey McDonald and she had taken a huge step in rebuilding her relationship with her sister.

+++

(12 Grimmauld place London)

Alexander moved as fast as he could through the exercises Lilith had started him on, as he thought over how the night training session with Harry and his friends had gone.

Harry had accepted everything they had to offer, whilst his friends had been somewhat uncertain at the beginning, but had soon got into things after he had told them a bit about his own story of fighting vampires and how the training, Lilith and her brother had begun giving him, had helped him survive.

"How long do you think we will stay here?" he asked Lilith as he finished his training.

"I do not know Alexander," Lilith answered from behind him. "No one can guess how a portal will act. Only one thing is certain, sometime in the future the portal will open again and pull us in and send us to a new location," she continued.

"Why?" he asked.

"When we moved through the portal we became exposed to the magic within it, which means until we can figure someway to break our connection to it, the portal will continue to pull us through dimensions at random intervals," she explained.

"Which means we could be finding ourselves in new locations and involved in a lot of situations for a long time?" he asked.

"That is correct Alexander," Lilith confirmed with a sad smile. "But have hope, our friends and family are most likely doing everything they can to find us," she advised gently, hoping to encourage him.

"Of that I have no doubt," Xander said with a smile as he thought of Janna and the others.

+++

(Other Realm)

Cassandra watched everything with a hopeful smile. After looking over everything that had to do with Harry and his fight with the Dark Lord Voldemort she was convinced Alexander could benefit from his encounter through the portal and gain a lot of experience, which would serve him well in his future journeys.

Her lord had come to the same conclusion a lot sooner, but she had been more worried for her descendant's safety than anything else at that time. Now she believed this could be a huge benefit in his quest. It may also help not only Harry, who had already changed from a unsure young boy to a very confident young man, to face his own destiny head on, but also any other people who Alexander and Lilith may encounter.

She smiled as she watched Alexander continue his own training, even as he began Harry and his friends along the same path. She waved her hand over the viewing pool and the scene changed to show Jessica and Janna return to the mansion to share what they had learned from Wolfram and Hart.

+++

(L.A)

Everyone sat at the table and was prepared to begin the meeting.

"So what did you find out?" Amy asked, hoping that they had found something that could help them locate their missing friends.

"After having to threaten my sister with a visit from Vlad, she became much more cooperative and her bosses quickly moved along the same path once they heard how angry Vlad was," Jessica began causing Alucard to smile insanely, happy to know he was still feared by the supernatural community.

"Then what happened?" Sir Hellsing inquired with an amused look at Jessica's way of handling the lawyers and getting their cooperation.

"Lilah got the file pertaining to the people involved in the ambush. As it seems they had hired Wolfram and Hart lawyers for legal support in buying a lot of warehouses, including the one where the ambush took place," Jessica answered, whilst Janna placed the copies of the documents she had gotten on the table.

"So we have somewhere to begin our search?" Alucard asked, now focused on his task of finding the people responsible for his daughter's disappearance.

"We have four targets to search, all warehouses," Janna answered. "Two of them are on the far end of the city and the other two are close to the one where the ambush occurred," she continued.

"We can search all of them pretty quickly, thanks to our transformation abilities," Adrian said with a smile, as he picked up the paper with the addresses of the warehouses, glad they now had a focus for the search ahead.

"Here are the files of the leaders of the cult involved," Jessica told them, as she handed one of the documents to Alucard.

"Good, at least now I know which ones to keep alive," Alucard growled, as he looked at the pictures of the main leaders.

"Make sure you do not let your temper get the better of you Alucard," Sir Hellsing warned him.

"Yes master," Alucard said with a smile as he reined his anger in for now. "I believe we have enough now to begin our search immediately," he added.

"Before you go, Lilah warned us that the lawyer involved with these people, someone called Lindsey McDonald, may have warned them that we are coming, against the orders of his bosses," Janna said, as she remembered the warning Lilah had given them.

"Understood," Adrian replied and then growled, "But it will do them no good, especially as they will be expecting humans to attack and not two Nosferatu," he added.

"They maybe expecting Vlad to show up, but not his son as well," Jessica said.

"Then we still have the advantage," Alucard smiled in response. "Lets get ready," he said to his son and the two headed for the armory.

"So what do we do whilst they search the warehouses?" Amy asked.

"We will continue to research how to retrieve Alexander and Lilith from the portal," Sir Hellsing answered. "I believe that will prove to be our greatest challenge," she added, to which the others nodded in agreement.

+++

(Azkaban Island Midnight)

Lord Voldemort almost smiled as his forces headed towards the prison of Azkaban on their brooms. He couldn't wait to release some of his most devoted and viscous servants from their imprisonment, so that they could once again serve him and lead his army.

He turned to Severus Snape and gave a nod to proceed in the first wave of the attack. He had decided to get the Potions Professor to lead this attack to find out if he really was on his side or if he had indeed become a follower of the old fool Dumbledore, as some of his inner circle believed.

Lucius Malfoy moved up to his side, followed by Peter Pettigrew and Walden McNair who was to lead the second wave.

"Have the dementors responded to the call?" he demanded to know.

"Yes my lord," McNair replied with a bow of his head. "Just as you had predicted, as soon as you promised them a larger area to feed they instantly agreed to join us and will assault the ministry guards when the attack begins." As McNair finished speaking a red and green spark went into the night to signal the beginning of the battle.

"Let us free our comrades in arms," Lord Voldemort ordered, looking forward to venting some of his anger on the ministry guards who dared to raise their wands against him.

+++

(Hogwarts)

Harry woke up screaming as his link to Voldemort broke through his newly built barriers. He watched in horror as Voldemort tortured man after man who dared to get in his way. He could feel the immense joy the Dark Lord was feeling as he killed the guards after torturing them. He tried to break the link, but found himself stuck watching the Dark Lord rampage through what was now clear to him Azkaban prison. He was almost sick as he saw two dementors sucking the souls out of two guards and a group of Death Eaters laughed at the sight. Finally he was able to break the link, just as he saw the Dark Lord open a cell to reveal a dirty haired woman look up with an insane smile and Harry knew he had seen her before in the headmaster's pensive. The woman was Bellatrix Lestrange.

He jerked awake and fell of his bed as Neville rushed back into the room after running out to get Professor McGonagall, whilst the other boys in his dorm, including Ron, watched.

"Are you alright Mr. Potter?" the professor asked, as she bent down noticing the sweat running down his face and the sick look on his face.

"He's attacked Azkaban," Harry forced out, as Hermione rushed into the room after Neville had shouted up the girl's stairs that she was needed. She dropped to her knees beside Harry and rubbed his arms, ignoring Ron all together who glared at her actions.

"Are you sure?" McGonagall asked gently, hoping her pupil was wrong about what he had seen.

"I'm sure and the dementors have joined him as well," Harry said, feeling a bit more focused.

"Stay with him Miss Granger, whilst I get the headmaster," McGonagall told her. She stood up and as she was leaving, she rushed the other boys out of the room.

"Harry?" Hermione asked worried.

"I'll be okay," Harry assured her with a weak smile, as they waited for the arrival of the headmaster.  
10\. Chapter 10  
Chapter 10

(Hogwarts)

Harry leaned against Hermione as he told what he had seen in his vision of the attack on Azkaban. He still felt the horror of what he had seen from Voldemort's point of view and whilst it had been horrible, it had only fueled his desire to destroy Voldemort and those that followed him.

The new path he had now started, thanks to Xander and Lilith, was, he hoped, the answer to do just that. He knew it was dangerous and those that followed him would be in equal danger, but it seemed the best thing to do.

"I will go straight to the ministry and see if they have any information Harry. I will leave you in the care of Miss Granger whilst I am gone," Professor Dumbledore finally spoke, after hearing Harry's report.

"No sir," Harry said, as he stood up pulling Hermione with him. "Please let me gather the others and head back to headquarters to continue our training," he added with a determined look.

"Are you sure you are up to it tonight Harry?" Dumbledore asked with a little admiration for Harry's growing strength.

"I am," Harry replied instantly.

He knew Xander and Lilith would not be with them for long. The dimensional portal they had arrived through would reappear and take them to someplace else and so he was determined to learn everything he could from them before they vanished.

+++

(Riddle Manor)

Lord Voldemort smiled as he stood in front of his replenished forces, all of whom were kneeling in front of him. "Very soon we will begin preparations for our assault on the forces loyal to Dumbledore and once they are dealt with, we will deal with the ministry and finally allow them to know that in their ignorance they have insured my victory," he told his followers, his voice echoing across the chamber they were in.

The Death Eaters all began chanting his name and shouting their approval.

"Lucius prepare for an assault on Amelia Bones house in three days," Voldemort ordered.

"As you wish my lord," Lucius Malfoy replied with a low bow, before leaving the chamber followed by the others, leaving Voldemort to his thoughts of his eventual conquest.

+++

(12 Grimmauld place London)

Harry pushed himself as hard as he could, as the images of the assault on Azkaban continued to replay in his mind. He turned as Xander lunged at him with a wooden staff he was using for this training session. He turned again and shot out his own arm in an attempt to catch Xander in the side, but Xander caught his arm and twisted it backwards before knocking him of balance, Harry quickly dropped into a role and then came back up to face Xander.

"Well done Harry," Xander told him as he leaned against the staff. "You have managed to get the basics down and also recovered your balance pretty fast," he added.

"Thanks," Harry said as he caught his breathe.

"Now remember, the Death Eaters as far as I have been told, will ignore any normal methods of fighting, bar maybe using swords and this will give you and the others an advantage, if you can implement it at the right time," Xander informed him, as he took a drink of water. "However there is a chance that once you start using this, Voldemort might try and counter by using muggle under the mind control curse you have mentioned to fight back," he added. "So I think the best thing to do if this happens is to kill the Death Eater controlling the attackers," he finished, as he finally sat down, as did Harry.

"The headmaster doesn't like killing the enemy," Harry responded, not liking the idea much either.

"Harry, you have no choice, this is war," Xander shot back. He hated to do this, but he knew that he had to get this point across to Harry and his friends. "So far any Death Eater you have captured has escaped in both wars. Either through bribery or being busted out," Xander continued. "If you and your friends want to win this war and live to have families, then you have to start facing the enemy on equal terms, which means that you must use all available weapons at hand and make the Death Eaters regret ever joining Voldemort," he added.

"I guess you're right, but I still don't have to like it, do I?" Harry finally asked.

"No you don't, but it is the only way you will win this war and come out alive," Xander replied with an understanding look. "Dumbledore's way will not work because Voldemort is after total domination of the world and he will not act reasonably or mercifully," he stated with certainty.

"True," Harry agreed. "I guess the headmaster still hopes that he can end the war without too many casualties, like what happened in the first war," he added after a few minutes of thought.

"You can't make that mistake Harry, too much depends on the choices you will make and those choices will also affect my world and those I care for, so choose carefully," Xander warned him, knowing so far they were still in the same universe and that any choices made here would affect his own teams cause.

"You make a valid point Alexander," Lilith said from the doorway, startling both occupants of the room. They noted that they had been joined by the others, including Sirius and Remus.

"But a painful one," Remus remarked. "We have fought this war once before and we lost a lot of good people and I don't think any of us wants to go though it again, even if we must to survive and we certainty do not want our children to go through it," Remus added.

"However due to the mistakes of your government and the rampant bribery that happened your children will go through it and some of them will not survive, once again sue to the mistakes of your leaders," Xander said heatedly.

"We know," Sirius responded. "We don't like it anymore than you do and we are trying to wake them up to their error, but it ain't easy to make people realize their mistakes," he added with a shake of his head.

"It's never easy," Xander said with a faraway look in his eyes. "But then nothing worth doing is ever easy," he added with a grim smile.

+++

(L.A)

Alucard and Adrian dropped into the factory they hoped would be the base of the people who had sprung the ambush on Alexander and Lilith, but it was clear as soon as they looked around that the area wasn't it.

"Two down father," Adrian commented with a growl at them being wrong once again.

"Patience Adrian," Alucard cautioned him. "We will find those responsible for the ambush and then we will make them regret ever being born," he added with an evil grin, which reminded Adrian of how his father had been after the murder of his mother.

+++

(Other Realm)

Cassandra noticed the uneasy look on her lord's face when he returned from where ever he had been.

"It would seem Alexander and Lilith will soon be sucked back into the portal and when that happens we will lose them for a while again," her lord told her.

"Is there nothing we can do my lord?" she asked, beginning to get annoyed with the whole situation.

"You know there isn't, not until we know for sure who has done this," her lord replied with a fierce look at her. "We will bide our time and strike when we know if any higher powers had a hand in this," he added before leaving.  
11\. Chapter 11  
Chapter 11

(12 Grimmauld Place, London, two days later)

Harry breathed deeply as he went through his meditation exercises alongside Susan and Hermione, who had joined him the day after the attack on Azkaban. Their presence helped him calm himself after the long workout they had just done. Neville and the twins were next door working on their offensive spell casting, whilst Ginny, Luna and Hannah were being taught some battle healing by Tonks and Mad Eye Moody.

His suddenly felt himself fall away from himself and once again found himself looking out through Voldemort eyes. He shivered as he noticed the large group of Death Eaters in front of him as he realised once again that Voldemort had no idea he was inside his mind.

"My followers, my plan for the assault on Amelia Bones are complete," Voldemort finally spoke. "Tomorrow night we will assault her mansion with a strike force of fifteen Death Eaters and myself," he continued in a voice of anticipation. "Bones is not to be underestimated and if any of you allow her to escape, you will die by my hand. Now report to your selected team leaders for your orders," he finished, before sitting back down on his throne.

Harry used every technique he had been taught by Lilith to pull himself back out of the Dark Lord's mind and a few seconds later he found himself on the floor of Grimmauld Place's main lounge with Susan, Hermione and Sirius looking down at him.

"Are you okay Harry?" Susan asked with a concerned look on her lovely face.

"No I am not," he replied, as he pushed himself back into a sitting position. "Sirius, call an order meeting for tonight. We have trouble coming and maybe a chance to gain an important ally," he told his godfather.

"Okay Harry," Sirius agreed, as he saw the serious look on his godson's face before he headed towards the fireplace as Xander and Lilith entered the room.

"What's going on Harry?" Xander inquired.

"We have a problem to deal with and I would like your help," Harry replied, as he stood up and faced his new friends. "There will be a meeting tonight to discuss it and I would like to hear your ideas on the subject," he added, trying to keep himself calm.

"Very well Harry, we'll be there," Xander agreed, after sharing a look with Lilith.

+++

(LA)

Janna sat at the table after another bout of sickness to find the others waiting for her. She gave them a small smile, although she felt anything but happy at the moment. She missed Alexander more and more with each passing day and she had begun to despair about the chance of them ever being able to rescue him and Lilith.

"We have searched every building in the files Jessica and Janna recovered from Wolfram and Hart," Adrian began with a frustrated look on his face. "Which seems to indicate that they were warned by their lawyer of our search and instead of trying to ambush us they opted to hide," he added.

"So how do we find them, master?" Seras inquired.

"I was thinking of visiting the lawyers myself," Alucard replied with a dark look in his eyes, which told all of them that the lawyers would most likely not survive the visit.

"That won't be necessary my Lord Tepes," a new voice entered the discussion.

"Lilah, how did you get in?" Jessica asked, shocked to see her sister standing in the room behind them.

"Practice," Lilah replied with a teasing smile at her sister, before becoming serious and faced the imposing figure of Vlad Tepes. "As I was saying, there will be no need to devastate our firm my lord, as I have the information on the where about of the people responsible for the ambush on my nephew and your daughter," she informed them, trying to maintain a composed look on her face, whilst dealing with the true lord of the undead.

"Then tell us where they are hiding Miss Morgan," Sir Integra ordered, wishing to recover both Lilith and Alexander as fast as possible.

"Lindsey McDonald warned them of your impending attack and they left the city the day before heading for San Francisco," Lilah answered. "Lindsey himself has gotten an appreciate punishment for his betrayal my lord," she added, hoping to distract the vampire lord's anger.

"Were the situation not so important I would insist on killing the fool, but for now I am content to leave him to your superiors, but warn them never to allow any of their people to cross me or my family again or they will regret to have ever heard my name," Alucard warned her.

"I will make sure your warning is heeded my lord," Lilah told them, thankful she had been successful in diverting him.

"Do you know where in San Francisco they are headed?" Janna asked and was annoyed by the delay this would impose on their rescue of Alexander and Lilith.

"This file was recovered by me from Lindsey's safe at his home," she stated while handing the file over to her sister. "It has information on a lot of property they own across the country and it also has information on people who are a part of the cult," she added with a smile at helping her sister recover her son, as well as destroying her rival.

"Thank you Lilah for all of your help," Jessica said, handing the file to Sir Integra before standing up and hugging her sister for the first time since they were kids.

"You're welcome," Lilah replied while returning the hug. "But be careful and stay in touch," she added.

"I will," Jessica promised before showing her sister out.

"Now what do we do?" Amy asked, relieved to have some answers which might lead them to the people responsible for her friend's disappearance.

"We head for San Francisco as soon as we are ready," Alucard stated with a growl, as Jessica returned.

The group quickly broke up and began to pack for their journey. Janna pushed away the lingering doubt in her mind that she would not see her lover again.

+++

(12 Grimmauld place London night)

The Order of the Phoenix, bar Severus Snape, gathered in the main dining room of their headquarters and was joined by Xander, Lilith, Harry and his small group of friends. Before Dumbledore could call the meeting to order Molly Weasley spoke up in a disapproving tone. "Headmaster I must protest the presence of these children at this meeting," she hissed.

Harry managed to keep a hold of his temper at the tone of the older woman's voice, even as a small part of him appreciated the fact that she cared so much about them.

"Molly, Harry had this meeting called and only he knows what it is we are about to discuss and he insisted on the presence of his friends," Dumbledore informed the woman, knowing she could be quite difficult to deal with when it came to children.

"But," Molly started to object again, before Harry himself decided to speak.

"Mrs. Weasley this meeting is important and especially evolves Susan, but I also refuse to keep secrets from my friends after they have shown me so much support in the past," Harry told her bluntly. "Now please we have a lot to go through and the sooner we start the better for everyone," he added.

Molly stared at the boy she considered to be another son to her, before sitting back down after a little coercing from her husband. Harry nodded before turning to Susan.

"This is going to be difficult for you to listen to, but you must hear me out," he told her with all the confidence he could muster.

"I trust you Harry," Susan replied with a small smile, even as she began to feel worried about what he had to tell them, that so concerned her.

"Very well," Harry nodded feeling relieved. "This morning during my meditation exercises I slipped into Voldemort's head and saw a meeting he was holding," he started.

"What was discussed in this meeting, Harry?" Remus asked, even though he believed he had already worked out the answer due to the boy's concern on how this would affect Susan Bones.

"An assault on Amelia Bones mansion tomorrow night," Harry answered calmly.

"Auntie," Susan whispered in horror as she understood the full meaning of Harry's response, barely feeling that Hannah grabbed her hand and tried to calm her.

"You did not call this meeting just to tell us that. You have something planned in that head of yours, don't you?" Mad Eye growled with a fierce smile.

"I do," Harry nodded in answer. "But it means taking a few risks seen as Voldemort himself will be part of the assault force," he added.

"Harry I hope you are not suggesting we engage the Dark Lord at this time?" Dumbledore asked for clarification.

"I am," Harry replied with a determined look. "I am suggesting we ambush his force, which will be made up of fifteen Death Eaters and Voldemort himself," he told them all.

"You can't be serious," Molly Weasley cried out in alarm.

"I am, not only will we be able to whittle down his followers, but we could gain an ally in Amelia Bones and begin to wake up the rest of the Wizarding world to the Dark Lord's return," Harry spat in reply. "And the main reason for us doing this is that it's the right thing to do. Susan's aunt's life is at stake and we have the opportunity to save it," he added.

Susan had managed to calm herself down with a little help from her friend. She was angry at the beginning of Harry's response when he mentioned gaining an ally, but at the end when he voiced the main reason for his idea she was filled with a deep longing to hug him senseless.

"He has a point you know," Tonks spoke up in support of Harry after a few moments of silence. "Amelia Bones is trying to rally support to remove Fudge and his supporters from office, which may be why the Dark Lord is moving against her," she told them. "It would be stupid of us not to act, even worse isn't this why we joined the order? To save lives?" she asked.

"I agree with Harry as well," Xander finally spoke, feeling a little annoyed with the order for their resistance to Harry's plan. "You have a responsibility to act and to save lives and Harry's idea has merit," he added. "You will have mine and Lilith's support in this Harry," he told the boy who nodded in reply.

"What about Voldemort?" Hermione asked, concerned about the Dark Lord's presence in the coming fight.

"That's why I will be part of the ambush," Harry answered. "As soon as Voldemort notices me, he will concentrate solely on me," he added.

"I must object to your idea Harry," Dumbledore stated, not liking it one bit.

"It's not open for discussion sir. I'm going and that's final," Harry responded hotly. "And you will help me keep Voldemort pinned down and away from the rest of the battle. Mad Eye and Tonks will ensure Amelia makes it out of the fight alive," he added with a glance at the two Aurors who both nodded their heads in agreement.

"I'm going to Harry. That way Auntie will listen to you, so that we can set up the ambush," Susan stated with a heated look, almost daring Harry to deny her joining them.

"I wouldn't dream of trying to stop you Susan. She's your family, which makes this more your fight than anyone else's," Harry told her with a smile, which she returned at his answer.

Others quickly agreed that Harry's plan had merit, forcing Dumbledore to agree to it as well, although an annoyed Sirius had to agree to stay behind, due to his status as a wanted convict. They spent the next half hour putting a plan together to deal with the Death Eaters and keep them away from the fight between Dumbledore, Harry and Voldemort. Xander and Lilith had agreed to use their own skills to keep any Death Eater reinforcements from entering the mansion.

"Very well, if we are agreed we will meet here at noon tomorrow to visit Amelia and explain everything to her. Dismissed," Dumbledore finally ended the meeting, feeling slightly anxious about the coming fight and he had been made to promise not to tell Severus about what they had planned.  
12\. Chapter 12  
Chapter 12

(Riddle Manor)

Lord Voldemort looked approvingly as his forces began their preparations for the night coming attack on Amelia Bones. He did not expect any unexpected surprises, but he knew Amelia was a powerful witch and was more than enough to defeat most Death Eaters which was why he was going too. As well as the fact that he had killed most of the Bones family himself in the last war due to them being some of the strongest fighters on Dumbledore's side. They were a danger he wanted to remove permanently and he planned to do so tonight. He just wished he could do the same to Harry Potter and be done with it.

He shook his head and moved towards his chambers to rest and prepare for the coming fight, leaving his followers to their tasks.

+++

(12 Grimmauld place London noon)

Harry looked around as he and Susan were joined by Dumbledore, Remus, Hannah, Mad Eye Moody and Bill Weasley ready to floo to the Bones mansion to talk with Susan's formidable aunt. Harry was somewhat nervous that the older woman would not take him seriously even with her own niece's support, before he remembered that she was the only member of the Wizengamot to give him a fair hearing at his trial near the end of summer.

"Are we are ready?" Dumbledore asked, wondering yet again how this meeting would play out, even as he was thankful that Amelia had agreed to this meeting at her home

Everyone nodded their heads and one by one they all stepped into the fire and vanished in a burst of green fire, as they threw the floor powder into the fire and shouted their destination.

+++

(Bones Mansion)

Amelia Bones watched as first Headmaster Dumbledore and then seven other people appeared in her living room. She recognised her old partner Mad Eye Moody and her niece Susan and her friend Hannah Abbott and of course Harry Potter, who she had seen earlier in the summer during his trial.

"Amelia, thank you for agreeing to meet us," Dumbledore said with a smile. "May I introduce Remus Lupin and Bill Weasley," he indicated the two other men in the group.

She shook both of their hands before giving her niece a small hug and noticed Susan was very tense about something. She also noticed an uneasy look in Hannah's eyes whilst Harry looked to be trying to stay calm, even as she noticed a slight trace of fear on his face.

"Now that the pleasantries are out of the way, can we get to the reason for this private meeting?" she asked.

"Of course," Dumbledore nodded in agreement, as everyone sat down and two house elves began handing out cups of tea and placing some sandwiches on the nearby table for them.

"I'm glad Hermione didn't come with us," Harry said with a shake of his head and a rueful smile, which was shared by Susan and Hannah.

"And why is that Mister Potter?" Amelia asked slightly curious.

"She's against people owning house elves and had tried to start a group called SPEW to help free them," Harry explained.

"I see," Amelia responded: "Then your friend does not really understand the house elves and their relationship to us," she stated.

"I don't think she does, but seen as she is muggle born she's been raised to believe slavery in any form is wrong and I also have a problem with it, but only with those families that mistreat their house elves," Harry replied.

"I can understand that, but we are not here to talk about house elves. Now why have you asked for this meeting?" Amelia replied, intent on getting back to her original question.

"Very well, but I ask you to keep an open mind and not to interrupt until Harry has finished explaining," Dumbledore told her.

"Please Auntie its important," Susan added with a worried look in her direction.

"Very well Mr. Potter please explain," Amelia agreed, as she noticed how worried her niece was.

For the next half hour she listened to Harry explain everything that had happened since the beginning of the third task of the tri-wizard tournament up to the vision he had the day before. She was watching every movement of his eyes and face for any signs that he was making this up, but she could see nothing and she could tell the others all believed what he was recounting.

"That is quite a story Mr. Potter and while I will not dismiss it completely I need proof if I am going to go against the ministry and help organize an attack which could backfire on me," she finally spoke up.

"I would be willing to show you my memories of these events, as well as take Veritaserum to verify my statements," Harry said instantly.

Amelia studied the young man in front of her carefully and could tell he was completely serious about this.

"Very well, please wait a moment while I gather a pensive and some Veritaserum and then we begin again, for the record this time," Amelia told them before leaving the room.

"Harry," Dumbledore started to say, before Harry cut him off.

"I'm doing this Professor. She must know the truth and this is the best way to show her," he told the headmaster, who could only nod.

+++

(12 Grimmauld place London)

Xander sat in a kneeling position as he went through some breathing exercises as he watched Lilith once again trying to reach her father. He could tell from the frustrated look on her face that she was having no success. He finished the exercise and stood up and walked over to her.

"Don't let it get to you Lilith. We'll find a way back," he tried to sound confident, but he could tell from the look she gave him he had not been successful.

He sighed, as he looked at his friend and saw how troubled she was by the lack of contact from her father. She had told him how much she had come to depend on it since she had reunited with her father. He could understand only from the view point of being away from his mother, Janna and his child, but he had no physic bond he had come to depend on with any of them and so the loss was more bearable.

"You have to keep faith that we will see them again, no other option is acceptable," he finally spoke again.

"Agreed Alexander," Lilith replied. "But I miss not being able to talk to father through our bond," she added with some tremor in her voice.

"I know, but I don't doubt he is doing everything in his power to find you," Xander told her, as he moved towards the window.

"You mean find us, don't you?" Lilith asked, as she came up behind him. "Or have you forgotten that he has an interest in you or we would never have met?" she asked again.

"No, but you are his daughter, his own flesh and blood and I am only of some interest to him due to my having his sword," Xander answered.

"I believe you are more important to father than you give him credit for Alexander and you will find that out, when you finally meet him in person," Lilith told him with a smile, before giving his arm a squeeze of support and then leaving him to his own thoughts.

+++

(Bones mansion)

Harry had already given the same statement as before only this time under the effects of the truth serum Veritaserum. Amelia Bones had recorded the entire thing for the report to the Wizengamot she intended to file as head of the department of law enforcement. He was now about to show her his memories using the pensive she had brought. It was enchanted to ensure no false memories could be played in it.

"Now Harry place the tip of your wand to your forehead and concentrate on the memory you are trying to show," Dumbledore coached him. "Now slowly extract the memory and place it into the pensive," the headmaster continued.

Slowly Harry pulled his wand away from his head and a silvery wisp trailed behind it. Harry dropped it into the pensive and breathed deeply, feeling a bit off from the experience.

"If you are feeling slightly off balance do not be troubled, you get used to doing this with experience," Dumbledore told him noticing his look.

"Harry, may I view the memories as well?" Susan asked hesitantly, missing the looks the others passed between them.

"They're not pleasant memories Susan, but I will not stop you if you really want to see them," Harry answered after a few moments of thought, whilst silently wondering why he had no problem with letting Susan seeing his memories whilst he would have lost his temper if anyone else, even Hermione, had asked the same question.

"Thank you," Susan said with a smile as Amelia and Dumbledore prepared to enter the pensive before joining them.

The others watched as the three entered the pensive and began to view the memory of Harry's experience of the third task of the tournament and the resurrection of Voldemort.

+++

(Hogwarts)

Ron Weasley was not having a good day. What was worse was the fact that since his big argument with Harry and Hermione he had not been enjoying his return to Hogwarts. Still he was not prepared to apologize to either of his friends, until they had told him what Harry and the others were doing when they were missing from school as they were right now.

As he entered Transfiguration he noticed that Harry and Hermione were once again absent. He frowned at this, but noticed that Professor McGonagall did not seem surprised and was not going to draw attention to it, which just added to his irritation of the whole thing.

+++

(Bones Mansion)

When Susan came out of the last memory Harry had chosen to share she quickly walked across to the window where Harry was standing and pulled him into a fierce hug. She was amazed at the inner strength of her friend and had no idea how he had managed to keep going after first witnessing the murder of Cedric Diggory, then the resurrection of the Dark Lord, who had murdered his parents, only to be disbelieved and called a liar by the majority of the Wizarding world. Especially the government which should have at least attempted to verify the facts, instead of just telling everyone it was a lie.

Amelia watched her niece hold onto Harry, who at first seemed surprised by the hug, before smiling and returning it, which caused a small smile to appear on Susan's face. She was quite surprised by the strength of the boy in the face of tasks which most full grown witches and wizards would have a hard time facing. Seeing Voldemort in the boy's memories had stirred all the memories of her family who had been murdered during the first war for daring to stand up to the Dark Lord. The majority had faced the Dark Lord himself in battle and died by his hand and it seemed she was next on the list.

This would leave Susan on her own in the world and she had no desire to do that. If the Dark Lord wanted a fight she would help give him one and she would help wake up the people to the danger they faced once again.

"We have work to do in preparations for tonight, so let's get to it," Amelia finally spoke up, breaking up the hug Harry and Susan were still engaged in.

Everyone nodded and began to discuss how they would set up the ambush for the incoming attack. Mad Eye returned to headquarters to collect Tonks and the rest of the ambush team which would include Neville, Fred and George, who had all insisted on being a part of the mission. Even over the objections of Molly and it was only with Arthur's intervention that the woman agreed.

+++

(Other Realm)

Cassandra watched as Alexander and Lilith prepared to help carry out Harry's plan. She was concerned about their well being due to the magic involved in this fight, but she could not stop them. Her lord was certain that the two only had another day or two with Harry and his world before the portal opened again and took them somewhere else.

She noticed Tanith watching her with an uneasy look on his face, before he turned and left. She frowned and was wondering what was going on inside his head, before shaking such thoughts out of her head and concentrating on what was about to happen.

+++

(Bones Mansion outside night)

Voldemort and his attack team appeared just outside the wards which protected the mansion. Three of his men quickly began working on bringing the wards down, without alerting the occupants, as they had done in the previous raids. They were all ward specialists and knew all the best ways to raise and destroy protective wards. Voldemort looked at the mansion where Bones resided and couldn't help but smile in anticipation of the attack.

+++

(Bones Mansion inside night)

Harry smiled as he saw Voldemort and his team arrive outside the area the wards extended to. He was using a small spell to look through the wall near the window.

"They are here. Everyone get into position," he told the others before he moved to the left behind a sofa. They had positioned it for the ambush and placed metal plates inside it to deflect some of the spells being cast.

Dumbledore was to his right behind a similar sofa. It was their job to keep Voldemort out of the main fight and Harry was betting once Voldemort knew he was there he would forget all about Amelia Bones.

+++

(Bones Mansion outside night)

"My lord, the wards are down and the attack can commence," the tallest of the ward breakers told him finally after ten minutes.

"Excellent then let us pay our respects to Amelia Bones," Voldemort replied with an evil grin, as they walked to the house and with a combined shout of Reducto blasted the main doors apart, before entering the mansion.  
13\. Chapter 13  
Chapter 13

(Midway point between LA and San Francisco)

Jessica and Janna sat next to each other talking about what they would do once Alexander and Lilith had been located, in light of the fact that Alucard was part of their group at the moment and would still be with them when they recovered their missing members. Amy had fallen asleep near the fire. Alucard and Sir Integra had decided not to stay at a hotel and instead camp outdoors. They had stopped by to pick up some camping supplies at the small village they had passed during their journey.

Seras was taking the first watch alongside Adrian whilst Alucard and Sir Integra discussed what options they had to find the cult responsible for Alexander and Lilith's disappearance as quickly as possible.

+++

(Bones Mansion Night)

Lord Voldemort and his assault team walked calmly into the mansion, believing they would meet little resistance and so were caught completely off guard as a dozen stunners and bludgeoner's came out of nowhere

Two of the Death Eaters were knocked unconscious by the stunners and one went down when one of the bludgeoner hit him in his throat and crushed it. The other Death Eaters quickly tried to find some cover and began sending Crucio's and Avada Kedavra's back at their attackers

Even Voldemort himself was somewhat surprised by the attack, before he shook himself and began to lift his wand when an unwelcome voice caught his attention and he turned to face the boy who had ended his first reign of terror

"We meet again Tom Riddle," Harry said confidently, knowing his use of the Dark Lord's real name would enrage him.

"You dare come before me again boy?" Voldemort sneered, trying to cover his surprise at Potter's presence at this attack. "Have you not learned your lesson yet or do you so wish to die?" he asked with narrowed eyes, as one or two of his followers glanced at the two of them with uncertainly in their eyes, which he could see through their masks.

"I have faced you four times before and have survived each encounter," Harry countered, trying to anger the Dark Lord a bit more, so he would be liable to make mistakes during the coming fight. "You're sloppy," he added with what he hoped would be an arrogant smile.

This had been Xander and Lilith's idea. Enrage the Dark Lord so much that he made mistakes during the fight, as most self proclaimed warlords did. Harry had been a little unsure at first, but both Mad Eye Moody and Kingsley Shacklebolt had agreed that it was a valid strategy and even the headmaster had agreed it may help keep the Dark Lord from focusing too much on what spells he used and where he sent them. It may even help stop him from putting his full power into them, because he was too angry to focus properly.

"You are a fool boy and now I will send you to meet your parents and after that I will make sure that your friends will follow you in the most painful way possible," Voldemort hissed enraged at the boy's cheek.

"Somehow I doubt you'll ever get the chance to try," Harry spat in reply before launching a powerful Reducto followed by a stunner and a Diffindo. After that he quickly ducked behind his cover again.

As soon as he shouted the spells Dumbledore sprang from his own cover and fired three of his own spells one of which got past Voldemort's shield and hit him on the arm causing the Dark Lord to hiss in pain as he realised this was all planned and he wondered how they had known they would be attacking Bones this night and he wondered if they had a spy among his followers.

He raised his wand again and began to fire wildly at his two opponents as two more of his followers went down, this time shot from behind not from any spell, but muggle weaponry from behind their position as Xander and Lilith decided to keep the Death Eaters off guard by giving them more targets to aim at.

+++

(Other Realm)

Cassandra watched as Alexander and Lilith entered the battle, but was relieved to see them staying behind cover and using their firearms, instead of trying to get into close combat as they were used to doing with vampires. Her lord had told her a lot about the Wizarding world and it concerned her how deadly some of the spells they used could be.

She knew Alexander would not back away from this fight, because he was helping a friend and by helping he hoped to keep Voldemort from attacking the muggle world where his family was. Lilith of course would help because she had been ordered to keep Alexander safe and because it was the right thing to do.

The other thing which drove them was that they were becoming friends and friends supported one another. She was pleased by this as she suspected Lilith would become quite close to Alexander and help him a lot during this journey.

She focused once more on the viewing pool as her lord and Tanith joined her to watch the battle unfold. She noticed Tanith still seemed distracted and decided to keep an eye on him for a while.

 

(Bones Mansion Night)

Tonks ducked as another Crucio came close to hitting her. She sent an Incendio at the remaining Death Eaters and next to her Moody and Amelia were tag teaming two Death Eaters who were using a fallen cabinet as cover. She looked to her other side to see Susan, George, Neville and Fred teaming with Bill and Arthur Weasley to pin down the rest of the Death Eaters, whilst making sure they stayed away from where Harry and Dumbledore were fighting Voldemort.

The fight seemed to be quite vicious and she was glad she wasn't part of it. She saw Xander and Lilith once again duck inside and shoot their weapons again at another Death Eater, hitting him in his neck and chest before ducking back out as three spells were sent straight at them.

Harry concentrated as hard as he could on his timing as he popped up and launched another slashing spell at the Dark Lord. At the same time as Dumbledore launched a strange purple blast of fire wordlessly, whilst Voldemort blocked Dumbledore's spell which would have caused him more damage his own slashing spell scored a hit on the Dark Lord's wand wrist, almost causing him to drop it.

Harry noted Bill, George and Remus were out to the right, whilst Susan and Fred attended to their wounds with what potions they had on hand. Neville and Fred covered them as they worked. Luckily most of the Death Eaters had been put down, thanks to the more experienced Moody and Amelia plus the firearms of Xander and Lilith. He ducked again as a powerful Crucio spell hit the sofa he was hiding behind, but as he went to fire another spell a second silently cast Crucio hit him dead centre, sending him to floor screaming in agony as the Dark Lord smiled at finally being able to score a hit.

Dumbledore quickly stepped up his attack, distracting the Dark Lord from the wounded Harry, forcing him to keep his guard up more and more as Dumbledore launched spell after spell at him.

Susan noticed Harry's prone form and tried to run across to help him, only to be grabbed from behind by the last surviving Death Eater.

"Don't move or I'll kill her," he shouted with a desperate tone in his voice.

Harry forced his eyes open as he recognised the voice through the haze of pain he was feeling. It was Peter Pettigrew, the traitor who had betrayed his parents to the Dark Lord and framed his godfather. He now held prisoner a girl he was close to admitting to love and so he forced himself to focus and began to rise slowly behind the man who was watching only the door where Xander and Lilith were as well as the cover the others were using, including Susan's aunt, while he believed Harry to be out cold.

He narrowed his eyes and knew he needed a distraction and suddenly he knew what to use.

"Expecto Patronum," he spoke silently, so as not to alert Pettigrew to his movements.

His Patronus burst forth in a bright light, surprising everyone as the shape of a stag charged Pettigrew. He poured every ounce of love for Susan and his friends into the spell, whilst also concentrating on his hate for Pettigrew and for a minute it looked to everyone that the stag was solid and it remained that way as it connected with Pettigrew's exposed back, causing him to drop Susan who quickly ran to Harry. Harry spun her around and behind him as he aimed his wand one more time and fired a stunner, taking the traitor down as the stag stood almost in a guard position, still solid, shocking the older people in the room, including Dumbledore and Voldemort who had paused in their own fight at the spectacle.

"Die Potter," Voldemort spat as he aimed his wand at Harry and Susan.

Harry spun Susan behind him again as he brought up his own wand, both fired their spells at the same time and as before in the graveyard the brother wands connected and both wizards fought for dominance as a cry of a phoenix echoed around the room and a shield enclosed the three separating them from the others.

Harry used Susan's closeness to focus on holding onto his wand and keeping the connection going, whilst trying to pure his strength into it, as Voldemort pushed back with his own strength.

Finally after a few minutes sparks flew from the end of Voldemort's wand and once more shades of people he had murdered took form around them. This time Harry felt no fear as the shades talked and encouraged him whilst they hissed at Voldemort who was more prepared for their appearance this time, although he had believed he would win such a contest if it were to happen again.

Harry had to focus even harder as Cedric Diggory's shade appeared as well as his parents after two more shades, beside him Susan looked on in awe at what she was witnessing. She had seen this happen in Harry's memories in the pensive, but actually seeing it happen in real time was shocking and she clung to Harry, as the two wizards tried to overpower the other and gain control of the connection. She looked at the shades of Harry's parents as they talked to their son telling him not to break the connection just yet and she wondered what would happen when it was broken.

Outside the shield everyone gathered and looked inside as some of the injured Death Eaters used their emergency portkeys and vanished, whilst the ones who were still unconscious were tired up by Xander and Lilith who had no idea what was really going on. Xander made sure to tie the Death Eater the solid stag was guarding securely.

Remus looked stunned as he looked at the stag. Somehow Harry had made his patronus solid and for some reason it had not vanished yet. It looked just like James's animagus form and he wondered yet again how it was possible for Harry to have his father's animagus form as his patronus.

Amelia looked on in slight fear for his niece's safety, whilst Harry and Voldemort dueled and yet she was certain Harry would sacrifice himself before allowing any harm to come to Susan.

"Everyone get ready to fire whatever spell comes to mind at Voldemort when the spell breaks," Dumbledore ordered and everyone brought their wands up ready to fire.

Inside the shield Harry was starting to feel exhausted and yet he obeyed the shades of his parents.

"Get ready Harry, as soon as we tell you to break the connection do so and drop to the ground. Use your link to your patronus to make him charge Voldemort, whilst the others distract him with their own spells," his mother Lilly told him and Harry nodded, trying to ignore the strain he was feeling.

"You'll have to be quick," his father James told him. "If you manage to hit him you'll do some damage as he has certain Dementor type qualities in his system which are sensitive to the patronus spell," he added.

Harry could barely focus on what he was being told until Susan squeezed his arm, making him focus more on what was going on and to ignore the pain he was feeling.

"Now," both his parents and Cedric shouted and Harry broke the connection and dropped to the ground, pulling Susan with him and rolling on top of her to make sure she couldn't be hit by any spells, whilst almost focusing on his still solid patronus which suddenly broke into a charge and headed straight for Voldemort, who was trying to hold off the spells fired at him by the rest of the ambush force.

The spells did not even affect the stag, but Harry felt himself weaken each time a spell hit. Voldemort didn't even see the stag until it was too late and suddenly he screamed in agony as the stag connected with him, turning translucent once again as Harry's strength began to fail.

Voldemort couldn't stand the pain he was feeling, even though he couldn't understand why he was feeling it either. He grabbed his portkey and vanished, feeling weak and in pain. The others looked around and were stunned at realizing that they had won and beaten back the Dark Lord and his attack force, even capturing five of them.

"Harry, Susan?" Remus asked, as he knelt next to the two teens that were still on the floor, with Harry still on top of Susan shielding her, even though it was clear Harry was struggling to stay conscious.

"It's okay, we're safe now rest I'll keep watch," Susan told him, stroking his face gently.

Harry gave her a small smile before his eyes closed and he finally gave into the pain and weakness he was feeling, whilst Amelia and Remus moved him off Susan and laid him gently next to her, whilst Dumbledore and Tonks began to check what injuries he had sustained.

(Other Realm)

Cassandra breathed a sigh of relief as the fight finally ended without any serious harm coming to Alexander or Lilith. She was also impressed by Harry's strength and his willingness to suffer to protect those he cared for.

"They all did well," Tanith said reluctantly, although she and her lord could tell he was impressed by what he had seen by the look in his eyes.

"They did indeed," her lord spoke with a small smile on his face. "Harry has earned a small respite for his actions and I believe he has finally connected with someone who can help keep his heart bathed in light," he continued, as the viewing pool focused on Harry who was being held closely by Susan Bones, as her aunt dealt with his injuries.

They could all tell that a relationship was beginning to form between the two teens, although it still had some way to go before it was acknowledged by either of them.

"I believe our forces may yet benefit from what has happened to Alexander and Lilith, just as Harry and his friends have," Cassandra finally spoke her own thoughts.

"I agree, I believe whoever setup the ambush on them has only helped us in the long run if Alexander and Lilith continue to meet those under our guidance and aid them in their own fights," her lord acknowledged with another smile. "But it will not save them from my wrath, once I have located them and it will be even worse for them if they are forces from our own plain of existence," his smile vanished and his whole face became dark and thunderous, showing his two subordinates how angry he was and how dangerous he could be.

Tanith tried not to take a step backwards in fear as his lord's anger became visible and he became more and more convinced Malek's plan would bring nothing but doom down on the powers that be.  
14\. Chapter 14  
Chapter 14

(12 Grimmauld place)

Harry jerked awake as the nightmare finally became too much for him, before he could move much he felt a pair of hands behind him which pulled him into an embrace. He surrendered to it after a few moments as it began to calm him.

"Easy Harry," Susan's soft voice entered his hearing from behind him, identifying who it was that had pulled him into the hug. "It's all over now, we're safe," she added a second later.

"Did we win?" he asked, trying to focus on the memories of the fight they had just engaged in.

"Yes we did, with only some small injuries to show for it," Susan answered with a smile.

Harry just smiled at the news and relaxed even more into Susan's soft embrace, basking in the new experience of being held by a teenage girl. Something he never believed would happen to him unless it was by Hermione and that would only be a sibling time embrace and nothing like what he was feeling at the moment.

The door to the room they were in opened to allow Xander and Lilith enter, both smiled at the position of the two teens who didn't budge, instead deciding the feeling of comfort and safety they were giving each other was worth some embarrassment.

"How are you feeling Harry?" Xander inquired, as he and Lilith sat down across from them.

"Better than I've felt since the graveyard," Harry answered truthfully and he really did feel better than he had before.

"And do you feel any guilt for the injuries our forces took during the fight?" Lilith asked

"Not this time, because we did what had to be done," Harry responded after a few minutes of thought. "We did what was right and we saved an innocent life in the process," he added a few seconds later.

"Right answer," Xander said with a smile. "We're warriors Harry, soldiers in the constant fight between light and dark, good and evil," he continued. "And sometimes sacrifices have to be made and we are all ready to make them. We chose to accept that risk when we joined the war," he finished, knowing every soldier from here to be beginning of human civilization had accepted those risks to defend what was theirs and to protect their people.

"My parents accepted those risks as well," Harry said sadly, as he closed his eyes and saw the shades of his parents once more.

"They did Harry and they were willing to sacrifice themselves for something more important to them than their own lives and that was you, their son," Lilith told him gently. "Nothing is more important to a parent than the safety of their offspring."

"I know," Harry agreed as Susan hugged him harder for a few seconds. He gathered himself before asking if there was anything else.

"Yes, I think we're out of time here Harry. Soon the portal will open again and we will vanish," Xander answered.

"How do you know?" Susan asked, pulling away slightly from Harry.

"It's just something we feel, like some kind of electric charge running up and down our spines," Lilith answered. "I am surprised we have stayed here this long, but then I have never encountered a dimensional portal before and only had heard about them," she continued. "Anyway soon we will be gone, but hopefully our family and friends will find a way to bring us home and when that happens, we'll contact you and let you know we're safe," she finished.

"Hopefully by that time you'll have dealt with Voldemort and his followers," Xander said hopefully.

"You said you're still in your dimension right?" Harry asked, suddenly having an idea how to repay his new friends help.

"That's correct," Xander confirmed.

"Then why don't you both write a letter for your family and friends and I will send them with Hedwig, my post owl after you have vanished. Hopefully the strange block who prevents you from contacting them now will have vanished then as well and so they will know at least what has happened to you since you vanished," Harry told them with smile, which was mirrored on Susan's face at Harry's thoughtfulness.

"They are over in America Harry. That's a long way to send an owl like Hedwig," Susan told him, remembering where Xander had said they were from. "But maybe headmaster Dumbledore will let us use Fawkes, it'll be quicker that way as well," she added

"Great idea," Harry said, realizing she was right. Hedwig had never been on such a long journey before and he did not want to lose her for anything.

"Thank you," Xander and Lilith said in union before leaving to write their letters. Leaving Harry and Susan to talk about what had happened in the last few days.

+++

(Hogwarts)

Hermione listened alongside Ginny and Hannah as the headmaster informed them what had happened during the ambush at the Bones Mansion. Hermione was angered when she learned that Harry had taken another Crucio causing vast amounts of pain, but when she learned he had done it to save Susan's life she pushed her anger aside.

She could tell Hannah was greatly relieved to hear her friend Susan was alright and had survived as had her aunt, whilst Ginny just seemed to be happy that everyone had survived, even if she was upset to hear two of her brothers had been injured during the fighting.

At the end she, like the other two girls, were shocked when the headmaster explained how Harry had somehow made his Patronus solid for a short amount of time and made it attack not just Pettigrew, but Voldemort himself wounding the Dark Lord enough somehow to force him to retreat. Hermione promised herself to research everything she could find on Patronuses and see if anyone had ever done such a thing before.

"Headmaster what will happen now with Pettigrew's capture?" Hermione asked, as she came back to one of the most important points of the battle.

"Amelia has taken a full statement from Harry and Remus about what took place during third year, as well as pensive memories of the events for a full hearing to absolve Sirius of the crimes he was framed for," the headmaster replied with a tired smile. "With Peter actually in custody there is little the ministry can do to prevent the people learning the truth about what happened fourteen years ago and who really betrayed the Potter's," he added.

"I bet that made Harry happy," Ginny said with a smile, knowing how important that fact would be to her friend.

"He does seem to be quite cheerful lately and that has only added to his positive mood," Dumbledore replied sharing the smile. "But that may also be due to his developing relationship with Miss Bones," he added, unable to stop himself from causing a little mischief.

As expected the three girls eyes widened as they caught onto his meaning, especially Hannah's who was Susan's best friend. They quickly put their heads together and began talking in low voices, basically ignoring the headmaster who took this as his queue to leave.

+++

(Riddle Manor)

Voldemort could barely move more than an inch without his entire chest causing him extreme agony. Whatever Potter's Patronus had done had weakened him severely. He would have to research why he was so affected, whilst Pettigrew was just knocked down without any real side effects.

The entire assault had been a disaster with five of his followers, including Pettigrew, being captured, two had been killed by the two attackers using muggle firearms and the others had various injuries between them and they had failed to kill their target. He closed his eyes and vowed that one day he would kill Harry Potter and everything he stood for he would destroy.

+++

(Outside San Francisco)

Amy and the others were all sitting once again around a fire awaiting the coming dawn to enter the city of San Francisco and begin their search for the cultists who had ambushed Alexander and Lilith, suddenly there was a burst of flame right in front of them and a second later they could see a red colored bird staring at them.

"What kind of bird is that?" Jessica asked intrigued, having never seen anything like it before.

"It is a phoenix," Alucard answered. "It is very rare to see them outside the magical world," he added.

"Magical world?" Amy asked for clarification.

"There is a world connected to ours in every country that is filled with witches and wizards and a large variety of magical creatures one of which are Phoenixes," Alucard informed them. "It seems to be carrying letters for us," he added, as he inspected the bird closer and noted envelopes the bird was carrying in its claws.

"How do you know they are for us?" Janna asked. "Who would know where we are right now?" she asked a second later.

"Phoenixes know instantly where the letters they are given are destined for, no matter where we may be in the world, they can find us easily," Alucard answered with a smile, as he recalled his journey through the magical world half a century ago. "As for who they may be from may I suggest we find out?" he said a second later, as he reached out and relieved the bird of its burden and looked though the pile, before handing one to Janna, one to Jessica, one to Adrian and taking the last one for himself, noting the Phoenix remained and was maybe waiting for a reply.

"They're from Alex and Lilith," Janna gasped in shock, almost unable to believe they were real.

Everyone glanced at one another before the four recipients read through their letters. Alucard finished his the fastest and began writing a reply which he handed to the Phoenix who sang a note of thanks before he vanished in a burst of fire.

"Why didn't you wait for us to send a reply as well?" Jessica asked disappointed.

"According to the letter I received they feel the portal is about to open once more and this time they feel they will not be lucky enough to remain in our own dimension," Alucard answered. "So I send a quick reply to let them know we are doing everything we can to locate those responsible and bring them home," he continued. "At least we know they are well and together," he finished.

"Indeed," Sir Integra agreed. "Where were they sent if they are still in our dimension for the moment?" she asked.

"They were sent to the Wizarding world in England master. Meaning we were close to them before we left," Alucard answered. "However we would never have thought to check there, so it could not be helped that we missed them this time," he added.

"How do they know the portal is going to open soon, Master?" Seras inquired.

"As I stated before once they went through the portal they were coated in its magical signature and so are attuned to it presence and will know when it is close to opening," Alucard answered. "Sadly there is not enough time to find the cult and get the answers from them to retrieve them before it reopens and takes them somewhere else," he informed them.

Everyone shared a pensive look before breaking up into groups. Janna and Jessica huddled together reading their letters to each other, whilst Adrian and Alucard also discussed their letters leaving the others to just talk.

+++

(12 Grimmauld place)

Fawkes reappeared ten minutes after departing with Xander and Lilith's letters. Lilith stepped forward and removed the letter the Phoenix was carrying and read it before handing it to Xander.

"As you believed they are searching for those responsible for the ambush and father, Seras and Sir Integra have joined the party," Lilith said with a smile, happy to hear from her father. "This means Janna, Jessica and Amy are even better protected than before with just Adrian there. For as good as my brother is, he is nothing compared to father," she added as Xander finished reading the letter and began to smile as well.

"At least we made contact thanks to Harry and Susan's plan and they know we are okay and still together," Xander replied, picturing the relieved faces of their family and friends.

They turned to face those members of the order who were still in the kitchen and Harry and Susan who were due to return to Hogwarts the next day.

"Thanks for the help in contacting our group headmaster Dumbledore," Xander said to the old wizard.

"It was nothing really, we should be thanking you for your help in the ambush of Voldemort's forces and in helping to train Harry and his small group," the headmaster said in reply.

"Our pleasure," Xander said, before shivering as the odd feeling he and Lilith had been feeling the last day or so intensified. "I think you better back up a bit or you'll end up sucked into this thing alongside us," he told them, as he reached out and grabbed Lilith's hands, hoping by holding onto each other they would exit the portal side by side this time instead of being separated again.

"Good luck guys. I hope you make it home," Harry said as he grasped Susan's hand in his own.

"When we've sorted this out and returned home, we'll get in contact," Xander said before becoming serious. "Hold the line Harry," he said to his new friend.

Harry turned serious as well and nodded his head before replying, "Hold the line my friends," giving Susan's hand a squeezes as the room was suddenly bathed in a bright light and energy swirled around Xander and Lilith who vanished screaming in pain as they left Harry Potter, Susan Bones and the majority of the Order of the Phoenix staring at the space they had just occupied.

"Goodbye," Harry whispered sadly, before Susan pulled him into a shocking first kiss before the entire group, including her own aunt which quickly replaced the sadness Harry was feeling with pure happiness.

They pulled apart and smiled at each other, ignoring the laughing adults and the amused features of Dumbledore and Amelia Bones, as they took their steps to becoming a full couple.

+++

(Sunnydale, new dimension date 1999)

Xander and Lilith exited the portal and landed hard on the ground. It took them a few seconds to realize they were once again on solid ground and stood up to take a look around.

"We're in Sunnydale Park," Xander said in surprise, as he recognized the area they were in.

"But not our dimension I'm afraid," Lilith said sadly. "I cannot feel anything from father, as I expected once we left our dimension. It's like he never existed and it is a disturbing feeling," she told him.

Xander reached out and took her hand in his, trying to comfort the distraught Nosferatu, as for the first time in her life since becoming a vampire she could not feel the physical link she had to her father.

"Let's get to a hotel to rest and then we can find out what kind of world this is and what has been going on in this Sunnydale, because I somehow doubt it'll be similar to what we've gone through," Xander said and began to lead Lilith to one of the hotels, which was close to the park.

"It will not be. No two worlds in any dimension are the same," she told him, as she focused on their surroundings, instead of the loss she felt inside. She was just glad they had started carrying their weapons with them, after they began to feel the portal may open again.

"At least we have some money to pay for a room and we also have the supplies the order gave us along with those potions," Xander said.

Harry and Dumbledore had insisted on giving them a bag full on potions which would help them in their journey, as well as ingredient lists to make more when they ran out.

They arrived at the hotel and paid for a single room deciding to stick together for safety. Xander offered to sleep on the floor, but Lilith insisted they share the bed and the two feel asleep against each other, with Xander's arms around Lilith to ease the worry and pain she felt at the lost of her connection to her father.

+++

The other side

Tanith was exhausted and just hoped that none of his follow powers would see him so, because it wouldn't be hard to guess for them what he had done. He had done the only thing he could, to at least do something for Xander and Lilith and so had given a lot of his power to the wizard's phoenix to overcome whatever Malek had done to prevent communications between Xander and his friends.  
15\. Chapter 15  
Chapter 15

(Sunnydale New Dimension date 1999)

Xander and Lilith woke the next morning still holding each other. Xander quickly released her, feeling uneasy by how comfortable it had felt holding her and angry with himself for feeling that comfort with anyone but Janna.

Lilith herself just smiled at him, to let him know she appreciated his help in keeping her calm as she tried to adjust to the loss of her mental link with her father, even if she ignored the fact that she had enjoyed being held by him.

Xander quickly went for a shower as he pushed what had happened last night out of his head. It had been necessary, Lilith had been upset and he was just trying to comfort her. He started to focus on their new location and then remembered they were once again in Sunnydale, but not the same Sunnydale he had been born in and had left only a couple of months ago. He wondered what had been going on in this Sunnydale and where in the time-frame they were. Lilith had told him at least three times that the dimensional portal would not always drop them into places which coincided with their own time.

This had given him a headache each time he had thought about it. Time travel in any form, as far as he had known, only existed in science fiction and yet during this part of their journey he was faced with dealing with the same thing in one manner or the other. It wasn't really time travel as the movies painted it, but more that the dimensions they were visiting were not always going to be the same as their own dimension and that included the time frame and that fact still troubled him.

Lilith waited until Xander had finished his shower and then took one of her own. Her own thoughts were more focused than her friends and she was worried to be back on the Hellmouth, especially in light of the fact that this was an alternate dimension and things in this Sunnydale could be very different and those differences could be very dangerous to their survival.

Her own unease with the loss of her mental link to her father could also prove troublesome and she hoped it was not putting either her or Xander in danger. Finishing her shower she dressed and rejoined Xander in the next room.

"So what do we do first?" she asked, thinking he would have already figured out a plan.

"The first thing we need is information, as to what is going on in Sunnydale and what time frame we are in," Xander replied grimly, not looking forward to coming face to face with even an alternate version of Buffy Summers, but knowing it was the only course of action for them. "We'll locate Buffy and the gang or whatever version exists in this reality and get their help," he finally continued. "Hopefully we won't find ourselves to out of our own time," he added with a grimace.

"And if this reality is out of sync with our own time frame?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I have no idea" Xander answered. "I mean if they are a year behind us, that isn't so bad I guess, but if they are further ahead than us then that's scary," he added.

"Why?" Lilith asked intrigued.

"Seeing one's future can never lead to good things Lilith, it would make people complacent and leave them with no direction in life, because they would be waiting for things they have seen in the future to happen to them," he explained.

"I see," she nodded, as they headed out the door with their weapons hidden with some simple charms.

+++

(San Francisco)

Janna looked around the empty factory they would be using as a base while they searched for the location of the cult, if they were still in the city. She was worried that by the time they found the location the cult would have moved on, adding more delays to the recovery of Xander and Lilith.

She looked to the side where Jessica and Amy were and noticed they were discussing something to do with the past. She was not really interested in the past at the moment, she was worried about the future, especially that of hers and Xander's unborn baby. This kept playing on her mind whenever she let it wander. No matter how much she tried to keep a positive outlook on the situation she kept being overwhelmed by a sense of dread and loss and she began to wonder if her emotions had begun to be affected by her pregnancy already.

Adrian and Alucard were talking with Sir Integra and Seras about how to go about searching for the cult, but Janna tuned them out and focused once again on the letter Xander had sent her and again promised herself she would not give up on him.

+++

(Sunnydale New Dimension 1999)

Xander looked at the new school which stood near the ruins of what had once been the High School he himself attended in his own dimension. He wondered what had happened that could have destroyed it. Lilith stood to his side and was also inspecting the ruins for any signs to what had accrued.

"I think it's clear that this reality is ahead of our own dimension," Xander stated.

"I agree, which means we have no way of knowing where your former friends alternate selves would be," Lilith replied with a frown.

"Xander is that you?" a voice from behind them interrupted them.

Turing around they found a girl around Xander's age staring at them. She had blondish/brown hair, brown eyes and appeared to be at least 5'6 in height and was wearing a white jumper and a flowing black skirt. Xander thought she was quite beautiful before he tried to shake the thought from his head.

"Xander?" the girl asked again with a look of confusion on her face.

"Yes and no," Xander finally answered, not really knowing what to say in reply.

"Are you a demon?" she asked, taking a step backwards from them.

"No I am not, it's kind of hard to explain, but I will once I find Buffy and the others. Do you know them or where they hang out?" he replied.

"I know where they will be, but I am not that friendly with them yet or you," the girl finally spoke, as she seemed to ponder his answer.

"We aren't dangerous I promise and we really need to find them," he told her. "My friend here is Lilith and you might as well call me Alex, just in case my other self is already there," he added.

"Other self?" the girl asked.

"I'll explain it once we find the others," Xander replied. "I promise," he added and the girl nodded after searching his face for any sign of falsehood, before accepting he was serious.

"I'm Tara," the girl told them after a few more minutes of silent contemplation. "Follow me," she said and set off, followed by Xander and Lilith who shared a confused look about how far ahead in time they were.

+++

(Other Realm)

Cassandra watched Alexander and Lilith follow Tara to the alternate Scooby gang, quite happy that the viewing pool could still track them after moving to a new dimension. She was still worried, great harm could come to them during their journey, even though her lord seemed to believe that they could benefit greatly from their experiences and become a much stronger force

She guessed her lord was right when he told her she was more emotionally involved in this than was good for her. As a council to the forces of light under her lord's direction she was supposed to be objective and detached to those they were supposed to guide in their eternal war and yet when it came to Alexander and his group, she was anything but detached and objective.

But she refused to distance herself from Alexander when she believed he would need her help from time to time and her lord had seemed to agree with her on that.

"You're troubled?" her lord's voice startled her and brought her out of her troubled thoughts.

"I'm sorry my lord, I can't help it," she relied. "You may be right that this will help moult Alexander and his group for the fight ahead, but I can't help but to think it could also destroy them," she finished.

"This is true Cassandra," her lord answered. "But nothing is certain, even if this had not happened to them, anything could have gone wrong, which could had led to the group's destruction," he said softly, not wanting to add to his friend's distress.

Cassandra looked at him for a few minutes, as disturbing thoughts flashed though her mind before she banished them. She knew he was right and that there was no guarantee Alexander and his group would succeed in their quest, but she wanted to stay hopeful.

"You are correct my lord. I will try and keep my worry to a minimum," she finally replied, knowing her lord would not allow her to keep being an active council if she continued to allow her worry to get in the way.

+++

(The Magic Box, Sunnydale New Dimension)

Tara led Xander and Lilith into the magic shop Rupert Giles had bought to be a base of operations for the gang, as well as a way of raising funds. Xander noticed that Giles, Willow, Buffy and another version of himself were present. Seeing himself already standing next to the counter was a chilling feeling and one he hoped he would not experience too often during this trip.

The group looked up and quickly dissolved into shock at seeing a second Alexander Harris enter the shop behind Tara. Buffy moved towards the counter to grab one of the weapons they kept behind it encase of trouble.

"Tara, what's going on?" Willow asked, trying to reign in her shock of seeing a double of Xander.

"I'm not sure yet, but they've promised to explain everything once they were here," Tara answered uneasily at the looks on the other's faces.

"Easy Buffy, we're no threat to you," Xander said, as he noted the aggressive look on the slayer's face.

"Like I'm going to believe some demon trying to impersonate one of my friends," Buffy shot back.

"I am not a demon or a vampire double. I'm Alexander Harris from an alternate dimension," he informed the group shocking them into silence.  
16\. Chapter 16  
Chapter 16

(The Magic Box Sunnydale, New Dimension)

"Say that again?" Buffy finally spoke, after a rather lengthy silence.

"I am Alexander Harris every bit as much as your Alexander is. However I am from a different dimension," Xander replied. "One in which I have not even left school yet, as far as your history is concerned. I guess I have different history from my second year of knowing you Buffy."

"How so?" Willow asked with interest.

"It makes sense, considering that your Xander is still in Sunnydale, while I just left," Xander answered.

"Why would you leave?" Xander's alternate self asked in confusion. "Why would you abandon your friends?" he asked a second later.

"Because they abandoned me first and almost got a lot of people killed by allowing Angelus free reign," Xander answered with a sigh, as he tried to ignore the memories of losing his friends.

Silence once again reigned in the shop, as they tried to come to grips with his reply. The alternate Xander looked conflicted, while Buffy and Giles seemed angry. Willow seemed to be lost in her own thoughts, while Tara kept her eyes firmly on the two visitors and read the different emotions swirling around them with her enhanced sight.

"The wounds are still raw Alexander, but I believe they will heal in time," she finally spoke, shocking Xander who stared at her for a few seconds before smiling.

"I guess it is too soon to forget completely, like I thought I had," he said in way of an answer.

"So you're saying that in your world things with Angelus happened differently and you left Sunnydale?" Buffy asked, trying to ignore the headache that seemed to be closing in on her.

"Yes," Xander nodded in reply. "Do you remember the love spell I had Amy do?" he asked a second later and smiled as they all nodded. "Well that is where I believe things begin to differ."

"How so?" Giles inquired.

"I ended up sleeping with Janna," Xander answered, knowing how this reply would go down with the watcher.

"You did what?" Giles spat, beginning to get angry, forgetting that he was talking about a Janna from a different dimension.

"Easy Giles, remember not the same Miss Calendar," Willow quickly spoke up, hoping to stop an argument.

"Wow, that's a twist," Xander's alternate self said, looking shocked.

Giles stood up and began to pace while trying to calm himself, as he realized Willow was correct. He removed his glasses and polished them, missing the amused looks from the others in the room, bar Tara and Lilith.

"Sorry, please continue," Giles said after five minutes.

"No problem Giles. I knew that was gonna cause some trouble," Xander answered. "Anyway after that a huge split divided the group, with me and Janna on one side and you on the other. I became very good friends with Janna during this time and I soon learned of her attempt to translate the soul curse in secret," he paused as he stood up and moved over to the window. "I went to the school the same night to guard her and managed to stop Angelus from killing her," he was cut off, as most of the group let out surprised noises.

"You saved your Miss Calendar?" Buffy asked almost meekly.

"What do you mean saved my Miss Calendar? Didn't you save yours?" Xander demanded to know, filled with a sudden fury he could barely control, shocking the others, bar Lilith who quickly saw what her father had warned her about should Janna ever die.

"Easy Alex, remember they are not talking about our Janna," she cautioned him, hoping to stop her friend from losing control.

Xander barely heard Lilith's soft voice, as he tried to shake the urge to attack Buffy for failing to protect Janna in this dimension. Tara suddenly moved in front of him and brought her hands up to either side of his head and began a soft chant. Lilith made a move to stop her then halted as she realized the witch was trying to help calm the rage which had ignited within Alexander. Tara began to glow brightly shocking even her own friends with the display of power and they all noticed Xander was beginning to calm down.

Finally Tara stopped her chant and smiled at Xander, who seemed much more in control of himself than he had been before. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply. "Thank you," he said after a few seconds locking eyes with Tara.

"You have great feelings within you Alexander and they can be a great help, but also a great enemy if you are not careful," Tara replied. "You have begun a journey which will teach you much, not just about your destiny, but more about what makes you who you are," she added, startling Xander and Lilith at the young witches perception. "That includes the emotions within you and how to control them," she finished smiling.

"Sorry for blowing like that, I have to remind myself you, Willow and Giles are not the same friends who abandoned me and Janna and while it kills me to hear Janna didn't survive here, I shouldn't try and place the blame sourly on your shoulders," Xander said to the others.

"No, you have a point Xan," Buffy said sadly. "I failed in my duty and it almost cost more than just Miss Calendar," she added. "It almost cost me Giles when he tried to gain revenge on Angelus. It was those events which spurred me to actually kill him, when everything else, including the soul spell failed," she finished sadly.

"You tried the soul spell?" Lilith asked.

"I did," Willow said, brightly remembering her first spell casting. "But it was too late to take effect and Buffy had to kill Angel anyway to close a portal to hell he had opened," she explained.

Xander decided not to say anything about Willow casting the soul spell and the consequences for doing it. After his blow up about Janna he knew they were on shaky ground with this version of the Scooby gang and he decided to get them back on track with what they had been discussing.

"Anyway back to my story. With some luck and a bit of left over knowledge from the soldier possession I saved her and it was that very night I learned that Janna was pregnant with my child," he answered, waiting for Giles to lose it again.

"You got Miss C pregnant?" his alternate self asked, looking shell shocked.

"I did and I accepted it as I had fallen in love with her during the course of the last few months, as she had with me. No offense Giles, but when your alternate self turned on her for hiding her real mission from them he ruined any chance of them getting back together, especially as he continued to back Buffy's policy of leaving Angelus to run amok," Xander explained.

"I see," Giles said sadly, trying to fight the conflicting emotions this was bringing up within him. He could barely imagine a world where Jenny had survived and yet wanted nothing to do with him because of his own stupidity.

"Guess you're right me and you are two completely different people, no matter that we look alike or have the same name," the alternate Xander finally spoke after a few minutes of silence.

"More than you know," Lilith finally broke her long silence.

"How so?" Tara inquired.

"Alexander is also of Romany descent on his real father's side," Lilith answered. "He is the son of the chief of the Lavelle tribe. His father was deposed by a rebellion led by his chief advisor and so he was forced to flee with his wife and Alexander," Lilith continued. "To keep his wife and son safe he left them in Sunnydale and made her promise to remarry again, so that they would be safe from being hunted. Alexander found all this out when he pulled my father's sword from its scabbard," she finished, almost smiling at the stunned looks on the alternate Scooby gangs faces, bar Tara who just smiled gently.

"What's so special about your father's sword?" Willow asked.

"My father is the king of the Romany people, his name is Vlad Tepes and he created the sword and imbued it with the ancient magic of my people. It cannot be removed from its scabbard unless you have Romany blood in your veins," Lilith replied.

"Did you just say that Vlad Tepes is your father?" asked a white faced Giles.

"I did," Lilith replied with a smile.

"Giles what's wrong?" Buffy asked, not liking the look on her watcher's face.

"Vlad Tepes became the vampire known as Dracula the king of the undead and is now an agent of the Hellsing organization under the name of Alucard," Giles answered.

"If he's a vampire, then..?" Buffy suddenly leaped from her chair and rushed to a chest in the corner and withdrew a stake and a sword as she realized that would make the woman a vampire too.

"Put it away Buffy, you're no match for Lilith," Xander said in annoyance. "She's the daughter of the strongest vampire in existence and they are a completely different type of vampire then those we are used to deal with," he added. "She, her brother and her father are Nosferatu," he finished.

"Good Lord," Giles gasped, before turning to his slayer. "Buffy please put down your weapons, they won't work on her," he said as he again polished her glasses.

Buffy looked defiant for a few seconds before complying. She moved to stand beside Willow and noticed the amused looks the other Xander shared with the vampire.

"What's so damn funny?" she growled annoyed.

"You seemed to have forgotten Buffy that it is still day time outside and yet we walked straight here in it, without Lilith bursting into flames," Xander answered calmly, after reminding himself this was not the Buffy he was familiar with.

Everyone bar Tara looked outside and gasped as they realized the truth of the new Xander's statement. Lilith was a completely new type of vampire from their point of view.

+++

(Other Realm)

Cassandra looked on as Alexander and Lilith discussed the differences of their dimensions with the alternate Scooby gang, but paid special attention to the young witch Tara Maclay. There was something about her which made her believe that her meeting with Alexander had changed the course of both hers and Alex's life.

"You see it too, don't you?" the voice of her lord almost startled her as he walked up behind her. "The girl's fate is becoming tied to Alexander's," he explained.

"But how?" she asked unsure on how it could be possible.

"Only fate knows what will happen in the end to us all and it is clear she has decided Alex needs Tara and she him," her lord answered with a smile.

"That will mean he will have to ask her to leave her dimension when it is time," she stated.

"True, but I believe Tara would say yes. She has no real ties here as even her friendship with the Scooby gang is rather shaky," her lord shot back with a smile.

"She has the gift of sight," Cassandra stated. "That could prove very useful in the future," she continued.

"Yes, but he will help her find her true self, if they are indeed traveling together, so far I am only guessing due to what I am seeing," he added. "I could be wrong," he finished with a smile.

"I do not believe you are my lord," Cassandra replied, looking at Tara once more. "There is a link there and I believe it will grow as time goes on," she went on.

"I agree," her lord nodded in reply after a few seconds thought. "Now I believe we should see how things are going with your husband and his group's search for those responsible for Alexander and Lilith's unexpected journey," he told her.

"Of course my lord," Cassandra replied, waving her hand over the viewing pool and changing it to show her husband Alucard leading her son Adrian and Jessica into a warehouse.

"It would seem they have come up empty once again," her lord said with a frown.

"He will find them in time my lord; fate I believe has a hand in this as well," Cassandra said with a feeling.

"Agreed," her lord said, as they settled down to watch once more.

+++

(San Francisco)

Jessica sighed as once more their targets escaped, although this time they had been closer than before if the equipment left here was any indication. She was getting frustrated, but resolved to stay strong until they found her son.

She knew Janna was even more disappointed as her pregnancy progressed, but thanks to Amy was kept distracted so that she couldn't become too depressed.

Alucard growled as once more his prey escaped his grasp. He noticed the annoyance on Adrian's face and knew when they did capture those responsible for Alexander and Lilith's predicament very few would survive.

"Search the place quickly, then let us be gone," he commanded.

The group broke up and began to search the factory for any signs of where they may have went. Alucard himself reached out with his senses for any signs of magic, but found nothing which was strange as the last two places they had hit had been infused with magic.

+++

(The Magic Box, Sunnydale New Dimension)

Xander sat back and watched as the alternate Scooby gang had a meeting in the back of the shop to decide what they would do, he couldn't help notice that Tara had been left out and so made his way over to her.

"How come you get left out here?" he asked.

"I am not a full member of the group yet, nor am I trusted fully either," she answered with a sigh. "But I do not mind, I am not that comfortable in their presence," she added.

"Why not?" Lilith asked, as she joined them, still feeling amused at the reactions of the group to her status.

"I am unsure, but aside from my mother the only people I have felt comfortable with is you," she answered. "My mother is dead and since then I have felt alone in the world. The rest of my family is... well they are not nice people," she hesitated as she added the last part.

"My step father is like that, believe me I can guess what you mean by not nice," Xander revealed. "I have never met my real father, but from my mom's description he's a good guy," he told her.

"Maybe that is why I feel comfortable with you. A shared experience can create a bond between people, even if it is not an experience they have shared at the same time," she said with a small smile.

"You are very perceptive Tara," Lilith commented. "You seem to see a lot, while the others seem to be blind," she added.

"A gift from my mother's side of the family according to her diary," Tara informed them. "I have not told the others about it and they do not seem to notice it either," she added.

"As I said they are as blind as our versions of them," Lilith said with distaste.

"No, not that blind, but close," Xander cut in. "They at least have it in them to deal with whatever evil they have faced, including Angelus," he reminded his friend.

"Point taken," Lilith nodded, taking the point to heart as they could ill afford to cause problems for themselves with this group.

They all looked up as Buffy and the others re-entered the room from the back. Xander stood up and relaxed into an easy stance. Just because he thought these versions of his former friends were better than his, did not mean he trusted them yet. Lilith noted his stance and quickly followed suit smiling slightly as once again Alexander showed how smart he could be. They both noted Tara had joined them as well, surprising them both.

"So what did you decide, Buffy?" Xander asked.

"For now," Buffy began, "we're willing to trust you," she continued. "Your story is too weird to be made up and Giles could tell the anger you felt when you learned our Miss Calendar had died was not faked," she added with a shudder, as she remembered seeing a version of her friend so enraged when she always thought him to be an eternal joker.

"Thank you," Xander nodded pleased by the answer. "So what's going on, any problems we could help with?" he asked deciding to try and build on the slim line of trust they had.

"Not really, things are quite right now," Buffy answered with a smile at the rare pleasure of Sunnydale being quite.

"So how's Kendra doing in this dimension?" Xander asked, as he sat back down alongside Tara and Lilith.

"She's dead as well I'm afraid," Giles answered. "Drusilla killed her just before we dealt with Angelus," he continued with a heavy sigh, while the others looked sadly between themselves as they remembered their fallen comrade.

Xander gripped the sides of the table to stop himself from losing to his anger, as he had when he learned Janna was dead here as well. He felt Lilith grip his hand and slowly he calmed himself.

"Did you get the bitch?" he asked.

"No I didn't," Buffy answered subdued. "To deal with Angelus I had to make a deal with Spike to let them go if he took Drusilla out of the fight."

Xander again rained in his anger, but inside he felt like hitting this Buffy Summers as he had his own. You do not make deals with vampires.

"What about on your side?" Willow inquired.

"Kendra and her watcher are both alive and stationed in Sunnydale after we destroyed Angelus, Spike and Drusilla," Lilith answered, as she noted Alex was still too angry to do so.

"How?" Buffy asked.

"We forged an alliance between ourselves and Team Crow from the Vatican Council, as well as the Hellsing organization in the form of Lilith and her brother Adrian," Xander finally spoke again. "Together we dealt not only with the Scourge of Europe, but almost forty odd vampires. We then confronted your alternate selves and made sure from that point forth you would do your job," he added heatedly, a little of his anger slipping through.

"Giles what is the Vatican Council and the Hellsing Organization?" the other Xander asked.

Giles removed his glasses and polished them, as he began to explain to them what the two organizations were and he knowing that he was opening up a door which could change everything.

+++

(Other Realm)

Tanith watched as Malek cursed at Alexander and Lilith's continued survival. He was concerned that Malek would try and harm the two directly and those breaking every law they lived by. He knew if Malek did that and their lord found out they were all dead. His anger would be too great to contain.

He looked to the side to where Jonas and some of the others who felt as he did were also watching Malek and he just knew things would get worse the longer they kept quiet and yet to inform their lord of what was going on would break the oath of allegiance they had taken when they became members of the powers that be.

He sighed and shook his head before heading into the room followed by Jonas and the others, coming to a stop beside the viewing pool where Malek and his supporters stood.

"What news?" Jonas asked.

"They continue to survive, which means they could still be recovered by Tepes and his group," Malek spat. "We must stop them," he hissed.

"We can't," one of Malek's own people said shocked. "We'd to break every rule there is and bring every other higher power down on our heads, including our lord," he added.

"We'd be cast down," another shouted.

Tanith almost smiled as Malek began to lose support from just one sentence and he noticed Jonas was having the same problem as was one or two others.

"We must do something," Malek hissed.

"We have and what happens next is up to fate and we must leave it at that or we bring nothing but doom upon ourselves," Malek's second in command finally spoke. "Anything could happen, that is the beauty of free will and so we will watch and observe and maybe you will get your wish," he added.

Everyone nodded and settled in to observe the viewing pool once again. However Tanith noticed Malek did not look pleased with what had happened and worried that he might try something anyway.

+++

(The Magic Box, Sunnydale New Dimension)

Buffy and her friends looked at Giles in shock as he finished speaking. They couldn't believe there were other organizations out there fighting the same fight they were, but the real shock was the fact that they would not fight alongside each other, due to politics.

"Giles, why didn't you ever tell us about them?" Buffy asked.

"It never came up," Giles answered. "I've never even thought about it, as I have been trained not to," he added.

"What about now? Do you think we could get their help now?" the other Xander asked.

"Maybe, but it would not be easy," Giles answered.

"It'll be worth it though, considering how dangerous the Hellmouth is," Xander told them. "You could use all the help you can get," he added.

"He's right," the other Xander agreed, along with nods from the others.

"We can try," Giles finally agreed, as he sat down and thought of how to go about it.  
17\. Chapter 17  
Chapter 17

(The Magic Box Sunnydale New Dimension)

Xander Harris was uneasy as he watched his newly arrived alternate version converse with his vampire companion next to Tara. Ever since he had finished his tale, his own thoughts had been going a mile a minute. It was clear this version of him was completely different than he was in many ways, including knowing how to fight. He had been surprised to learn his alternate self and not Buffy had helped destroy Angelus and his childe's in their dimension and it once again reminded him of their failures during that time.

He stood and walked over to the window as another thought hit him after hearing his alternate's tale and that was something about his birth origins. How was it possible that he existed as he did the complete same human being, unless they had the same birth parents? This meant the man he had always thought of as his father wasn't. It couldn't be possible Tony was his father wasn't he?

"Are you okay Xan?" Willow asked from beside him, breaking his troubled thoughts.

"Yeah Will," he replied. "Just thinking," he added at her doubtful look. Willow watched him for a few moments, before nodding her head and walking back over to Buffy and Giles. She wasn't completely convinced of her friend's reply, but she wouldn't force him to answer either

Xander finally decided to talk to his alternate self and headed in their direction. Both noticed him coming and stopped talking, giving him their full attention, Tara too watched from beside them.

"Something I can do for you?" his alternate self asked.

"I've having trouble getting my head around the bit about you having another father. How is it possible if we are the same Xander Harris to have different fathers?" he replied

"We do not believe you have a different father, Xander," Lilith answered. "We have just been discussing this very thing because if you do have the same origins as Alexander, it raises some dangerous points for you," she continued.

"What do you mean?" Xander asked confused.

"If you do share the same origin that means you too are the real heir to the Lavelle tribe," Lilith answered. "If the history of how this came about are the same and the man responsible ever learns of your existence he will do everything in his power to kill you and any children you may have in the future," she added.

Xander sat down heavily next to Tara, as the vampire answered his question, it all sounded so crazy and yet he could tell neither were joking.

"This is something you are going to have to face someday if our theory is correct. You cannot allow Radrik to live," Alexander said heatedly. "He is to dangerous where he is and he will not just kill you, but our mother and maybe your friends as well," he added to drive his point home.

"How do we find out if your theory is correct for certain?" Xander asked, trying to keep his thoughts straight under the constant stream of information.

"There are two ways. Bring our mother here and ask her or we find Vlad's sword and see if you can remove it from its scabbard," Alexander answered.

"I'd rather not bring mom into this yet, if I can help it," Xander said after a few moments.

"Then we must find father's sword, but understand this Xander, if you manage to pull the sword you may draw my father's attention and that will open a whole new world for you, as it did for Alexander," Lilith warned him, as she stated the second option.

"I have to know," Xander said firmly. "I'm willing to chance it," he added a second later.

"Then who is likely to have taken it once your Janna was killed?" Lilith asked, noting the flinch from Alexander as she did so.

"Giles would have taken it I guess, either as a weapon or a memory," Xander replied after thinking hard for a moment.

"Then let us ask him," Lilith said with a smile as she stood up, followed by the others.

+++

(Other Realm)

Cassandra was surprised how things were now progressing in this dimension. Alexander's insistence that his alternate self follows the path he himself was on was not one she suspected, but she guessed she shouldn't be too surprised as the alternate Alexander had pushed the option.

"It would seem Alexander wishes to help his alternate self find his true self," her lord commented.

"It may help them in the future, but I believe Alexander is doing this more to bring some kind of balance to his alternate's life," she replied. "His speech was very heated," she added

"Indeed it was, but knowing how he feels about these things in his own dimension it is no surprise," her lord shot back. "I think he also sees this as a chance to correct some of the mistakes in this dimension," he added with a thoughtful look.

Cassandra could only nod in agreement as she remembered how enraged Alexander had become on learning the Janna of this dimension was dead. She shivered as it once again disturbed her to see it before focusing once again on the viewing pool.

+++

(The Magic Box, Sunnydale New Dimension)

After a quick conversation with the rest of the group Giles had left the group to retrieve the sword he had taken from Janna's house a couple of days after her death. He had never attempted to remove the sword in all that time as he had only taken it as a way of remembering Jenny. Buffy was quite worried when Alexander, as he had decided to call himself, while his alternate self kept their shortened version of their name Xander had told them this may attract their version of Vlad Tepes and there was no way to tell what kind of person he would be here, although both he and Lilith seemed pleased to learn he worked for the Hellsing Organization.

"So what did happen after you dealt with Angelus here?" Alexander finally asked the question he had been dying to know. "Especially in light of Kendra's death?" he added.

Buffy and the others shared an uneasy glance and then finally Buffy began to explain in detail what had happened after Angelus's destruction up to the present day.

+++

(San Francisco)

Amy watched as Alucard and Adrian returned from what was quite clearly another failed search. She was as angry as Jessica and Janna was about her friend's disappearance, but she knew they would recover them because any other outcome was unacceptable.

"Any luck?" Jessica inquired, as she entered the room. "We almost had them," Adrian spat. "But they managed to use a transportation spell to escape. It killed two of their number due to the power they unleashed, but it worked," he added in disgust. "However I managed to trace where it sent them before their magical signature vanished," Alucard said with a smile.

"And where did it send them?" Sir Integra asked. "New York master," Alucard answered. "We already have all the information we need to track them and I'm preparing to cast my own transportation spell as we speak," he added. "Will Janna be okay to travel through it?" Jessica asked worried for the woman who loved her son and carried her grandchild.

"Yes she will be as she is still in the beginning stages of her pregnancy," Alucard answered, as he sat down and began to draw upon his powers. "But the more she progresses the more danger there will be that something happens to the baby," he told them before falling silent.

"We'll have to hope we've found those responsible before then," Amy finally spoke as they prepared to leave.

+++

(New York)

Xavier snarled in anger as once again they set up their base. This whole business was out of control, he had hoped by taking it he would be able to harness the power to change the world and become a warlord. Instead he was being hunted by a group of people including two deadly vampires. The warning from his friend Lindsey McDonald had saved their lives, but it was now clear he either had been caught and forced to give up any information he had on them or he had betrayed them. It didn't matter if they could get away from the vampires long enough to perform the ritual, then it wouldn't matter as he would be all powerful. By using the transportation spell to escape he hoped they had put enough space between themselves and their pursuers, even if it had cost them two of his best men.

"Send out a team to find a sacrifice and be quick," he spat at Clark his second in command.

Clark just nodded and moved to carry out his order, while the rest of his men tried to get their new base up and running. Xavier just hoped the vampires and their companions did not know any magic that could help them reach New York quickly.

+++

(The Magic Box, Sunnydale New Dimension)

Alexander and Lilith were quite surprised by some of the events that had transpired in this dimension, including the actions of the slayer called after Kendra's death in this dimension named Faith. Alexander has suggested they write as much as this down as they could, as it may come in handy when they returned home and any of it happened there, to which Lilith had agreed.

Another big surprise were the events that had just taken place in this Sunnydale only two months ago involving a military unit called the Initiative to which Buffy's current boyfriend had belonged too. He was quite uneasy about this due to his memories of what the military were capable off when it came to creating new weapons from his solider possession. He swore if this Riley Finn or the Initiative ever came near his Sunnydale he would deal with them quickly and never allow them to get a solid foothold on the Hellmouth. Lilith however had suggested they check out the deserted base for anything they could use on their journey and he had agreed that they would do so later. Another idea had come from Tara who had suggested that they grab as much equipment as they could that wouldn't exist in their own dimension for another two and half years. Alexander had to admit it was a good idea and maybe anything they did buy may help them deal with whatever dangers they still had to face when they returned to their own dimension.

Everyone looked up as Giles finally returned from his house with the sword in his hand. Xander began to get a little nervous as the moment to finally find out the answer to his origins arrived. He looked to where Alexander stood with his own version of the sword and he wondered if this indeed would help him.

"Here it is," Giles said as he laid the sword on the counter. "Xander are you sure you want to do this?" Buffy asked. "I mean this could call all kinds of trouble down on our heads if those two are to be believed," she added. "It would anyway if they are right about my birth origins and this Radrik finds out about me," Xander countered, as he slowly picked the sword up and placed his hand on the hilt, closed his eyes and breathed deeply before opening them and pulling the sword clear of the scabbard and suddenly feeling the influx of magic as Lilith had warned him he would feel.

"I guess that answers that question," Alexander said with a smile. "He is also of Romany descent," he added.

"Indeed so Alexander," Lilith agreed. "Now it is up to us to try and teach him as much as possible about the sword and the magic it contains until we leave," she told her friend. "I'll do my best, but remember I'm still learning how to use it myself," Alexander reminded Lilith.

Xander finally placed the blade back into its scabbard and put it back onto the counter and sat down. He had his answer now and this meant it was time for a conversation with his mother. "I'll be back soon," he said, as he stood and left the Magic Box before anyone could say anything.

Willow went to follow her friend, but was intercepted by Alexander who shook his head at her and steered her back to the counter. "This is something he must do himself Willow. He is about to find himself on a whole new path and once he has his answers he will need your help to sort through it all," he told them.

"He'll have it," Willow said heatedly, while Buffy headed to where the sword was still placed and tried to remove it herself, but no matter how hard she tried she could not remove it. "So what do we do now?" Buffy asked, as she put the sword back down, annoyed she couldn't remove it, missing the amused look on Lilith's face as she tried.

"Well I don't know about you, but I think Lilith and I are going to go and get some food and then do some shopping," Alexander replied standing up, joined by Lilith and a second later by Tara who stated she wanted to do some shopping herself.

"You better hide that sword Mr. Giles. It must not fall into the wrong hands," Lilith commented. "There are other Romany out there and not all of them share Alexander's sense of right and wrong," she added to which the Watcher nodded his head, moving to do so as Alexander led Lilith and Tara out of the Magic Box.

Buffy and Willow went and sat at the nearby table, still somewhat in shock over how the day had gone. "So what do you think?" Willow asked after a few minutes of silence, as Giles joined them after hiding the sword. "I don't know Wills, but one thing is for sure Xander's life is set for a big change," Buffy replied with a sigh.

"Maybe that is for the best Buffy. Everyone needs change in their lives and this could be just what Xander needs to give him some focus in life other than fighting vampires," Giles tried to settle the two girl's nerves. "You seem to have forgotten Giles that by using that sword he may have gained the attention of the undead himself," Buffy reminded him. The three sat in silence after that comment, as they all tried to think about how things would turn out thanks to the visit of the dimensional travelers.

+++

(Sunnydale, New Dimension)

Alexander was quite surprised by some of the new inventions that seemed to be in shops and even Lilith commented how they might be of use, not only to them but to the Hellsing organization as well. Tara put in some helpful comments as well as they went. Tara herself was feeling more alive since the day her mother had died. She couldn't explain it herself, but something about these two travelers called to her more than anything and she could sense they were good people. She believed she could help them and they in turn could help her. Although she wasn't sure what she needed their help for, but she was certain things were about to change in Sunnydale and those changes would be big ones.

"So Tara, where do you want to get something to eat?" Alexander asked. "I don't mind where," she answered with a small smile at his manners, which were far different than what she was used to from her own family and some other boys she had met at college. Alexander nodded his head and led both Lilith and Tara towards the nearby café he usually stopped at to pick up some snacks, hoping it still existed in this dimension and was pleased when he saw its familiar sign come into view.

+++

(Other Realm)

Cassandra watched the connection between Alexander and Tara become stronger as they got to know one another and yet she still could not tell why the link had formed. What was it that was drawing the two together and how would it play out in the end? Even her lord did not seem to know and that unsettled her somewhat, but she shoved those feelings aside and change the viewing pool to show her husband who was about to use his own transportation spell.

+++

(San Francisco)

Alucard closed his eyes as his magic reached his peak and he finally began to chant the spell necessary to transport them all to New York. Everyone in the group was holding hands and waiting. Janna was trying to keep herself settled as she fought the urge to throw up, finally the room exploded with magic and they all vanished a second later.

(New York)

Alucard stood up quickly, ignoring the drain he felt from using so much of his magic. The others, bar Adrian and Seras who were already on their feet, were much slower to regain their footing. "Now what master?" Seras inquired. "We will head straight for the first address on the list Lilah gave us," Alucard answered, reigning in his growing anger and frustration.

The others all nodded their heads in agreement and followed the lord of the undead as he headed straight for the location he had mentioned. They all hoped this chase would not go on much longer as they all feared for Alexander and Lilith's lives.

+++

(Sunnydale, New Dimension)

Xander sat in front of his mother still in shock from having everything Alexander and Lilith had told him verified. Jessica herself looked quite uneasy about her son finding all of this out now. She did not know yet how he had found out, but she promised she would. She looked at her son and worried how he would deal with this knowledge, even though he seemed to be aware of it anyway it still seemed to shock him. "Alex I want to know how you found out about this," Jessica said to her son after a half hour of silence.

Xander turned and faced his mother and after swallowing he began to tell her everything that had happened since meeting Buffy Anne Summers all those years ago, so that his mother would have the full picture to understand how Alexander and Lilith had arrived.  
18\. Chapter 18  
Chapter 18

(Other Realm)

Cassandra watched as events began to repeat themselves in a fashion in this dimension as they had in Alexander's own, but how would Janna's absence, as well as Kendra's effects things? The alternate Alexander had no girlfriend to anchor him during his quest and that was going to be dangerous. She wondered if it was possible that there was an alternate version of herself about to step in and offer her aid. Every dimension had its own version of the higher powers, but they were mostly vastly different in each one. She hoped there was another version of herself who could help guide this version of Alexander. She sighed as the viewing pool changed to show her Alexander in one of Sunnydale's many shops buying supplies and equipment that may be useful to them, again she could see the bond between Alexander and Tara growing as they spent time together and again she wondered why it was so. What was it that fate had in mind for her descendant? She did not know and neither did anyone else, but it was clear fate had something in mind for Tara and Alexander.

"You're concerned about this bond why?" her lord asked as he appeared beside her.

"I'm concerned how this bond will grow my lord and what effect it may have on Alexander's relationship with Janna," she answered. "Anything is possible, but I don't believe it will harm his relationship with her, because it is to strong to be broken," he lord commented.

"I guess even I was not prepared for how many twist and turns were awaiting Alexander when he began his journey," Cassandra sighed as she changed the viewing pool to show the Magic Box where Alexander had just re-entered along with Lilith and Tara.

"And that is why no one, but the highest power, knows what will be so even we can be surprised and tested," her lord told her with a small smile. "It is something others either forget or ignore, but even we are subject to fate," he added to which Cassandra nodded in agreement as she began to understand something she had never really thought about before.

+++

(Magic Box, Sunnydale new dimension)

The others looked up as Tara returned with Alexander and Lilith who were holding quite a few bags. "Hey Giles, do you have anywhere we can store these until we find some better containers?" Alexander asked.

"Just place them behind the counter," the former watcher replied as he placed the book he had been reading down on the table. Once they had done that, they joined the others at the table sighing as they had been on their feet for a little over two hours checking out all the local shops for anything that may have proved useful as well as checking out the abandoned Initiative base. They had found some computers which still worked and had downloaded all the files they could.

It was clear no one else had been inside the base since it had been destroyed during the final fight Buffy had described against the creature the Initiative had created. All of the entrances had been sealed or blocked by rubble or even a cave in, but thanks to Lilith's magic they had managed to get into a section which had not been buried.

They had not found any useful technology bar some blasters which were only good for stunning demons according to Buffy and the others and so they had left them where they were, as for the files they had downloaded they had made a quick run to Tara's campus dormitory to use her computer. Most of the files were on the local Sunnydale demon population and base personnel as well as some files on the Scooby gang, but there were some files on other Initiative projects taking place in other locations and both he and Lilith had agreed they could be useful if this group showed up in their own dimension.

"So did you enjoy your shopping?" Giles inquired. "We did actually," Alexander replied. "There are a lot of things here that haven't even been created yet in our own dimension, remember you guys are two and half years ahead of us," he added.

"Do you believe whatever you bought can survive the transition through the portal?" Giles asked, as he relaxed into his chair. "With a few spells around their containers they can survive the trip. We'll just have to remember to place the spells there each time we prepare to go through the portal," Lilith answered with a smile.

"And the danger of tampering with your own timeline?" the former watcher inquired. "Of bringing technology to it that is not supposed to exist yet?" he added. "We will not be trying to market it Mr. Giles," Lilith replied. "We'll only be using it in our own circle and putting it to good use in our fight against the darkness," she continued.

"Don't worry Giles we know how dangerous messing with things like that can be and we have no intention if we finally get home to see it destroyed by trying to control forces best left alone," Alexander told the now relieved watcher.

"I am glad to hear it," Giles finally commented. "Do you know when you may depart this dimension?" he inquired, while Buffy and Willow just listened. "No, but about twenty minutes before the portal opens we'll begin to feel what I can only describe as an electric charge running up and down our spines and that's the only warning we'll get," Alexander answered. "It's not a pleasant experience Giles, it hurts to go through that portal, but we have no choice in the matter," he continued. "We can only hope Amy and the others find who was responsible and find some way to reverse it," he finished with a look at Lilith.

"I do not believe it's your fate to be trapped traveling through dimensions, but I think fate believes you needed to have this experience for your quest," Tara told them, again using her enhanced sight and while Alexander and Lilith knew she was serious the others just thought she was trying to be nice to them.

"Mr. Giles may I ask how you managed to keep my father's sword hidden after Janna's death?" Lilith inquired. "I'm sure some of her tribe came here not only to retrieve her body, but the sword as well?" she went on. "They did come to take her body and her belongings, but it seemed to me that they did not know she had the sword, as they never came to ask if she had it or one of us had taken it," Giles responded. "I am only guessing, but I believe Jenny took the sword without permission," he said a few seconds later.

"Wouldn't surprise me knowing Janna," Alexander said, sharing a smile with Lilith. "She never was one for following orders and getting permission to do something she felt was right," he added to clarify what he was saying when he noticed Buffy and Willow's curious expressions.

"I would tend to agree," Giles nodded, still feeling a small ache inside himself as he thought of Jenny Calendar.

+++

(New York)

Xavier smiled as he watched Clark and two other men pull in three gagged hostages which they could sacrifice. They were close now to being ready to cast the spell which would make him all powerful and it seemed they had finally thrown off the vampires and their friends who were chasing them. "Is everything prepared?" he asked one of his men.

"Almost sir, we should be set to go in half an hour," the man replied as he continued with his task. "Good," Xavier smiled again at the answer.

They were so close now and he hoped that nothing would go wrong this time but he decided that just in case something did, they should have another quick escape plan and he set off to find Clark so he could prepare it.

+P+

(Sunnydale new dimension)

Xander sat back after finishing his tale to let his mother go over everything he had told her. She looked quite shocked by some of the stuff he had told her and he couldn't blame her one bit. He had kept a hell of a lot of information from her over the years and yet he thought if he had come forward with what was really going on in Sunnydale maybe she might have told him what she was keeping secret from him.

He got up and quickly made them both some coffee and then sat back down as he waited for his mother to speak. He wondered what was going through her mind at the moment in time, but kept his silence knowing she would need time to process what he had told her.

"Why did you keep all of this to yourself, Alex?" Jessica finally spoke after drinking some of her coffee. "I didn't think you'd believe me if I did," Xander answered. "I made sure you knew not to go out at night and also not to invite anyone inside during that time, but I didn't want you thinking I was going insane or anything like that," he told her.

"I guess this also answers why you gave me that silver cross last year for my birthday?" she asked, locking her eyes on her son's. "Yeah just another way of trying to keep you safe," Xander admitted. "I guess I should have just come forward and told you," he said with a sigh.

"You had good reasons for keeping it to yourself Alex. I can understand that as you didn't know I knew about some of it anyway," Jessica assured him. "Now I think I would like to meet this alternate version of yourself and his friend," she said after a few minutes of thought.

"Okay if you're sure," Xander said after staring at his mother, unsure why she had asked to meet them, but he wasn't going to refuse her either. They both finished their coffees and then left the house and headed for the magic box. Xander wondered how things would go once they got there, while Jessica was more concerned about what else this other version of her son might know, including whether Alexander's real father may be alive, even though she had not heard from him in almost twenty years.

+P+

(New York)

Alucard stopped as the large factory complex came into view and he spotted two guards outside the main doors which he recognized from the last placed they had hit. He turned to the others and smiled. "They are here. Those guards were at the last location we hit," he told the others. "We must be very quite from this point on or they will escape us once again," he added, taking a quick look back towards the factory.

"So how shall we do this?" Janna asked, feeling a surge of anger sweep through her, which was noticed by both Jessica and Amy who moved to calm her.

"You must keep in control Janna or you may just accidentally alert them to our presence," Sir Integra warned her. Janna looked at her for a few moments before she sighed and nodded in agreement. It would do no one any good, especially Alexander and Lilith, if she lost control. "Sorry," she mumbled.

"I think a sleeping spell on those two would be the best idea. At least this way even if they escape we'll have some people to question and maybe find out why they did this and what their purpose is," Jessica spoke as she hugged Janna.

"I agree father. We really need more intel on what this cult is about," Adrian put in.

"Master?" Alucard asked. "I agree Alucard," Sir Integra responded. "As much as I know you would like to get your hands on these people and rip them to pieces for what they have done, now is not the time," she continued. "We need information concerning what this cult is up to and why it was so important they remove Alexander from here," she reminded the group.

Alucard finally nodded after a few moments of thought and reigned in his more destructive instincts as he knew both Jessica and his master were correct. After everything that had happened so far they had no idea what this cult was after and especially why it was important they take out Alexander. "As you wish master," he finally spoke and began to pull in his magic once more.

"Save your magic Alucard, we may need it if they use that transportation spell again. These two are mine," Jessica said, as she moved away from Janna, leaving her in Amy's care and began to cast her own spell.

They all watched as a few seconds later both men collapsed without a sound into the dirt. Jessica leaned against Adrian after she was finished, feeling a little tired as she was still getting used to casting spells again after so many years of hiding it.

"Well done," Alucard commented as he and Adrian quickly ran forward and grabbed the two unconscious bodies and brought them back to where the others were, so that they could question them later if the cult escaped again.

+P+

(Magic Box, Sunnydale, new dimension)

Everyone looked up as the shop door opened once again, this time to admit Xander and surprisingly to Willow and Buffy his mother. Giles too seemed a bit surprised, but he had suspected something like this. Alexander and Lilith stood as they saw the alternate version of Jessica enter the shop. Tara gave the woman a good look as she had never met the woman who had given birth to Xander like she had with Willow and Buffy's mothers.

"Xander?" Buffy questioned, wondering why his mother would want to come here.

"It was mom's choice to come here and meet our new friends," Xander answered understanding Buffy's confusion.

Jessica stared at the alternate version of her son who according to him was two and half years younger than her own son was and with a different history already in place. She found this hard to imagine, but she was willing to keep an open mind. She could see how this version of her son held himself different than her son who always seemed to have a relaxed posture, while this one seemed always geared for action. She turned her attention for a few seconds to his companion, who, according to her son, was a very powerful vampire of a breed the group had never encountered before. She noted she too had a posture which seemed ready for anything. "You really are a double of my son, aren't you?" she finally spoke.

"I'm," Alexander replied with a smile. "Almost the same, bar our histories," he added. "Although now those histories are closer than they were," he said a second later.

"I take it you realize what kind of danger you may have brought down on my son's head?" she asked as she stepped closer with a frown on her face. "I do Jessica," Alexander responded. "But that danger was always there, even if he never knew about it. At least now he can prepare just in case Radrik ever finds out that he exists," he told her.

"You have a point," Jessica said after thinking things through. "Do you know if your real father is still alive in your dimension?" she finally asked the question that she had wanted to know the answer to the most.

"I'm sorry Jessica, but we don't," Alexander finally replied, after sharing a long look with Lilith. "There are three possible answers, but we have no clue which one is true until we return home and finish the journey we are on," he added.

"What are the answers?" Xander asked a little shocked at the idea his real birth father could be alive.

"The first is he was captured by Radrik some time ago and is a prisoner back in our home land," Alexander stated. "The second is he is still hiding somewhere, trying to either keep Radrik from finding out about you or just trying to keep them too occupied to think he may have had time to have a family," Lilith continued. "And the third is," Alexander started to say, before Jessica cut him off.

"He is dead already," Jessica said bitterly, sitting down at the table as she tried to fight the emotions swirling around inside her.

"I'm afraid so," Alexander finally spoke, as he watched his alternate self move to comfort their mother. "Never lose hope Jessica, from what I understand of Radrik he would wish to keep him alive to torture him," he told her, hoping to give her some comfort as well.

"It will be up to your Alexander to find out the answer to that question now that he has stepped onto his true path," Lilith told them. "If he chooses to walk it," she added.

Xander looked at his alternate self and his friend before turning to look at his friends and finally his mother as he thought about everything he had learned lately. "I will walk that path when I am ready for it. You said it yourself, I'm going to need training," he finally spoke.

"We'll do what we can while we are here, but once we leave you will have to contact the Hellsing Organization in this dimension and ask for their help, as only they have the people who can train you in the ancient magic of the Romany people," Lilith answered.

+P+

(New York)

Xavier watched as the final pieces of the ritual were put together by his followers, just as he turned and headed for the alter the doors to the factory swung open and the two vampires charged inside, but thankfully Clark had prepared for this and five of his men began firing at them, forcing them to take cover while the others ran to him and began chanting the spell to transport them somewhere else. Xavier cursed their pursuers as the factories back doors blew open and another attacker entered, killing two of those who Clark had picked to guard their retreat.

Alucard jumped out of his cover and smashed right into one of his attackers breaking at least two of his ribs as he did so. Adrian followed his example and changing into his wolf form he attacked another of the guards, while Seras shot the last one in the back of his neck, killing him outright.

As they finished the last two guards the transportation spell reached its peak and the cult vanished again, leaving only one other dead body from the energies they were using. Alucard quickly traced the magic to their new location and noted they had headed straight for Sunnydale, home of the Hellmouth and unknown to them a lot of allies they could call on thanks to Alexander.

"Damn it," Adrian cursed, as their prey escaped once again. "Do not worry Adrian, this time they have made a huge mistake and thanks to Jessica we have two of their number we can question about their motives," Alucard told his son, as Sir Integra and the others entered with their prisoners.

"They escaped," Janna spat, as she noted the absence of the cult.

"Easy Janna, they have fled to Sunnydale, where we will have a huge advantage," Alucard told her. "Now let us quickly question these two and find out what it is this cult is up to," he told the others as he advanced on the two terrified guards.

+P+

(Sunnydale)

Xavier rolled on the ground trying to ignore the pain of the transportation spell and he guessed the others were no better of either. He could not believe the vampires had managed to track them so damn fast and it was clear that they knew a lot of magic of their own, but hopefully this time they had made a clean get away.

"Damn that hurt," he heard Clark curse beside him. "We had no choice," he finally spoke as he forced himself to his feet. "We will rest for a few minutes and then we will get to work," he told the others.

"You do realize we no longer have enough people to perform that spell again?" Clark asked. "I know. We will just have to hope that they will not be able to trace us so fast this time," Xavier spat in reply.

+P+

(New York)

Alucard and the others shared an annoyed look between them that whilst they had learned the cult's purpose they had not learned who had put them up to ambushing Alexander and Lilith. According to the guards only Xavier, the head of the cult, and his second in command Clark knew who had hired them.

"Well at least we know what they are up too," Amy finally spoke. "Yes and that they need to be stopped before this Xavier can carry out his plans. We do not need another powered up monster running around who is trying to take over the world." Sir Integra spat in reply to Amy's comment. "What do we do about them master?" Alucard asked, indicating the guards they had captured. "They cannot be allowed to warn their friends that we are coming and they did help in the ambush on Lilith and Alexander, so I leave them to you and Adrian to deal with," Sir Integra told the vampire. "I will have Janna call Kendra and get them to prepare for our arrival. If they, team Shadow and the team we sent there are already prepared we have a better chance at capturing them this time," she added.

Janna spun about as she went to make the phone call to the slayer, not happy to be going back to the Hellmouth so soon and without Alexander, but she knew Kendra would want to help in the retrieval of Alexander and Lilith and so she concentrated on that instead of her worry for Alexander. Picking up the phone she had seen as they approached the factory she dialed the number and waited as Amy came to stand beside her.

"Is she going to be okay?" Seras asked Jessica, concerned with the growing anger she sensed in the pregnant woman while Alucard and Adrian dealt with the guards quickly. "I hope so Seras," Jessica answered. "But I fear that until we rescue Alexander and Lilith her mood will continue to be bleak," she added.

+P+

(Sunnydale)

Kendra put the phone back down and quickly spun around to find her watcher already behind her. "What has happened to annoy you so quickly?" Sam asked concerned for his charge.

"Xander and Lilith were ambushed a couple of days ago and sent through a dimensional portal and those responsible for it have come to the Hellmouth," Kendra informed her watcher. "Janna and her group will arrive here very soon and she wants us to assemble team Shadow and the Hellsing group to be ready to go," she added.

"What about Miss Summers and her group?" he inquired. "Not a chance," Kendra almost spat back. "She is still a problem and with the way Janna sounded they would not be a good mix," she told her watcher.

"Very well," Sam nodded in understanding. "I will call team Shadow and have them prepare and meet us here, you call the Hellsing team and do the same," he told his young charge.

"Make sure the Vatican team understands that there will be three vampires including Dracula himself coming with Janna and they are not to attack them, especially considering all of them are close to losing their tempers due to the situation," she told her watcher.

"Understood," Sam replied, a little pale to learn he would soon be meeting the lord of the undead and hoping the Vatican team would be reasonable.  
19\. Chapter 19  
Chapter 19

(Magic Box Sunnydale new dimension)

Xander closed his eyes and concentrated as he had been instructed by Lilith and was feeling the magic of the sword swim through his fingers and up his hand as he held the sword. Beside him Alexander was doing the same thing, but without any instruction from the dark haired Nosferatu, as he had already passed this point.

They had been training for the last two days and Xander had pushed himself to learn as much as he could, while the two visitors were here. So far he had not been able to activate the runes on the middle of the sword as his alternate self had and so had not alerted Vlad Tepes to the fact someone had his sword. Lilith had suggested they call the Hellsing Organization later today and just get it out of the way, so Xander would have someone to continue the training she had begun. The rest of the group had not been that happy about this, but Xander and Jessica as well as Alexander and Lilith said that it was necessary.

Alexander cried out as suddenly a surge of magic ran through him. Across from them Tara suddenly screamed as well as the same magic hit her a second later. The others jumped up in shock as two of their number were put down by unknown means. Alexander and Tara continued to scream as their bodies jerked and twisted as the magic continued to assault them. Lilith expanded her senses to try and see where the magic was coming from, but as soon as she sensed the magic she was blown of her feet.

"What happened, what's going on?" Buffy demanded to know, frustrated at not being able to do anything about this situation that had suddenly developed.

"Someone or something is using an incredible amount of magic," Lilith responded as she jumped back to her feet. "I believe one of the people involved in this is of Romany descent. The magical signature matches what I am attempting to teach Alexander and Xander" she added as she tried to recover from the surge of magic, which had knocked her off her feet.

"How many do you think are involved?" Willow asked. "I got a sense of a small group before I was knocked off my feet," Lilith answered.

"But what is the purpose of this?" Giles asked. His eyes were hard and cold as he watched Alexander and Tara at the mercy of the magical assault.

+P+

(Other Realm new dimension)

Three people stood around the viewing pool watching as they finished their spell. They were still unsure why they had been ordered to do this, especially as one of the targets of the spell was from another dimension, but for some reason their lord had said it was necessary that the young Witch was bonded to the alternate version of Alexander Harris. He had told them it was what fate wished and none of them were willing to go against fate's plan as she worked directly for the highest power there was in any dimension.

Finally they finished the spell and they watched as the targets of the spell slumped into unconsciousness, while their friends rushed forward to see if they were alright, the middle member of the group smiled a little. "It is done," she said. "This version of Alexander is now bonded to Tara Maclay," she continued. "Where he goes she must go, they can't be separated as Fate wished," she finished.

"I wonder Cassandra why Fate wished her to be bonded to the alternate version of Alexander and not our version?" the second of the three asked.

"I believe because he needs Tara on his quest for something. I don't know what, but I hope I have a counterpart in his own dimension that will be able to give an answer as to why this has happened," the alternate Cassandra answered.

"Do not worry, even now Fate is making contact with them to let them know this is meant to be," their lord said as he walked calmly into the room. "Our Xander doesn't need to be bonded to anyone because he is not in danger of becoming a destroyer of worlds. The alternate one however does face that danger and Fate believes Tara will be able to keep that from happening along with the help of his mate Janna who you know is dead in our reality," he told his subordinates.

"Why not bond him to the Tara Maclay from his own dimension, my lord?" the last of the three asked. "There is no Tara Maclay in his own dimension anymore," their lord replied in a saddened tone. "She was killed trying to escape her abusive family and even had she survived she was not meant to have met Alexander for another two years," he added.

"That is a great shame," the alternate Cassandra murmured.

"Indeed," their lord said, catching what she had said so quietly. "But that is why our Tara has been chosen for this task," he told them. "As soon as she met this Alexander a bond began to grow between them and Fate chose to make use of that bond," he continued to inform them.

"Why were we the ones to cast the spell my lord?" the alternate Jonas inquired. "Alexander is not of our dimension," he added.

"True," their lord nodded in agreement. "However he and the alternate Lilith are in our dimension and hence our magic is more effective than if our alternate brethren had tried to send magic from their dimension to ours," he told them.

"What will happen to our Alexander once the others leave?" the alternate Cassandra asked with a concerned look on her face.

"He will take the path Fate has in store for him. I believe however that it will be shorter than that of his alternate self," their lord answered. "Due to the natures of our different dimensions one must take the hard road and the other the easier road," he continued. "However that is not to say our Alexander will not suffer during his journey," he warned them.

All three of his subordinates nodded their heads in understanding. They turned back to the viewing pool and watched as events continued to unfold.

+P+

(Magic Box, Sunnydale new dimension)

Buffy watched as there was still no change from either Alexander or Tara, both were still out cold. They had moved them into the back-room, where she did her training, and put them on one of the mats.

No one had a clue who or what had launched the attack, although there were still no real signs that it is what it had been. Lilith was trying to use her own skills to try and see if she could find the traces of magic used, but so far with no luck.

"What do you think Giles?" she asked her watcher as he walked back into the room after closing the shop. "Anyone we may have met before trying to get revenge?" she asked a second later.

"I am not sure it would be anyone we have encountered before, due to the fact that Alexander was one of the victims and not our own Xander," Giles answered as he removed his glasses and polished them. "Anyone out for revenge would go for any of us and any magic meant to hurt Xander should have hit him and not an alternate version of him who was close by," he continued in a thoughtful tone.

"Maybe it was someone who is following Alexander and Lilith?" Willow suggested. "I doubt it Willow," Lilith stated as she pulled out of her meditation state and walked over to them. "No one but me and Alexander went though that portal and so no one could be following us," she told them. "Plus the traces of magic used couldn't have come from someone on earth," she added a second later. "It's to powerful and to pure," she finished.

"What are you implying?" Giles asked intrigued. "I think higher powers have a hand in this, though for what reason I cannot guess," Lilith answered with a frown, not liking her own answer.

+P+

(Other Realm)

Cassandra growled as she watched Alexander and Tara come under a magical attack, her descendant's pain ripped through her and she quickly began searching for the source of the attack. "Calm yourself Cassandra," her lord's voice came from behind her. "Alexander and Tara will be fine," he told her.

"How can you be so sure my lord?" Cassandra demanded to know, even thought she kept her voice respectful.

"I have just been in contact with Fate and she has informed me that this is part of her plan. She has used our alternate selves to forge a permanent bond between Alexander and Tara, which will ensure she will leave with him when the time comes," he informed her, taking no offence at her anger, as he knew how much she cared for her family.

"But why?" Cassandra asked, turning to face her lord. "Why is it so important to have Tara bonded to him when he has Janna already?" she asked.

"Janna is not bonded to him and whilst she loves him and he her, Tara has a natural calm that can effect anyone, including Alexander as was seen when he learned of the alternate Janna's death," her lord answered her. "Alexander has two possible futures ahead of him Cassandra," he told his friend. "In one he fulfils everything you ever hoped he would and helps to make the world a safer place, but he also has the potential to become a true evil in the world, a destroyer of worlds if he ever harnesses the power of dimensional magic," he told her bluntly, knowing she did not want to hear this, but knowing it she must. "You fear this second path and have tried to ignore it, thinking Janna was all that was needed to keep him steady, but Fate is not so sure and so she has decided another was needed and Tara is that person. Her own powers will be of great use to them, but by her very nature she will be able to keep Alexander's darker side in check," he finished his long speech, hoping he had gotten through to his friend.

Cassandra stared at her lord trying to ignore his words, but knowing she couldn't. She had long known there was always an option that Alexander might be corrupted during his journey, but she had always shut that option out. She had never wanted to admit to herself that it was possible her descendant might turn against them and become everything he fought against.

"You are right my lord," she finally spoke. "I have ignored that danger for far too long," she added.

"I understand what Alexander means to you Cassandra, but you must accept all possible outcomes, especially the ones you'd rather forget," her lord told her softly.

"I will do better my lord, I swear," she spoke with finality in her tone that he knew she had finally heeded his words. "Now let's see how things are going," he said with a smile as he waved his arm over the viewing pool so that it showed the Magic Box once again.

+P+

(Magic Box, Sunnydale new dimension)

Alexander gasped as his eyes shot open and he surged to a sitting position startling Willow who had been checking his pulse. A second later Tara opened her own eyes and sat up somewhat more slowly than Alexander. Both looked around at the others although both seemed to stare right through them for a few seconds until they rested on each other before looking away again.

"Alexander, are you alright?" Lilith asked as she sat in front of her friend. "I'm okay Lilith," Alexander finally responded. "But I'm not alone anymore," he stated with a calm voice.

"What do you mean?" Buffy asked, unsure of the meaning of his words.

Alexander and Tara stared at each other again for a few seconds before standing and moving over to the nearby couch. Tara seemed more calm than normal, while Alexander seemed less tense than he had been. "We are not alone in here," Tara was the one who answered while pointing to her head and heart, feeling a new confidence within herself that she had never felt before.

"What did that spell do to you?" Xander inquired although he had an idea already.

"It joined us together, mind body and soul," Alexander replied, not really knowing where the answer came from, but knowing it was true none the less.

"A bonding ritual," Lilith whispered as she finally understood what the two were trying to tell them. "The higher powers used a bonding ritual to join you together," she stated for the others.

"Good lord," Giles gasped in shock, wondering why the powers would chose to do this.

"What does that mean for them?" Willow asked as a small idea took route in her head as to the consequences of this spell.

"It means Willow, that where one of them goes so now does the other," Lilith answered. "They cannot be separated until they die and even then their souls would still be joined," she added.

"And if we try to separate them?" Jessica inquired.

"We'd end up killing them. There is no way, not physical or magical, to separate them and even if we managed it we would end up destroying their minds," Lilith replied, the warning all to clear to the whole group. "The bonding ritual is the ultimate type of white magic, but has not been used on earth in a thousand years, as no human has the power to cast it nor any demon or vampire," she informed them.

"But what happens when the portal opens again to take you?" Buffy asked suddenly worried for Tara's safety.

It was true she didn't know the witch that well and was only beginning to trust her, but that didn't mean she wanted any harm to come to her.

"She will have to come with us. This dimension is no longer her home," Alexander finally spoke again, having listened to everything his friend had said while on the inside he listened to Tara's calming voice, keeping his anger from coming to the fore.

"But," Willow began to protest before being cut off by Tara herself. "It's okay Willow," Tara told her friend. "I'm happy to have met all of you and to have been a part of your group, but now I have to go," she continued. "I'm needed elsewhere to help others on a journey that will have far reaching consequences in their no sorry I mean our dimension," Tara added, correcting herself as she did as she knew Alexander's dimension would become hers as well now."Alexander needs me," she finished with a smile.

Willow and the other Scooby members looked unsure about how this was turning out, but they knew they could do nothing to stop it now. To do so would end up either killing two people or destroying their minds and that was something none of them wanted to be responsible for.

"Alexander, what about Janna?" Lilith asked a little worried how this would affect things once they were rescued by her father and the others.

"I still love her Lilith," Alexander reassured her. "But things have changed, I just don't know how yet," he added with a frown. "I don't know what this will mean for Janna and me, but hopefully I'll have an answer when we return home. I just hope Janna will not be too angry by what has happened," he told her.

"I do not believe she would stay angry for long as this was not of your doing," Lilith stated with complete confidence. "The higher powers were the ones who did this to you, although we do not why they chose to do it," she informed them.

Alexander and Tara exchanged a brief look before turning back to the others and giving them the answer they were after. They didn't know how they had the answer just that it was there. "For some reason Fate believes I need to be bonded to Tara to survive our journey without succumbing to my darker nature and becoming a threat to everything we fight to protect," Alexander told them. "Fate thinks she can keep my darker nature caged," he added staring at his friend.

"I understand Alexander," Lilith replied, as she understood now why the higher powers had chosen to interfere and to cast so powerful a spell on her friend and Tara.

It was now clear to hear that Alexander's journey was to have far more reaching consequences than she had believed before, especially in light of the fact that the higher powers were paying attention to what they were doing. She would have to discuss this with her father when they returned to their home dimension. She wondered what it was that Alexander might do that was of importance to the higher powers greater plan.

"I can't believe this," Buffy finally said after a bit of silence had claimed the room. "No offense Alexander, but what is so important about your journey?" she asked the double of her friend.

"I don't know Buffy, really I don't," Alexander responded. "But for some reason they are paying attention to me, my friends and family," he added.

"Will they be paying me this kind of attention or casting spells on me?" Xander inquired nervously.

"We don't know," Lilith replied. "I guess you'll just have to wait and see," she added with a closed smile which made the Scooby gang nervous.

+P+

(Other Realm)

Cassandra looked up as her lord and the rest of the high council walked into the room, she was shocked to see all of them enter the room. She had had only met three of them before in her long service to the high powers and now all of them were right in front of her. ‘But why?' she thought to herself.

"My lord?" she asked for clarification.

"We have been ordered to halt the flow of time in our own dimension until the highest power and fate believe Alexander and Lilith are ready to return," her lord told her, looking stunned. "It would seem the cult will be captured in Sunnydale where they are now and if we allow that to happen now Alucard will rescue Alexander and Lilith before they have experienced everything they wish him to experience," he added as the council prepared to do as they had been ordered.

"So this has all been at the behest of the highest power, no matter what the cult or those who employed them believed?" Cassandra inquired.

"Yes that is it exactly, although it will not save those responsible for doing this against my orders," her lord replied. "They meant great harm to come to Alexander and Lilith and so I have been ordered to deal with them when I find out who ordered the cult to do this," he told Cassandra. "Now we must halt time in our dimension. Something we haven't done since the dawn of the new age of mankind," he stated.

Cassandra moved to stand next to Tanith who had been standing next to the entrance for some time watching. He looked quite pale and Cassandra wondered what was bothering the representative of the Powers that Be.

+P+

(Home Dimension)

Slowly bit by bit time began to come to a halt and froze events that were happening all over the universe. People froze in the middle of doing hundreds of different things and ships, trains, cars and all other modes of transportation halted where they were.

In the deaths of space ships, and stations on aliens worlds came to a standstill, just like on Earth until finally everything was frozen in time as the highest power had wished.

+P+

(Other Realm)

"It is done," Cassandra heard her lord state. He and the other members of the high council looked tired and drained from what they had just done.

"My lord what about the fallen, how will they react to this?" Tanith asked, referring to their enemies.

"They can't reverse what we have done and so will have to wait until we are ordered to allow time to flow once more," their lord replied with a tired smile. "All of their champions and other forces are trapped in time as much as our own are," he continued. "Now we must rest, that took a lot out of us. Keep an eye on Alexander and Lilith as they continue their trip through dimensions," he told them. "I will return when I have recovered my strength," he finished as he and the high council left the room, leaving Cassandra and Tanith staring at the viewing pool which currently showed a dimension frozen in time.

+P+

(Magic Box, Sunnydale new dimension)

Alexander jumped upright as he felt an electric feeling run up and down his spine alerting him to the fact that the portal will open soon to take him and Lilith to a new dimension again. He looked at Lilith and noted she had felt it as well when she turned and nodded at him. They had been in this dimension for five days and they had done everything they could to help Xander in his training. The alternate versions of Adrian and Lilith were due to arrive in another day or so, but it would seem they would not be here to meet them.

"It's time guys," he spoke up. "The portal is coming," he added at their confused looks. "I'll get our things ready," Lilith told him, heading to where they had stored all the stuff they had bought in this dimension, having used a shrinking spell Tara had found in one of her mother's magic books to get some more equipment, as well as some clothes and other items.

"Are you sure you have to leave now?" Xander asked, as he walked over to his double. "I'm afraid so Xander. The portal is coming and we can't stop it," Alexander answered as he stood, while Tara walked calmly over to his side. "You all better keep your distance or you'll be taking this trip with us," he told them with a smile. "But before I do that I want to thank you for reminding me what my former friends used to be like. Why I was friends with them in the first place," he told Buffy, Willow and Giles. "I'm happy to have come here because it gives me hope that maybe we can sort out the problems between us and our Buffy and the gang," he added.

"We're pleased to hear that and I hope you are successful in your quest. Safe journey," Giles replied with a smile, while Buffy and Willow both gave him and Tara a quick hug and Lilith a quick handshake, once she had returned with their bags.

"As a friend of mine told me once, hold the line Xander," Alexander told his double as he remembered what Harry had said to him, before they had been pulled through the portal.

The portal suddenly erupted into life behind them. Lilith and Alexander screamed as did Tara who was clutching tight to Alexander and Lilith. The Scooby gang backed away as the portal's magical energies lashed out around the room, before it and those inside it vanished.

"Wow," Willow gasped as she witnessed the event. "That was really spectacular," she added, looking at Buffy who nodded. "It looked like it was quite painful," Buffy said. "I hope Tara will be okay as well as Alexander and Lilith," she continued.

"I am sure they will, once their friends find those responsible for sending them through the portal," Giles assured his friends, not knowing that Alexander and Lilith's friends were now frozen in time like everyone else in their home dimension.

"I guess we better get ready to meet our version of Lilith and her brother Adrian. Shouldn't we?" Jessica asked as she turned away from where her son's double had vanished.

"Yes we should, let's go," Xander nodded at his mother in agreement as did the others who moved away to do just that. Xander took a few steps forward before turning back to where his double had vanished, "Hold the line Alexander," he whispered, before joining his friends.

+P+

(New Dimension)

Alexander hissed as he hit the ground alongside Tara and Lilith. As the portal slowly vanished behind them he pushed himself to his feet and noted that they were in what looked like a forest, which also had some ruins around it. He could also hear a nearby river.

"Where do you think we are?" Tara asked, as she picked up one of the bags, as did Lilith and Alexander.

"I don't know, although something about this place looks familiar. Let's head for the river and see if we can see any landmarks," Alexander answered, as he led them in the direction of the river.

"We better keep a close eye on our surroundings. I sense darkness in the air," Lilith warned them.

"Hold, stay where you are and identify yourselves," a man's voice shouted at them as they came into a clearing which was next to the river.

They looked at the man and noted he held a bow on them. Next to him was another man who also had a bow aimed at them. They had other companions with them, all armed, but what drew Alexander's attention were the fact that five of the people in front of them were small, but clearly weren't children, especially as one of them had a beard and was holding an axe.

Suddenly Alexander realized why this place looked familiar. He had seen it on screen at the cinema just before everything had gone to hell back home. It was from the film adaptation of J.R.R Tolkien's Lord of the Rings, which meant standing in front of him was the Fellowship of the Ring.

"Crap," he gasped, as he realized they were in Middle Earth, but how was it possible that one man's life work was suddenly real in another dimension?

+P+

(Other Realm)

Cassandra smiled as she watched Alexander recover from his shock at finding out where the portal had placed them. She would have to explain to him soon how it was possible that what was nothing but a book and film in his own world was actually real in another dimension.

"This should be interesting," Tanith murmured beside her. "Indeed it should," Cassandra couldn't help but agree.

+

Author's notes: I know the film adaptation of Lord of the Rings hadn't been out at the time of the end point of season two of Buffy, but in this AU it had been released a while earlier.

Disclaimer: LOTR was created by JRR Tolkien and belongs to his heirs. The movie adaption was done by Peter Jackson and belongs to some movie studio.  
20\. Chapter 20  
Chapter 20

(Middle Earth)

Alexander wondered how they should handle this. They were dressed in clothes these people had never seen before as well as carrying weapons that had never been created here as far as he knew. Aragorn was still in a guard position as was Boromir, while the rest of the group had shifted into a more relaxed posture, due to the fact they had show no aggressive moves.

"Easy, we mean you no harm. We're just travelers from a distant land," he tried to make it seem like they had just got here by chance.

"I find that hard to believe considering the circumstances," Aragorn replied with a grim look.

"Fine you want the truth?" Alexander asked feeling frustrated as well as nervous because he knew very soon an army of Uruk-hai would attack the Fellowship and this would lead to the breaking of the Fellowship if things in this dimension stayed true to what happened in the book and film of his own dimension. "We aren't from this world, we were brought here by magic from another dimension and we will only be here for a short time before we vanish and move to another world," he explained watching the group closely.

"You cannot be serious?" Boromir said, looking angry at what was to him an absurd answer

"It's the truth, we do not belong to this world and wouldn't even be here had it not been for the actions of some people who wanted to hurt us," Alexander answered.

"I sense no lie from them," Legolas told the others, using the natural gifts of his people to tell truth from lies.

"Listen to me please, we do not have much time," Alexander said while stepping forward keeping his arms in front of him. "I know it's asking a lot considering what you are trying to do, but we can help each other," he added and then cursed as he realized he had slipped up.

"What do you know of our purpose here?" Aragorn demanded to know, shifting his stance in case they turned out to be assassins of Sauron.

"You're trying to destroy the one ring forged by Sauron. We know this not because we are working for him or anyone else in this world, but because we were told," Alexander answered, making sure not to reveal that to him this entire world was just a book and a film.

"By who?" Gimli the dwarf asked.

"A strange man we met some time ago, long grey beard had a sharp look about him, dressed in grey robes," Alexander answered using his knowledge of this world to describe Gandalf the wizard who had fallen in Moria and someone the Fellowship trusted.

He watched as the group exchanged surprised looks between themselves as they recognized the description of their fallen friend. They all wondered why the wizard would have told this group about their journey, but they all knew Gandalf had tended to do a lot of things that never seemed to make sense to others at the time and only became clear much later, but could they trust that this strangely dressed group of people were telling the truth of having met Gandalf?

"I say we don't trust them," Boromir stated, not liking how this was going especially as he was growing more uneasy the longer this mission went on.

"If Gandalf felt it necessary to tell them about our journey then I'm willing to trust them to a point, but the question is. Can they prove they know him?" Aragorn stated

"We can," Alexander said, exchanging looks with Lilith and Tara. "We know what Gandalf really is and why he came to Middle Earth," he continued at Aragorn and Legolas' surprised looks.

"He wouldn't have told you that," Legolas said confidently as he knew the wizard's true identity was supposed to remain hidden from the people of Middle Earth and the only ones who really knew were the elves and those they had informed, which consisted of a very small group which included Aragorn.

"He didn't have to tell us. One of us has the gift of sight and saw the truth when we met him," Alexander replied, using some of the truth to keep this discussion from going to hell.

Alexander turned around suddenly as he remembered what was about to happen here and cursed himself for concentrating more on convincing the Fellowship they weren't enemies than on their surroundings. "Listen, we don't have much time. We know that you are going to be attacked by Uruk-hai very soon which were sent by Saruman to capture the hobbits and the ring," he told the group deciding to go for broke. "We also know Boromir will succumb to the ring and try and take it from Frodo, but will fail. He will redeem himself by sacrificing himself trying to save Merry and Pippin from being captured," he continued knowing he was walking on a tight rope.

"Lies," Boromir shouted enraged that his honor has been insulted.

"Easy, we will listen but that does not mean we have to believe them," Aragorn cautioned, feeling a slight unease with the way the boy was speaking of events to come.

"We aren't lying," Tara said, while feeling slightly annoyed that they weren't listening to Alexander. Having read the entire Lord of the Rings books and also seeing all of the movies she said, "I saw it. I have the gift of sight." Which were mostly the truth and the only thing that was a lie was that she hadn't actually seen what was to come.

"You have to trust us Aragorn. We're trying to help you," Alexander told the future king. "Boromir, if you listen to us then you will see your city rise once again. You will not fall before you can truly help your people," he added. "Trying to take the ring to Gondor will only destroy everything you and your family have fought to protect," he finished fiercely.

Boromir looked the stranger in the eyes and tried to see if he could see any trace of a lie, but he couldn't. He had been ordered by his father to bring the ring back to him, but he knew the history of that ring, including the fact that it had led to the death of Isildur after he had taken it from the hand of Sauron. Could he afford to ignore history and follow his father's command, even though he disagreed with that command?

He looked to where Frodo and the other Hobbits stood and they were looking wearily around them. He had sworn to protect Frodo on his journey and that promise wasn't something he was going to throw away. His greatest wish was to see his city rise once more and for the threat of Mordor to finally be removed from the world. He looked to where Aragorn stood and noted he had lowered his bow and so he did the same. He knew, thanks to the elf, that Aragorn was the heir of Isildur and he could take up the kingship of Gondor if he wanted.

This could be a great thing to happen to his people, but would his father let go of his control over the kingdom if Aragorn did decide to exercise his right to take the throne? He didn't really know what to do, but he decided the least he could do was to resist the calling of the ring as much as possible, especially if the stranger spoke true and he could live to see his greatest wish fulfilled

"Very well, I will heed your warning," he finally spoke, surprising the other members of the Fellowship. "If Uruk-hai are about to attack then we should prepare a defense and if they truly attack we will know you are telling truth," he added.

Alexander smiled a little surprised that the son of the steward of Gondor had decided to listen to them. He had always thought from reading the Lord of the Rings that Boromir's greatest weakness was his pride and his loyalty to his father's insane command to return the ring to Gondor. He felt Tara's surprise through their bond and concluded she had felt the same as him.

"We cannot defend against an entire army," Gimli objected.

"We don't have too. We just have to buy time for Frodo and Sam to escape from this side of the river to the other. Their time with the Fellowship is over, from here fate comes into play," Lilith finally spoke up, having stayed quite through the entire meeting so far, not quite sure of the path Alexander and Tara had chosen to take in gaining the trust of the group before them by using the knowledge they had gained from their own world to move things along, but knowing there was little else they could do to win that trust.

"You expect us to let them go on alone?" Aragorn asked.

"They have to. This war will not be won just by your actions on this journey, it will encase the entire world and you all have different roles to play in those events," Lilith answered, having read the book herself which had been one her father's favorites.

"Something is drawing near us Aragorn, a great darkness is descending on us," Legolas suddenly spoke, moving towards the tree line and staring at something none of them could see.

"The Uruk-hai are coming. You must decide quickly," Alexander told the group, knowing they weren't going to make this decision lightly unless Frodo saw the wisdom in this himself as he had when he had looked into the mirror of Galadriel.

+P+

(Other Realm)

Cassandra and Tanith both looked unsure of how Alexander and his companions' choice of revealing details of the future, however they could see that to some of the Fellowship it had been taken into account.

"A strange, but interesting move," Tanith couldn't help but comment. "He already changed the fate of the soldier Boromir," he added.

"Indeed, Alexander did not want to have to make himself or the others out to be prophets, but he had no choice if he wanted to gain their trust quickly," Cassandra agreed. "Now the question is can they survive the assault by the Uruk-hai?" she pondered.

"Considering how much the boy and his friends have survived so far against a lot of people's expectations then I would not be surprised to see them survive," Tanith replied, trying to keep the fact hidden that he meant Malek and his supporters in the powers that be.

Cassandra stared at him for a few seconds wondering about his words before turning back to the viewing screen to see that two of the hobbits were in one of the boats and making for the opposite side of the river. It would seem that they had decided to trust what Alexander had told them, while the rest of the group moved to distract the approaching Uruk-hai from realizing that their targets were escaping.

"This will be dangerous," their lord said from behind them, startling them both as he reappeared. "Alexander, Lilith and Tara have no experience in this kind of warfare," he added.

"This is true my lord, but they have promised to aid them in return for trusting them and that is something Alexander will not break," Cassandra told him.

Their lord just nodded his head, agreeing with this statement as he knew Alexander would never break his word if he gave it, but still he thought they had no idea just how strong their opposition would be or how they liked to fight. They were used to fighting vampires and various demons, but they had chosen their path and now they would have to stand by it.

+P+

(Middle Earth)

Alexander tried to keep himself calm but couldn't quite do it. He had never been in a pitched battle before and he knew Tara hadn't either as he could hear her thoughts on this inside his head through the bond. Lilith seemed fine and he considered she may have been in such a battle before, considering she was born in an area where that kind of thing still happened in their own dimension.

"I don't suppose you know how this will end do you?" Aragorn asked as he approached him, wondering just how much these strangers did know. He was still uneasy about allowing Frodo and Sam to leave without the rest of the Fellowship, but Frodo had told them he had known a time would come that he would have to go on alone, something to do with his time in Lothlórien. Sam had refused to stay behind, reminding Frodo of the promise his friend had made to Gandalf to stick with Frodo to the end.

Being told that had they not bumped into the strangers Boromir would soon be dead pierced by three arrows during the attack had, instead of weakening the Steward's son's resolve, instead bolstered it and making him more determined to see this quest through even if it was no longer the same quest. He was pleased by this as he had grown worried about his insistence that they take the ring to Gondor, but Alexander had assured them that their journey would lead them that way in the end and it would be there that the future would be decided.

"I can't tell you anymore than I have Aragorn, to do so may change things too much," Alexander answered. "I think with what we have told you things will run as they are meant to, with just some small changes here and there," he added. "Messing with the future should be done very carefully," he finished, as he pulled his sword and almost relaxed as he felt the magic run up his arm.

Aragorn nodded his head seeing what the young man was saying even if he didn't quite understand it. It was a shame Gandalf was no longer with them as he was sure the old wizard would have been able to handle this meeting better. He sighed before moving over to his own position as he watched Boromir and the others prepare for battle, just as he reached his position the Uruk-hai came charging over the hill.

Boromir, Legolas and himself let loose with their bows taking down three of the creatures straight away. He almost jumped when a blast of fire went past him and struck four more, setting them on fire and taking them out of the fight. He turned slightly to see the young girl who had said she had seen their immediate future had cast the spell and was in the process of doing so again. He guessed he shouldn't underestimate her again.

Boromir loosed another arrow hitting another of the Uruk's before dropping his bow and grabbing his sword and shield and prepared to meet their charge as did Alexander and Lilith. Aragorn fired another arrow from his own bow before pulling his own sword and moved to join the front, watching as his last arrow took down another Uruk.

"Find the Halflings," a voice suddenly cried out from behind the approaching host and Boromir and Aragorn realized that must be the leader Lurtz, according to what the strangers had told them.

Gimli moved to stand beside the others on the front, hefting his great axe with a smile on his face as he awaited the coming fight, while Legolas continued to rain down arrows on the enemy. Pippin and Merry began throwing rocks at the rapidly approaching Uruk's and were hitting quite a few, making them better targets for Legolas' bow. Tara continued to use her magic to taking down the Uruk's without feeling the usual drain, she guessed that it was because of her bond with Alexander and the fact he was holding a powerful magical artifact, which must boost a person's abilities.

The battle was quickly joined with swords clashing everywhere. Alexander refused to allow his fear to surface when he first clashed with the Uruk who had charged him and only concentrated on surviving and keeping his friends safe and returning to Janna and their unborn child. Lurtz noticed he had no sight for his own bow and so dropped it and pulled his own weapon so he could join the hand to hand fighting charging straight for the warrior with the shield.

"Keep them back," Aragorn commanded as they were pushed back a little, even as he killed another of the Uruk's.

The others did not reply to his order as they were too busy with their own fights. Boromir just managed to kill the Uruk he had been fighting so he could meet Lurtz's charge and he swore, thanks to what Alexander had told him, it wouldn't be him who fell this day. He blocked a wild swing from the creature before dropping his shield and using all of his strength to push Lurtz back. Alexander took a position close to him, so he couldn't be flanked to the left and Aragorn did the same on the right.

Lilith used her enhanced strength to take down Uruk's as fast as possible, making sure to keep Alexander in her sight. He was doing well so far, but one slip could spell his end and she had to make sure he survived this. She noticed some of the creatures had broken off the fight to go look for the missing hobbits, while some tried to push through to the two standing close to Legolas and Tara.

+P+

(Other Realm)

Cassandra breathed a little easier as the fighting began to thin out. The fight was by no means over, but it wasn't possible now for them to be overrun, thanks to Tara's magic and the skill of Lilith and the Fellowship itself, especially as the Uruk's were concentrating on finding and capturing the hobbits instead of killing their guards.

"Not bad," Tanith said, truly impressed to see Alexander survive a battle of this scale. He was beginning to see why his lord put so much faith on the boy and his friends. It was as if they had unnatural luck to just keep going, no matter the danger they faced. It was becoming all the more clear to him that Malek's plan would end badly for the powers that be.

They all winced slightly as Alexander was caught in the side by a dagger from one of the Uruk's, but he remained on his feet and managed to use the magic in the sword to fry the creature. They watched as Lilith moved to his side and remained side by side with him, as the last of the Uruk's tried to rush them.

+P+

(Middle Earth)

Legolas dropped his bow and pulled his small swords and rushed to help Gimli who was been charged by no less than five Uruk's. Tara moved to a better position to get a clear shot at another seven which were heading straight for Alexander and Lilith. This left Pippin and Merry on their own and quite quickly three of the Uruk's managed to break through as Boromir and Aragorn concentrated on Lurtz and grabbed them before quickly escaping the fight, followed by those Uruk's who had been looking for the other two hobbits.

Aragorn and Boromir continued to push Lurtz back as they noticed the other Uruk's were breaking off the attack. Lurtz struck back knocking Boromir off his feat as well as catching him in his arm, but as Lurtz turned back to face Aragorn he quickly lurched forward and head butted the creature, knocking it off balance, which gave him an opening and so he quickly swung his sword in a cutting arc and took the Uruk leader's head off.

They turned to see Tara kill another four with her magic, before she slumped to the ground clearly exhausted. The remaining Uruk's pulled back as two more were killed by Legolas and Gimli. Alexander finally allowed himself to collapse as the remaining Uruk's fled. He was tired hurt and feeling slightly sick. Lilith watched the fleeing Uruk's for a few seconds before dropping next to her friend and began to check his wound. Tara slowly brought the bag over which she knew contained the potions they had gotten from their visit to Hogwarts.

"They've taken Merry and Pippin," Aragorn realized as he noticed the missing hobbits.

"You'll have to follow them, while we must stay here," Lilith told them. "We need the rest and I don't believe we would be able to keep up with your pace," she added as she set about using the potions to close the nasty wound Alexander had sustained.

"Very well, we thank you for your aid," Aragorn said as he and the others grabbed what gear they could take whilst moving fast. "May the Valar watch over you," he added when everyone was ready before he and the other three turned and headed after the Uruk's who had captured Merry and Pippin.

"Do you think Boromir being still alive will affect how things will go?" Tara asked wearily from beside her.

"It may Tara when they reach Gondor, but I can't see it changing much before then," Lilith answered. "I think we could have handled things better without making ourselves out to be prophets, but what's done is done," she added.

"It was the best way to gain their trust quickly and we saved Boromir from an undeserved death. He will be a great help in dealing with the forces of Sauron and Saruman," Alexander finally spoke as the pain in his side eased. "Plus he may live to see his city restored to greatness," he added with a smile

"What do we do now?" Tara asked, as Lilith finished healing Alexander. "We'll stay by the river where the last boat is until it's time to leave. If anymore Uruk's or Orcs come near us we'll get in the boat and just sail down the river," Alexander answered.

Lilith and Tara nodded, agreeing it was the best way of staying out of future events which were to take place in Middle Earth.

+P+

(Other Realm)

Cassandra shared a smile with her lord as the battle ended with no deaths for Alexander or the Fellowship, while Tanith had to admit he was impressed. The boy had changed the fate of the first born son of the steward of Gondor and helped kill a host of Uruk's while only taking a flesh wound in the side.

"Very good," their lord said. "I am sure things will change a little more than Alexander believes, but not too much from what they know happens in the book and film of their own dimension," he added.

"I'm sure Alexander is still wondering how it can be that what is a book and film in his own dimension is real in another," Cassandra stated.

"I am sure he is, but that mystery can be solved later," her lord replied. "Let them rest and recover for now. Who knows where they will end up next," he added with a smile before walking out and leaving Cassandra and Tanith to their own thoughts.  
21\. Chapter 21  
Chapter 21

(Middle Earth)

Alexander was pleased with the quietness of this small area as it was making some of his training go more smoothly. They had been here for two days so far and had not been disturbed by anyone or anything since the battle. Lilith had suggested they continue his own training and had even begun training Tara in the ancient magic of the Romany people. It had turned out that because of the bond she shared with him she could access that magic as well. Once that became clear Lilith had insisted Tara being instructed as well and the young Witch had agreed.

The small break was also handy as he and Lilith were tired from the almost endless trouble they seemed to be getting into. Both were still missing their friends and family and Tara herself was feeling some of his loss through the bond.

"Alex, someone is coming down the river in a boat," Tara called, startling him out of his routine.

"Quick, behind the trees and get ready," Lilith commanded as they rushed to make it look like no one had been in the area for a while.

They watched as the boat slowly came to rest next to the one the Fellowship had left behind after departing. An old man got out and as soon as they noticed the white staff he pulled out of the boat they all realized who was standing before them.

"There is no reason to hide, I know you are there," Gandalf the White called, surprising all of them.

Alexander slowly came out from behind his tree, keeping his sword in his hand, but making sure to hold it in a none threatening manner, which seemed to amuse Gandalf, the others followed his example.

"So you are the ones Elrond and Galadriel have foreseen to have somehow changed the Fellowship's fate," Gandalf said almost to himself.

"We were just trying to help them. There was no need for Boromir to die when he could be of great help in the coming war," Alexander defended their actions

"Indeed he may. Still you do not belong here according to my friends and so I ask why you got involved?" the wizard asked.

"You're trying to save a world and the people in it. It's a worthy goal and one we are familiar with in our own struggle," Lilith answered.

"I thought you would say that. I'm not blind to who and what you are. The Valar have instructed me to give you a few items from this world for your trip before I meet up with the others, which is why I'm here," he told them.

"Why would the Valar want to help us?" Tara inquired a little intimidated to be in the presence of the white wizard.

"I cannot say, but I will follow their will," Gandalf answered with a smile as he led them over to the boat. "If I had to give a reason I think it would be because you fight for the same cause as those who serve, the Valar," he told them deciding to give them something of an answer.

He reached into the boat and handed them each a sword and a danger which seemed to have been made of a metal they were not familiar with.

"These have been forged by the elves for you, made from their supply of Mithril," Gandalf explained. "They will not break or wear out for a very long time and so should serve you well on your journey," he added to their shock as they realized what they had been given. "Also they wished to give you some armor, but considering your origins it was decided to make you a ring of protection instead," he told them as he handed them a ring each and each noted the small elvish writing on them. "Unlike the rings of power they are not connected to anything else and so cannot be corrupted. They should provide you with a greater shield against magical attacks," Gandalf explained. "Now I must take my leave of you. I have to catch up to Aragorn and the others and I wish you a safe journey, farewell," the old wizard finally finished and began moving in the same direction Aragorn had led the others in their chase of the Uruk's who had captured Merry and Pippin.

"That was unexpected," Alexander finally said as they watched Gandalf vanish, obviously using his own type of magic to make sure he was in position to meet his friends.

"I agree, however these will help us, especially if we continue to run into unexpected trouble," Lilith said with a shake of her head. "I suggest we don't put the rings on until we leave this dimension. I don't think it would be wise to tempt fate here," she added.

Alexander and Tara both nodded their agreement, especially in light of the fact that evil was everywhere until Sauron was destroyed and he had a habit of corrupting magical items. They went back to their training after securing their new possessions.

+P+

(Other Realm)

Cassandra was a little surprised by their alternate selves' gesture, but appreciated it all the same. The swords and rings would indeed help if Alexander and the others encountered anymore trouble, which she was sure they would.

"I wonder if our alternate selves did that on their own accord or if they were ordered to," she mused

"The Valar mostly follow their own code and so if I was to guess I would say they did that on their own to help Alexander after he showed he had a kind enough heart to help their own chosen warriors," her lord replied with a smile. "However they will not always land in dimensions where our alternate selves will be as nice or as helpful, so far they have been lucky not to encounter any of them," he cautioned them

"And when they do encounter them my lord?" she asked a little worried.

"I do not know Cassandra. You know the rules forbid us in interfering in other realms," her lord answered with an annoyed look on his face. "Hopefully if they become a threat we will be allowed to act until then they are on their own," he added before he turned and exited the room, leaving Cassandra to look back on their viewing pool which showed Alexander was once again training.

"Stay strong Alexander and stay close to your friends," she whispered.

+P+

(Middle Earth)

Alexander almost mistimed his movement when he heard Cassandra's voice. He had no contact with the strange woman who invaded his dreams since he and Lilith had been sucked into the portal and he had begun to wonder if being in another dimension had cut her connection to him, whatever connection it was she had. He noticed Tara suddenly locked her eyes on him and they held a question which meant she had heard the voice as well. He closed his eyes for a moment and tried to answer inside his head, when he opened his eyes he noted Tara nodded her head and went back to her own training.

+P+

(Other Realm)

Cassandra was surprised when she too realized that Tara had heard her, which meant the bonding was more powerful than she had first thought. She would have to be careful when she contacted Alexander again or if that did not work she would have to place the same magical block on her that she had on Alexander that prevented them from talking about her. She would have to think on this and decide which path was best.

+P+

(Middle Earth)

Xander sat close to the fire as night fell once again. They had finished training a few minutes ago. They were lucky they had brought some food from Tara's dimension in their packs, but it would only last them another day or two so they were hoping the portal would open once again and take them to a new dimension soon.

"Lilith, why did you make sure we didn't use our guns during the fight with the Uruk's?" Xander asked, as this had been bugging him since the fight, he had just put it aside during training.

"This dimension has no guns Alexander and neither do any of the races who live on this world," Lilith answered. "To have used our guns in that battle would have resulted in a major shift in the balance which keeps this world going. They aren't ready for that kind of technology and there is no guarantee that the Valar intend to allow it to surface here and so keeping our weapons hidden seemed to be the best thing to do," she continued.

"I never thought of that," Xander responded as he considered Lilith's words as it may be that the Valar never intended to allow the advance of that kind of technology in Middle Earth.

"We must think of the consequences of our actions in the dimensions we encounter," Lilith warned them. "We cannot afford to offend the powers that protect those dimensions no matter how right our actions seem to be," she added.

"And what would happen if we did annoy those powers, Lilith?" Xander inquired.

"You don't want to know," Lilith answered with a grim look.

Xander and Tara both shivered at the tone of voice their companion had used and the look she had on her face when she answered. They shared a look between themselves and promised each other to keep an eye on what the other was doing and to speak up if they felt the other was endangering their lives with their actions.

"You two had better get some sleep, I'll take the first watch," Xander told his friends as he grabbed his sword and moved a little further away from the fire as the girls finished their supper and then tried to get some sleep.

Xander leaned against one of the trees and wondered what Janna and the others were doing right now in their quest to find those responsible for their portal hopping. He had no idea that time had been stopped in his own dimension and so continued to believe they would be rescued soon.

+P+

(Dream Realm)

Cassandra slipped into Alexander's dream once he exchanged watch duty with Lilith. Her lord had allowed the contact to put a few questions to rest. She found Alexander sitting against a tree in what looked like Sunnydale Park however he was not alone, Tara was sitting next to him and she wondered if she was real or just a representation.

Both seemed to be unaware of her arrival so far and so she watched for a few minutes before moving forward.

"Hello Alexander," she said announcing her presence.

Both Alexander and Tara looked up at her, one in surprise and the other in a more relieved way. It was clear to her Tara had no idea who she was just yet, while Alexander seemed to have wanted to talk to her.

"I was wondering if I would see you again after we went through the portal. It wasn't until you spoke into my mind that I got an answer, but you spooked Tara," Xander said with a smile.

"Remember Alexander I can only visit when my lord allows it. We have watched your journey as closely as possible," Cassandra answered. "This was not expected, but maybe it will do you some good in preparing you for your journey back home," she continued. "We can't interfere by sending you back home that is up to Janna and the others, I'm sorry Alexander," she finished.

"And how are Janna and the others doing back home?" Xander asked, desperate to know the answer.

"They are well Alexander," Cassandra assured him with a smile. "They are tracking the cult responsible even as we speak and once they catch them they should be able to reverse the portal and bring you home," she added, hoping he wouldn't ask another question about home as she was not allowed to tell him about time being frozen until he, Tara and Lilith were ready to return.

"At least they're okay," Xander said with a relieved look, missing the flinch from Cassandra. "Oh by the way I would like you to meet Tara, somehow we ended up bonded and that bond seems to have the power to allow us to share dreams," he added indicating Tara.

"The powers of Tara's dimension were ordered to perform the bonding ritual on you," Cassandra informed them. This was one of the things she had been ordered to answer. "It was no accident," she added.

"Who ordered the powers to do it?" Tara asked. "And why did someone want it done in the first placed?" she asked again.

"I can't tell you who gave the order to perform the ritual I'm afraid," Cassandra replied. "However the reason was so you Tara could aid Alexander on his quest and due to the bond that began to form between you when you met and the effect you had on him even at his worst bout of anger it was decided that you may be the key to keep Alexander from falling into darkness," she informed them.

"What bond formed when we met?" Xander asked a little confused.

"You and Tara began to grow a bond as soon as you met. We don't know why it even formed, but it was decided it could be used and not just for you Alexander, but to help Tara as well," Cassandra tried to answer.

Tara and Xander looked at each both feeling confused by the answer and not quite understanding it. It was clear however they were to help each other.

"What's this about me falling into darkness?" Xander asked as his mind suddenly fixed on another thing Cassandra had said.

"You have two paths Alexander, in one you manage to achieve everything you set out to do and live a more comfortable life after it's finished," Cassandra answered hesitantly, still not liking to admit it was possible Alexander might fail and worse become as evil as the things he fought.

"And what's the second path?" Tara inquired.

"Alexander succumbs to his own inner darkness and becomes a destroyer," Cassandra finally answered. "It's a possibility I have tried to deny, but it could happen to you. It is our hope that you Tara can help keep that evil inside and restrained due to your very nature," she continued.

"I see," Xander slumped against the tree feeling uneasy with that answer. "So you're saying that I have the possibility of becoming like Angelus and so some power decided to bond me with Tara who might be able to keep me on the right path," he stated.

"I'm sorry if this upsets you Alexander, but you needed to know," Cassandra told him feeling upset herself.

"I will do everything I can to keep Alex on the right path, but nothing is fixed. You know this and I might not be able to keep that darkness back if it becomes too strong and I might fall to if that darkness overwhelms him," Tara told Cassandra as calmly as she could. "You have placed both our lives on the line," she added.

Alexander looked to Cassandra even more upset as Tara spoke about a possibility of the bond causing her to fall to darkness if he himself succumbed to it. The realization that he himself could cause her fall was more painful than the fact he could become a monster.

"I'm sorry Alexander, but she is right we have placed a great burden on her shoulders, but I have great faith in her ability to keep you on the right path Alexander, she is a pure spirit," Cassandra told them, before turning and slipping out of the dream leaving Alexander and Tara to their own dream and thoughts.

+P+

(Other Realm)

Cassandra reappeared next to her lord who looked at her with a concerned look. He could see that hadn't been an easy conversation for her to have with her descendant and his new friend.

"Will you be okay?" he asked as she looked down at the viewing pool where he showed the sleeping forms of Tara and Alexander, while Lilith kept watch.

"I think so my lord," Cassandra answered. "It was just hard to tell him that one of his paths could lead him to be a true monster of the world. Tara's realization that she could fall to the darkness in the event of Alexander's own fall just made it more difficult as he will focus more on that possibility than his own possible fall," she informed him.

"We must hold true to the belief that Alexander and Tara will keep each other in check and once they return home Janna and Jessica can help in keeping the darker path from coming true," her lord told her as they watched the viewing pool.

+P+

(Middle Earth)

Xander jerked awake as he felt what was becoming a familiar feeling to him, the portal was due to open. He noted that both Lilith and Tara had awoken as well and were trying to clear the sleep from their eyes.

"I guess we better get ready to move," Lilith said as she stood and began to gather their supplies.

"What a shame I was enjoying the peace and quite of this place," Xander said with a sigh as he pulled his long leather duster on and felt the weight of the sword in its scabbard, which was attached to his back.

"I have shrunken down our new Mithril swords into one of the backpacks as we have no way to carry them at the moment," Lilith told them as she handed out the backpacks which Xander and Tara took and prepared for another trip.

"Where do you think we'll end up?" Tara inquired as she grabbed hold of Xander and Lilith's hands to make sure they did not get separated in the portal.

"There's no answer to that Tara, we could end up anywhere," Lilith answered with a smile.

"Yeah I mean look where we ended up this time, in a world that to us is nothing but a book and a movie," Xander reminded her.

Suddenly the wind picked up and the portal reappeared causing all three to drop to the ground screaming as the pain returned from being engulfed by the magic of the portal. It lasted for a few minutes before all three vanished leaving nothing but a burnt out fire as evidence of their being there.

+P+

(New Dimension)

Xander hit the ground hard as the portal vanished. He managed to catch Tara as she too appeared and Lilith managed to keep her balance and land on her feet. They looked around the car park where they had come out and they wondered where they had ended up.

"Any clues as to where we are?" Tara asked, as he tried to ignore the residual pain from the portal.

"I think we may be in San Francisco. Some of the buildings look familiar," Lilith stated.

"I guess we better find out while we look for a hotel. I'm glad we still have some money for that kind of thing," Xander said with a laugh as they walked.  
22\. Chapter 22  
Chapter 22

(Other Realm)

Cassandra frowned as she watched Alexander and his friends sleep. She sensed something was wrong, but she did not know what it was. She turned to her lord and was not surprised to find he seemed to sense it too.

"What is it my lord?" Cassandra inquired, wanting to know what it was that she was sensing.

"I believe Alexander and his friends may have encountered one of those dimensions where they are not welcomed by our alternate selves," her lord answered frowning. "I must speak with Fate. Keep watch Cassandra and only intervene if their lives are threatened. Is that understood?" he ordered as he began to leave.

"Yes my lord very clear," Cassandra replied, feeling herself shiver as she sensed his power pulse.

She turned back to the viewing pool and watched as Alexander jerked upright as did Tara, both seemed to have had a nightmare, but she had detected none. Maybe Alexander and his bond mate somehow had sensed the same thing she and her lord had.

+P+

(San Francisco New Dimension)

Xander jumped to his feet and pulled his sword from its scabbard and Tara woke Lilith from her own sleep. He quickly made his way over to the pack where they had placed the gifts they had been given in Middle Earth and handed them out.

"What is wrong Alexander?" Lilith inquired, still somewhat confused by her friend's actions.

"Something is coming for us Lilith. I don't know what, but it wants us gone in any way possible," Xander answered, as he prepared for a fight.

"How do you know?" Lilith asked for clarification, making sure he understood she didn't doubt his instincts.

"I think the bonding ritual has enhanced mine and Tara's magical senses, combined as they are in the bond they seem to have picked up this threat," Xander tried to explain what Tara was whispering in his mind.

"It's a possibility, as no one has performed the bonding ritual in a thousand years there are no texts which show what effects it can have," Lilith stated as she thought about what her friend had said.

"Well we can discuss that later, right now something dangerous is coming for us. We need to prepare," Xander told her.

He stepped away from the door, holding both the sword of Vlad Tepes and the Mithril sword in a ready action, while Tara placed her back against the wall holding her own Mithril sword whilst she prepared to cast flame spell. Lilith grabbed her hand cannon and her Mithril sword and prepared as well. She was still somewhat confused as to what was suddenly after them, but never doubted it would arrive.

A few seconds later the door to the room they were staying in was blown apart as two large demons walked in wielding swords which were coated in magic. Lilith fired her hand cannon as soon as they stepped inside the room, while Tara unleashed her flame spell. The demons managed to stop the spell, but the first demon took Lilith's shots straight into its guts. It dropped to the ground and began howling in pain.

Xander moved forward and quickly decapitated it, while Lilith was forced to drop her hand cannon and engaged the beast with her sword as it jumped towards her. Tara remained where she was preparing a freezing spell, hoping to encase the demon in a block on ice if she could get a clear shot. Xander slashed his Mithril sword at the demon's unprotected side and managed to cut it, causing it to growl in pain before it suddenly lashed out with his fist catching Xander straight in the face and knocking him against the far wall, taking him out of the fight for the moment.

Lilith growled as she watched the demon backhand Xander and felt her demonic instincts begin to grow within her, making her want to tear this demon apart with her bare hands. She was a little surprised by the strength of this demon, but it was still beneath that of a Nosferatu and that gave her an edge. She used her enhanced speed to catch the demon off guard and nailed it with the hilt of her sword, knocking it backwards. She followed up with a vicious back sweep which sent it flying out of the room.

She moved to follow him, only to see the demon begin screaming as three people arrived in a bright light. She and Tara stepped outside the room followed by an unsteady Xander to see one of the new arrivals flick her hands freezing the demon where it stood. Tara seeing the chance for her own spell unleashed it, encasing the demon in a block of ice which would hold it for at least five minutes.

"Are you okay?" a female voice asked from where the new arrivals stood.

"We're okay. Xander caught a bad blow from that one, but we managed to kill its friend," Lilith answered, as the now revealed three women moved towards them. "Thanks for the assist, may we ask who you are and how you knew we were in trouble?" she asked.

"My name is Piper and these are my sisters Phoebe and Paige," one of the females answered while indicating her companions. "As to how we knew you needed help, well that's a long story," she added with a smile.

"My name is Lilith and this is Tara and Alexander," Lilith introduced herself and her two friends.

"I have to say you don't seem surprised to see a demon," Phoebe stated.

"Well we did see one of them use magic so maybe this has happened before," Paige reminded her sister.

"Maybe we should deal with this guy and then find a new hotel before we start discussing things," Xander finally spoke, having shaken off the blow from the demon which had caught him off guard with the strength behind it.

"You're right, just let us handle this," Piper said, cursing herself for loosing focus.

Xander and the others watched as the three sisters began reading from a piece of paper what was obviously a spell and then the demon began to smoke, melting the ice of Tara's spell, before bursting into fire and vanishing. Lilith noted the demon they had already killed had also combusted inside their room.

"You better come with us, then we can talk," Phoebe told them.

"Let us get out stuff and we'll be right with you," Tara replied, feeling they could trust these people.

+P+

(Other Realm)

Cassandra had watched the fight in silence. The demons had been strong, but thankfully Lilith had managed to get a lucky shot and killed one of them. The second had been more of a problem, but thanks to the help of the alternate charmed ones it was now dead as well. She was surprised to see Lilith's more demonic instincts come to the front when Alexander had been struck so hard. She wondered if there was more to Lilith's friendship with Alexander than had been shown so far. She couldn't help but think there may be more to her step daughter's feelings for Alexander than she was showing. Since returning to her father's side she had controlled her demonic side with an iron will and kept it contained and yet it had surfaced when Alexander had been struck by a blow that may have caused more damage than a normal blow would have. She would have to keep a closer eye on her stepdaughter from this point if only to keep things from getting more complicated.

She was confused to see that one of the sisters was different in this dimension for some reason. She wondered if Prue Halliwell had never been born here or if she was given a different name or something else was amiss. She turned as she heard someone enter behind her and noted her lord walked back to the viewing pool looking a bit more relaxed.

"My lord, Alexander and Tara both sensed the same thing we did and managed to prepare themselves just in time for an attack by two very powerful demons," she reported.

"I know Cassandra. Fate has given me a very detailed report on this dimension," her lord replied. "The demons were sent by our alternate selves to remove what they saw as threats to their grand plan. Fate decided to intervene and sent Phoebe Halliwell a vision and made it feel very important that they help," he continued. "Thankfully the charmed ones acted on the vision, while Fate tries to reign in the powers of that dimension," he finished frowning.

"My lord this dimension's charmed ones are different than ours," she stated, still confused by this.

"This dimension is a year and a half ahead of our own and according to fate Prue Halliwell died five months ago at the hands of the source's bounty hunter Shacks," her lord informed her. "She was replaced by an unknown half sister named Paige Matthews who they encountered during Prue's funeral and had to save from first Shacks and then the source himself," he continued as he watched the charmed ones take Alexander and his friends back to their manor. "She took up Prue's position and helped reconstitute the charmed ones," he finished, catching Cassandra's rather shocked face causing him to chuckle.

"Will that happen in out dimension my lord?" she inquired, feeling badly for the sisters who she had always held in high esteem.

"It may, and yet because of Alexander's presence there she might be saved if he learns what he needs to act," her lord answered.

"If he managed to save her then what would happen to the Paige of our dimension, my lord?" she asked as she went through the possibility of Alexander saving Prue.

"Again that would be up to Alexander and what information he decides to take back from this dimension," her lord replied. "But I believe the charmed ones of our dimension will be getting a visit from Alexander once he returns," he stated confidently to which Cassandra nodded in agreement.

+P+

(San Francisco, Halliwell Manor)

Xander almost shuddered as he was released from the mode of transport they had just used to get to the girl's home, something they called orbing. It was a rather unusual feeling and not one he wanted to do again for a while. He looked around and noted the rather large room they were had an old feel to it.

"Welcome to our home," Piper said with a smile, feeling better now that they were back.

"It's a nice place, but it feels old like it has been standing for a long time," Tara said in reply, feeling the same thing Xander was feeling. However she could also feel the magic which surrounded the manor.

"It has been here a long time," Phoebe acknowledged as she sat down on one of the couches and indicated for them to do the same which they did after placing their bags against the nearby wall.

"So why weren't you surprised to see two demons attacking you?" Paige asked first, still unsure about this situation as the means of Phoebe's vision was still unknown.

"That's a very long story, but to put it bluntly we've come up against vampires and demons before," Xander answered, while keeping his magical senses alert for any more dangers. "What about you?" he asked settling back against the couch.

"It's our destiny to deal with demons," Piper answered, strangely feeling they had nothing to fear from their guests which surprised her sisters.

"Sounds familiar, you're not slayers are you?" Xander asked with a grin.

"What's a slayer?" Paige asked confused at the question.

"A vampire slayer is a chosen champion of the powers to fight and destroy vampires," Lilith gave the text book answer. "There is usually only one slayer at a time when one dies another is called, they are always young girls of around 15 to 16 years of age," she added.

"We're never heard anything like that before," Piper said with a frown before shouting, "Leo."

Xander shared a confused look with Lilith and Tara before almost jumping to his feet in alarm as another pillar of light appeared to form into a man of medium height with blond hair and blue eyes.

"What's up?" Leo asked his wife before noticing they had guests "And who are they?" he asked a second later.

"Phoebe got a vision of them being attacked by a demon, followed by a feeling that it was important we rescue them. So we went and helped them," Piper answered her husband. "They managed to kill one of the demons that attacked them, but were having a bit more of a problem with the second one, which we helped to kill. We brought them here to have a chat away from any curious eyes seen as it happened in a hotel," she informed him, as he sat down next to her. "Leo what's a vampire slayer?" she asked.

Leo Wyatt frowned at the question and wondered how his wife and her sisters had learned of the slayer. "How do you know about that?" he asked, trying to avoid the question as he and the other whitelighters had been ordered by the elders not to discuss the other champions with their charges.

"They told us about them, now answer the question Leo," Piper replied, frowning at her husband, causing him to wince.

"The slayer is another champion in the fight against evil. They are usually used to fight and kill vampires, but they can be deadly to demons as well," he sighed, guessing he was going to be in trouble when he get back up.

"Why have you never mentioned there are other champions out there?" Phoebe asked.

"We're not allowed Phoebe," he answered his sister in law. "The high council likes to keep the champions separate from each other, it's always been that way," he added.

"Idiots," Xander spat, suddenly annoyed. "That's make it easier for their champions to be overwhelmed and killed or worse turned," he continued. "It sounds as if this high council is as thick as the leaders of the different organizations that fight the darkness," he vented, feeling frustrated to hear that the higher powers seemed to be following the same rules as those leading the fight on earth.

"What organizations?" Paige inquired, watching the young man get himself worked up.

Again Leo hesitated in answering until he saw the looks he was getting from his wife and sisters in law. He now knew he was in trouble, not just with them but with the elders as well when he got back for answering. "There are many organizations out there which fight this war Paige. The Watcher's council for instance helps train the slayer and provides support if needed," he finally spoke, missing Xander and Lilith's snort at the mention of the watcher's council.

"And you were forbidden to tell us about these organizations which could have helped us?" Piper demanded to know.

"Yes I was. I've just broken one of the most important rules we have," Leo confirmed.

"Why wouldn't they want us to know about them?" Phoebe wondered.

"That's simple to answer," Xander told her, causing everyone to look at him as he leaned against the wall.

"So tell us the answer then," Phoebe ordered, annoyed at the silence that followed that statement.

"They don't allow you that knowledge because they are afraid you'll break away from their control and follow your own path. We had the same problem, kind of, in our own dimension," Xander stated, then cursed himself for mentioning another dimension.

"Did you just claim to be from another dimension?" Piper asked with wide eyes as Leo looked more uneasy and Paige and Phoebe looked surprised.

+P+

(Elders Council)

Around a large viewing pool stood a group of seventeen powerful looking beings, each was looking at the meeting taking place between the charmed ones and the dimensional travelers and as it progressed they grew more and more annoyed.

"We must stop this. If those travelers give out any more information or ideas then we may lose control of the charmed line," one of the group finally lost control of his temper.

"We already tried to stop them interfering by using one of our agents to hire those demons, we failed," another reminded his colleague.

"We have been ordered by Fate to leave them alone. If we ignore her order we may bring her wrath down on us as well as the wrath of her master," the smallest of the beings spoke calmly, not feeling the same anger as his colleagues.

"But they are ruining our plans," another objected. "They could cause our defeat," he added.

"We cannot be so sure of that and even if we were, we still couldn't stop them from interacting with the charmed ones," the smallest one shot back. "Even if we ordered them not to talk to the strangers I doubt they would listen and remember they can choose to ignore us, as is there right just because they have free will," he reminded them.

"I don't like this one bit. Why is Fate protecting them?" one of the others asked.

None of them answered. They had no idea why Fate was so interested in protecting these travelers, but not one of them dared test her resolve.

"What do we do about Leo? He has violated our laws again," one of the group asked.

"Nothing," the smallest of them answered with a shake of his head. "He has defied us before and each time we have punished him Fate has stepped in and forced us to allow him to go back to the charmed ones," he added. "We will watch and wait, maybe if the travelers go to far Fate may change her mind," he finished, noting the looks of anger and frustration his answer caused before looking back to the viewing pool.  
23\. Chapter 23  
Chapter 23

(San Francisco Halliwell Manor)

Xander looked at the Halliwell sisters as they talked with their friend about what they had told them. They hadn't been to skeptical about them being from another dimension as they had encountered weirder things before, which was a relief as he was not feeling up to another argument. He was still kicking himself for slipping up and mentioning it, but Tara assured him that it was better that the sisters knew the truth.

Tara seemed very convinced that they could trust both the sisters and their friend and Xander was learning to trust Tara's instincts as well as her insight. Lilith was a bit more cautious, but was relaxed and calm. She was keeping an eye on the sister's friends so Xander decided to see what was up.

"Lilith what's wrong?" he asked, as he came to a stop next to her.

"That man is a whitelighter Alexander. He works for the elders who have control of the majority of witches," Lilith informed him. "Remember what I said before about being careful about offending the reigning powers in the dimensions we visit?" she asked to which he nodded. "Well his presence here means we have entered into one of those places where we need to be careful of our actions," she continued. "The attack at the motel is worrying me, as it happened only three hours after we arrived here," she finished with a frown.

Xander looked at her as he thought over what she had said. He indeed remembered what Lilith had said about offending the powers of each dimension and what their possible responses could be. He looked back to where Leo still stood discussing things with the sisters and frowned himself. He didn't like the way Lilith had sounded when she spoke and it was clear they should be cautious around Leo and what they told him.

"Do you think he's here to get information for them?" he asked.

"I do not know, some whitelighters can be more loyal to their charges than the powers and until we know what kind he is, I think we should be very careful," Lilith replied. "From here things could get very bad for us until we leave and we still don't know who ordered the attack on us in the first place," she added.

"I know, the attack worries me too," Xander agreed. "Do you think any human or demon entity could have sensed our arrival?" he asked, as Tara moved to join them as she sensed his uneasiness.

"It's a possibility, but a slim one," Lilith replied. "Visions come from the higher or lower powers and so for any earth bound person or demon to know of our arrival the powers would have to have alerted them to it," she added.

"So one of the higher or lower powers is out for our blood?" Xander stated.

"Correct Alexander," Lilith nodded, still watching the conversation between Leo and the sisters.

"Who are the lower powers?" Tara asked, as she leaned against Xander as she felt his unease grow.

"That is what we call the powers of darkness, led by a trio of powerful demons," Lilith answered as she recalled her father's lessons. "The two most powerful are the Source and the First Evil," she continued. "They control the vast majority of the things we fight and then there is the being who mankind knows as Lucifer the fallen," she added while looking at Xander. "He is third in line of the lower powers and most of mankind believes he rules all things evil, but that is a lie," she stated.

"How's that?" Xander asked confused as the thought of the being most called the devil being third in command of hell.

"He was once an angel, that much is true," Lilith informed them both, smiling at the looks Xander and Tara had on their faces. "He was infused with all the power of heaven and the higher powers before his fall, this made it impossible for him to command hell and the lower powers because once he was their worst enemy," she went on. "And even as a fallen angel he couldn't command the darkest magic due to the residual traces of light magic in his body," she finished.

"How do you know this is true?" Xander asked a little shocked to hear Lilith speak of the devil's history so calmly.

"From father," Lilith answered. "He has hundreds of books he has taken from demons he has killed which details the history of the dark powers," she added.

"So Lucifer really does exist?" Tara stated, shivering at the thought.

"He does, but not exactly as the bible would have you believe," Lilith nodded as the sisters and Leo finally broke up their huddle and made their way back to them.

"So what do you think?" Xander inquired.

"Like we said before we've heard weirder stories so for now we're willing to trust you, even if Leo isn't happy with you being here," Piper answered still unhappy with some of what her husband had said.

"Meaning?" Tara asked.

"No offense, but from what I gathered before I came here the elders were pretty upset about some new arrivals on the scene and I guessing they were talking about you," Leo hesitantly answered, still unsure about his wife and her sisters getting involved with the strangers. "Now I'm guessing from your story you won't be here long, right?" he asked.

"Correct Leo, the portal will open up soon and we'll be gone again," Xander confirmed.

"Then I will report to the elders that fact and hopefully they'll leave you be," he told them before vanishing in a pillar of light.

"So your bosses don't like us," Xander said with a thoughtful look. "Would they stop to using demons to get rid of us?" he asked Lilith.

"Not personally, but they could use any one of their underlings to hire them," Lilith replied, catching onto her friend's train of thought.

"Hey wait a minute why do you think the elders tried to kill you?" Paige asked, shocked they could think such a thing.

She knew the elders could be a pain in the ass and had caused a lot of trouble for her sisters, especially for Piper and her relationship with Leo, but she couldn't imagine them trying to kill somebody.

"We were attacked three hours after we arrived and the only way for any earth bound force to have known of it was to be sent a vision by either a higher power like the elders or a lower power," Lilith explained. "We are concerned about another attack especially if it was a higher power," she added.

The sisters shared looks between them as they listened to the answer. They were sure that no higher powers were involved, but they could tell their guests were not too sure of that fact and would be on alert.

"What have you got against the higher powers?" Phoebe asked wondering how anyone who fought for the light could suspect their own superiors of trying to kill them.

"We don't work for them if that is what you think," Lilith replied. "Not everyone who fights the darkness does so at the behest of the higher powers, my father, brother and myself fight because he made a deal with a family of demon hunters," she continued. "Alexander and his friends fight because they believe the people who don't know about our war need to be protected and then there are the champions like yourself who fight because they are chosen by the powers," she went on. "The powers have a habit according to my father of not liking those fighters who are not under their control and of either trying to kill them or gaining control of them," she finished, recalling her father's words.

The sisters shifted uncomfortably at the woman's words, it opened up a whole new aspect of their world. They didn't like the idea of the prospect the elders and their fellow powers had anything but the best intentions of the world in mind. Also on their minds was the fact that they made sure their champions didn't know anything about each other and basically thought the world rested on their shoulders. This didn't make sense to them, but what Xander had said was their reason for this made a disturbing kind of sense which they didn't like.

"As for having anything against them, I think the fact that they may try and hurt my friends and family if we do not work for them is enough of a reason," Lilith said, making it clear she didn't like the higher powers at all just like her father.

"I guess you've had some bad experiences before, but so far the elders have only annoyed us. They haven't tried to kill us or anyone else that we've seen," Piper said feeling restless.

Xander was about to speak when his senses once again sensed something approaching, he noticed Tara's expression darken as well. "We've got company," he said as he pulled his Mithril sword from his nearby pack, alerting the others.

"They are magical, not like the demons that attacked before," Tara informed them as she strengthens out her senses.

"Use the rings we were given," Lilith commanded as she grabbed her hand cannon, surprising the sisters. "They are supposed to be able to defend us against magic," she reminded them as she pulled her own ring out of her pocket and placed it on one of her fingers and smiled as Xander and Tara followed suit.

"What's going on?" Paige demanded to know, as she watched them gear up for trouble.

"Trouble that's what," Xander said as he looked out of one of the windows. "Me and Tara are bonded and somehow our senses seem to have grown so that we can detect danger. Its how we sensed the attack coming at the motel," he added.

The sisters exchanged looks again at this before Piper decided to concentrate on the fact that they seemed to think something was about to attack. This was nothing new to them as demons tended to attack them at home all the time.

"Are you sure about what you're sensing?" Phoebe inquired.

Before anyone could say anything the manor door was blown open by a burst of magic and three demons charged in, followed by two figurers wrapped in cloaks and masks. Everyone could feel the magic which surrounded the two figurers and quickly dived for cover.

+P+

(Elders Council)

The council watched as the attack commenced, but only some of the members seemed happy about it this time, the smallest of them looked around his fellow elders before he caught the look of satisfaction on one of them.

"What have you done?" he demanded to know.

"I have made sure this time that they do not survive," his fellow elder answered with a sneer. "I have covered my tracks well so Fate will not know we had a hand in this, but they cannot be allowed to continue to affect our world or our champions," he continued.

"You fool, the charmed ones will aid them and if it is discovered we were behind this it will damage our relations with the sisters," the small one spat, disgusted with his fellow elder for his arrogance.

"And you have also put the sisters in danger, do you really think the Varcus brothers will not wish to possess the charmed book of shadows?" another spoke up with a frown.

"But," the elder tried to protest before he was being cut off.

"Silence, no matter how this turns out you will be punished," the smallest hissed as the others nodded, none of them noticing Leo hiding behind one of the pillars watching them.

+P+

(Other Realm)

Cassandra hissed as she watched the assault start. Her lord and Tanith had just arrived and both seemed dismayed by the attack, especially since Fate had assured them she had dealt with their alternate selves.

"This is bad, those two warlocks are dangerous," their lord hissed. "Someone is clearly not listening to the orders given by Fate," he added.

"Is there anything we can do my lord?" Tanith asked, surprising Cassandra that he would care.

"Not at the moment. These are still earthly bound attackers and so Alexander and the others will have to deal with them," their lord answered. "But maybe afterwards Fate may allow us to deal with the one who sent them if they are disobeying her," he continued to which Cassandra smiled, hoping they were given the chance to take care of whoever was trying to kill Alexander, Lilith and Tara.

"Those rings they were given by the Valar will be of much help in this attack. I think it will give them an edge," Tanith assured his friends, not noticing Malek watching from the doorway and frowning at him.

"We can but hope," Cassandra muttered, wincing as Lilith was almost caught by a blasting curse.

+P+

(San Francisco Halliwell Manor)

Xander growled as he killed the last of the demons which had attacked with the two warlocks. Piper had used her personal power to cause one of them to blow up while Tara had used her own magic to catch the other in a huge ball of fire.

The warlocks however were proving to be more of a danger and even harder to kill, they were using some very dark magic to keep them pinned down and both Lilith and Paige had almost been killed by it. Lilith had escaped due to her vampiric speed, while Paige had orbed out only to appear near her sisters.

Xander looked around the room from his cover and noticed that the warlocks were concentrating on the sisters, which at least gave them some advantage. Using the bond he communicated with Tara some ideas to take them out. Tara who was closer to Lilith relayed his ideas to her, she quickly thought through them before giving a few back and readying herself. Xander smiled as Tara sent back Lilith's corrections to his ideas and then pulled his own hand cannon and took aim as did Lilith from the other side. Between them Tara prepared a spell she knew would leave her exhausted, but she could see no other way to break the magical shields the warlocks had around them.

The sisters unleashed their own magic only for the magical shields to absorb the attacks. This confused and worried the sisters as it was a rare occasion that they came across a magical user who could match their powers. Just as they were about to fall back Tara unleashed her spell. It ripped through their shields eroding them completely. The warlocks screamed in pain as they felt the backlash of the spell before two shots rang out catching them off guard, both shots were on target and the warlocks fell dead with two bullets in their hearts.

Lilith immediately went to check them and made sure they were dead while Xander dropped his hand cannon and sank to the ground as he realized he had killed another human being. Tara still feeling weak managed to walk over to him and pulled him into a hug.

"You had no choice Alex. They were dangerous and trying to kill us and may have succeeded had you not stopped them," she tried to reassure him.

"I know Tara," Xander said softly. "But it doesn't make me feel any better. I knew at the end of my journey I would have to kill someone to protect Janna and our unborn child and I thought I had prepared and accepted that, but I guess I haven't yet," he continued breathing deeply as he fought his emotions.

"Be calm Alexander, we did only what we had too," Lilith's voice said from behind them as she walked over to join them. "I know this experience will not be easy for you to cope with, but know you did this to protect not just the sisters and us but yourself as well so that you can return home to protect Janna, Amy and your mother," she said, softly reminding him of what they had left behind when they were sucked into the portal.

+P+

(Other Realm)

Cassandra breathed a sigh of relief as the fight ended, but she was concerned as she watched Alexander come close to an emotional breakdown because of his actions. She hoped her lord would allow her to visit him to try and help him come to terms with what he had been forced to do.

"They did well," Tanith said, again surprising them.

"Indeed they did. Lilith and Tara will help Alexander come to terms with this episode, but if they have trouble I will allow Cassandra to try," their lord said, causing her to smile.

Behind them Malek almost growled as he watched the three before storming off with a disgusted look on his face.

+P+

(Elders Council)

The elders relaxed as they watched the end of the Varcus brothers. The sisters were safe and there was no way to link them to the attack even if it had been at the behest of only one of their numbers.

"Pure luck," spat the elder who had arranged the attack.

"Silence, there will be no more attacks on the dimensional travelers as Fate has ordered," the smallest elder said, the anger in his tone quite clear to the entire council. "As for you, you will be stripped of your rank of elder for your actions," he added as the others nodded in agreement.

They may not like the situation that had developed between their champions and the travelers, but they weren't willing to risk Fate's wrath to remove them. That one of their numbers would risk it was something they could not allow to go unanswered. They watched the elder who had ordered the attack pale as he realized what his actions had cost him as Leo orbed out.

+P+

(San Francisco Halliwell Manor)

Piper looked up as Leo orbed in and she smiled as he pulled her into a hug. She looked around to notice the bodies of the demons and the warlocks had gone.

"Where did they go?" she asked.

"I used my own magic to burn them to ash so we would not have to deal with the bodies," Lilith answered as she kept a close eye on Xander who was still trying to come to terms with having to kill someone.

"Oh," the sisters said at the same time while Leo looked to see if anyone was injured.

"I've got some bad news and some good news," Leo told them as he realized no one was seriously hurt.

"Go ahead Leo," Paige motioned him to continue.

"The attacks were the result of a member of the elders trying to get rid of our guests, but the other elders were not a part of it," Leo told them. "That's the bad news," he added.

"And the good news?" Piper growled.

"The elders have stripped him of his position and will not be allowing anymore attacks on you," Leo answered hoping to calm his wife's anger.

"Why would they stop the attacks if they do not want us here?" Tara asked as she continued to hug Xander and keep him calm.

"Something to do with the fact that Fate has ordered them to leave you be," Leo answered as he recalled what he had seen.

"I see," Tara said with a pleased look as she felt Xander fall asleep against her. "If Fate is trying to help us we have no need to worry about another attack from the higher powers," she told Lilith.

"That just leaves the lower powers. Hopefully we will not be around when it comes," Lilith replied as she noticed Alexander was asleep. "Will Alexander be okay?" she asked.

"He's asleep and so I will let him rest because that is what he needs," Tara answered. "It will take time for him to truly come to grips with what he was forced to do, but yes he will be okay but we need to be there for him just in case," she added.

Lilith nodded in agreement knowing how difficult it could be to accept that you had to take a life to protect someone you care for. She had seen it in many people over the centuries as had her brother and father.

"Now what?" Phoebe asked.

"Let's close those doors they blasted open and have something to drink. We can discuss what we do next later," Paige said as she moved to the doors, followed by Leo who helped her close them while Piper went to put the kettle on and make something to eat, leaving Phoebe to watch their guests.  
24\. Chapter 24  
Chapter 24

(Other Realm)

Cassandra looked on as Alexander continued to sleep in Tara's arms. She was worried how he would react once he woke up. She knew it was likely he would have to kill again during his journey and she just hoped he will adjust to the fact that it was necessary sometimes if he wanted to protect his friends and family and the only people he was killing were those who were trying to kill them.

"He'll be okay in time," her lord said from behind her.

"I believe so as well my lord, but as you said in time he will be and I am just worried how he will face that knowledge in the mean time," she replied

"With help from Tara and Lilith," her lord reminded her. "They will never let him sink into the depths of despair," he added. "That is not why I have come though, I have been informed by Fate that they have one more dimension to visit before we are to restart time in our dimension so they can be rescued," he informed her.

Cassandra turned to face her lord a little surprised yet pleased that Alexander and her friends would be able to see the others soon enough. This would also help Alexander as he would be reunited with Janna. Of course then Alexander would have to explain his bond with Tara and while she didn't think Janna would leave him, especially in light of the fact she was pregnant it would cause her pain.

"Which dimension are they to visit my lord?" she asked curious of where the last part of their journey would take place.

"Fate would not tell me, but I get the feeling it will change things once again," her lord answered as he stepped up to the viewing pool to watch as Alexander woke and joined the others in the kitchen of Halliwell Manor.

+W+

(San Francisco Halliwell Manor)

Xander sat down next to Tara as Piper handed him a cup of tea and a plate of food. He thanked her as he was actually pretty hungry and began to eat and listened to the others talking. He could feel Tara's worry over the bond and he tried to assure her that he was okay. He still felt sick that he had killed another human being, but he was coming to terms with the fact he'd had to do it to protect the others.

After he finished his meal he sat back and focused on what they would do next. He wanted to go home, he missed Janna and the others, but until they tracked down the cult that would never happen.

"Alex?" Tara asked, still worried as she sensed his unease.

"I'll be okay Tara. I'm just feeling depressed, but it'll pass," he assured her. "So what did I miss?" he asked.

"Nothing really, we were just discussing the different organizations that are out there as well as the other champions," Lilith answered. "I figured that if the girls here knew about them then maybe if they really need the help they can contact them," she added.

"Good idea," Xander agreed. "Anything else?" he asked while beginning to relax.

"This dimension is one and half years ahead of us Alexander," Lilith replied. "It would seem there are a lot of dimensions which do not share the same time frame as our own," she added.

Xander thought about that and then wondered if there was anything they could buy here that maybe helpful in their journey like in Tara's dimension. He then focused on the charmed ones and wondered if they existed in their own dimension, it was clear to him they were powerful witches and one of his goals was to form an alliance against the darkness once he completed his main task. They would make a great addition to that alliance if they did exist in their dimension.

"Can you give us some of your background?" he asked.

"Why do you want to know about us?" Piper asked a little suspicious.

"Once we return to our own dimension and we complete our main objective I plan to try and form an alliance between the different organizations that fight the darkness and I was thinking if you exist in our dimension you would be a great help," he answered with a small grin. "I guess I should have thought of including the other champions out there and not just the organizations that exist," he mused to himself although the others could hear him.

The sisters shared a long look between them before shrugging their shoulders, seeing no real harm in it, while Leo still looked uneasy, but knew it wasn't his choice to make.

"Alright we'll tell you about how we got into this fight," Piper said after thinking it though.

+P+

(Other Realm)

Malek growled as he watched the boy and his friends befriend more people even if they were in another dimension. He was angered beyond belief that the alternate powers had failed to kill them and even more so to see Tanith begin to agree with their Lord and Cassandra about their necessity.

He looked around his fellow powers and wondered if any of them still agreed with removing them now. Damn it, everything had gone wrong and his plan to remove them from the fight was falling apart. ‘What did it take to get rid of these people?' he wondered. He knew he could not directly act against them without revealing his actions to their Lord and that was not something he was willing to chance yet.

"You seem angered," Jonas stated as he joined him at the viewing pool.

Malek did not respond straight away as he looked at Jonas. He was beginning not to trust his fellow powers to continue to carry out his plan.

"The boy and his friends continue to survive no matter what gets in their way and soon I know they will return to our dimension and that cannot be allowed," he finally replied, the anger in his voice clear to his fellow power.

"There is nothing we can do to stop their return. If we try and stop it we will bring not just ours Lord's wrath down on us, but Fate's as well," Jonas reminded him. "Maybe you should just accept that Alexander and his group have a purpose Fate seems intent they fulfill," he added before walking away.

Malek growled at the way Jonas had defended the boy and his group and began to try and find a way to stop their return, no matter what it took.

+P+

(San Francisco Halliwell Manor)

Xander and the others had listened to a very detailed history of the charmed one's history and each of them were impressed with what they had gone through and survived. He had thought that he and the gang had gone through some hard times, but what the sisters had faced not only equaled their own fights, but in some cases surpassed them. He was more than impressed with some of their actions and the fact that although hard they had managed to live their lives as well.

He went back to the fact they had lost their eldest sister Prue five months ago to a powerful demon sent by the Source. Loss in this war he understood all too well as he thought about Jessie and the close calls he and the others had gone through in their own battles. However as he went over what they had learned he realized that when they went back to their own dimension that Prue, if she and the charmed ones existed in it, would still be alive which meant if they had the right information she could be saved.

"Would you tell us all you can about the events surrounding Prue's death?" he asked and quickly added at the sister's darkening looks. "If you guys exist in our dimension and we go and meet you, Prue will still be alive as we are one and half years behind you, which means we can save her," he told them.

The sisters looked shocked at this explanation. They all still felt the pain from Prue's death even Paige even though she had never met her in life. The idea that she could be saved in another dimension was both good news and bad because they would never be able to talk to her again unless the elders finally removed their restrictions in trying to summon her spirit.

"Okay we'll tell you, I just hope you can use it right and save her if we exist in your dimension," Phoebe said, trying to push the pain of her sister's death away.

+P+

(Other Realm)

"As I thought Alexander is gaining information he can use to form his alliance," Cassandra heard her lord say. "If they manage to save Prue Halliwell in our dimension they will gain a powerful ally," he added with a smile.

"True my lord, but fighting and killing Shacks will not be an easy battle even with the aid of the charmed ones themselves," Cassandra reminded him.

"I agree with her my lord," Tanith spoke up. "Shacks is one of the Source's greatest champions. He has killed hundreds of our own champions during his long life," he continued.

"I didn't forget these facts, but still Prue has the power to fight him off on her own and if she lives her powers will continue to grow and she will become equal to Shacks, maybe enough to kill him on her own," their lord said after a few minutes of thinking it over.

"We have seen the sisters visit a future where their powers had increased to truly amazing levels," Cassandra pointed out. "The charmed line is the greatest magical asset we have," she added.

"I remember that trip. It was caused by the sisters becoming arrogant with their powers and so we arranged for them to learn a lesson," Tanith stated. "But you are correct their level of power at that time was impressive," he couldn't help but admit. "If they succeed in saving the Prue of our dimension my lord what will happen to our Paige?" he asked.

"I believe Alexander will bring her back to her family and from there she will learn of her heritage and how to control her own powers, making the charmed line even more of an asset," their lord answered.

The three continued to watch as Alexander discussed events that had happened to the charmed ones, including finding Paige and reconstituting the charmed ones power of three.

+P+

(San Francisco Halliwell Manor)

Xander yawned as the discussion went on. He was surprised he was still tired after his earlier rest, but he could barely keep his eyes open. He looked around and noticed the others were also showing signs of tiredness even Lilith who as a vampire didn't need as much rest as the rest of them.

"I think we'd better call it a night. You can sleep here if you like, we have some make shift beds you can use," Piper told them as she yawned herself.

"Thank you we appreciate it," Tara said as they were shown to one of the rooms of the manor where the makeshift beds were kept.

After saying goodnight they all got ready for bed. Xander himself was asleep the minute his head hit the pillow, but Lilith and Tara remained awake. "What do you think of his idea to save the eldest sister if they exist in our dimension?" Tara asked quietly so as not to wake Xander.

"He is thinking ahead again as he should Tara. If he truly plans to create an alliance once his journey is over we will need people like the charmed ones," Lilith answered just as quietly. "Facing off against the demon that killed her will not be easy, even with our combined powers and weapons but risk is part of our lives," she continued.

Tara nodded in agreement. Risk was part of their lives especially if they wanted to save as many lives as they could. Even though she had only been a part of the fight for a small time back in her own dimension she had risked her life a few times. Each time had been necessary and each time they had managed to save the lives of people who had been attacked by vampires and demons.

If Xander and Lilith's friends managed to return them to their dimension then going up against this demon to save the eldest Halliwell would be no different than any other time. She knew Xander's main goal in the fight was to save lives and now he had one more to save and he wasn't doing it to gain an ally, he wanted to save someone who like himself had dedicated their lives to fighting the darkness.

Lilith herself was thinking along the same lines, she had come to know Alexander very well during their journey and she knew what drove him to fight. She had seen it during their fight against the scourge of Europe and the fact each of his friends had almost been killed before they had finally defeated them. Kendra and Janna had come closest to being killed and she had seen the effect that had on Alexander, making him even more protective of them.

She knew also he would not change his course and once they were back in their own dimension he would head to San Francisco when it was time and try and save the life of Prue Halliwell if the charmed ones existed in their dimension. She was sure they did exist as her father had talked about a powerful line of witches a few times before and she was sure the name of that line had been Halliwell. She noticed Tara had fallen asleep and so she settled down and soon feel asleep herself.

+P+

(Dream Realm)

Xander looked around and noted he was back in Sunnydale as he usually was in his dreams. He also noted Tara was walking towards him from the school. He was still getting used to the fact that the bond had merged their dreams as well as their minds and souls.

"Hello Alexander," he turned around as he heard Cassandra's voice behind him.

"Anything wrong?" he asked as he noticed that she looked worried.

"No, I was more concerned about how you were doing after you were forced to kill," she replied as Tara came to a stop beside him and took his hand in hers.

"I'm dealing with it Cassandra, but it isn't easy," he sighed in reply as he felt Tara squeeze his hand in support. "But I have friends who will help me come to terms with it," he added with a small smile.

"I'm glad to hear that Alexander. I know it is not an easy thing to do, but sometimes it is the only way to protect those you care about," Cassandra reasoned.

"I know, I just hope it's something I will not have to do often," Xander replied.

Cassandra just smiled at him before turning and walking away, leaving Alexander and Tara in the combined dream-scape.

+P+

(Other Realm)

When Cassandra reappeared next to her lord she noticed he looked somewhat uneasy. "Is something wrong, my lord?" she inquired.

"I have a feeling whoever arranged for Alexander and Lilith to be ambushed by that cult will try and make a move to stop them returning to our dimension once they cross over to the last dimension Fate mentioned," her lord replied.

Cassandra suddenly understood her lord's uneasiness, his feelings made sense. While the cult had been responsible for Alexander and Lilith to be sent through the portal someone else had ordered the cult to do it in the first place and so far they had not managed to find out who that was.

"Then we must pay close attention once they arrive in that dimension my lord. I believe whoever was behind this will act rashly," she finally spoke.

"Agreed," her lord said, hoping that they would finally find out who had been responsible for all of this. So that he could finally make them pay, especially if it turned out to be someone or some group under his control.  
25\. Chapter 25  
Chapter 25

(San Francisco Halliwell Manor)

Xander woke to find himself feeling quite rested. They had been in this dimension for the last five days and had decided to continue their training. The charmed ones had also consented to teach Tara about what they knew about magic. He knew Tara was a powerful witch in her own right, but with some training from the charmed ones she would be even stronger. To make sure they succeeded in saving Prue, if the sisters existed in their dimension, they had recorded a video of the sisters explaining things as well as a letter written by Piper as proof. He just hoped it would be enough.

He was still worried about what he had learned from Cassandra about the possibility of him becoming evil and that if it did happen he would pull Tara down with him. He had shared this with Lilith by telling her he had a vision of what may be and his friend had concluded it could happen, but she didn't see how it could happen at the moment, especially as he was so worried about it.

He dressed after a shower and went into the kitchen to find everyone already up. Tara was busy reading one of the magic books the sisters had given her while Lilith was busy finishing her own breakfast. The sisters themselves seemed to have already finished eating and were getting ready for the day.

"Good morning," Piper said as she spotted him. "Did you have a nice lay in?" she asked with a smile.

"I did actually," he replied as he sat next to Tara and began to eat his own breakfast which had been left out for him.

Leo orbed in at that moment with a grim look on his face. Everyone watched as he walked over to Piper and hugged her.

"What's wrong Leo?" Paige asked concerned.

"A warlock has been killing a coven of witches in the area. However we can't seem to pinpoint his hiding place," Leo replied with a sad tone in his voice.

"Back to business then I guess," Phoebe stated as things had been quite since the fight at the manor.

Just as Xander was about to offer their help he felt the familiar jolt which warned him the portal was about to open again, cursing it's timing he stood as did the others.

"I was going to offer our help, but it would seem our time in this dimension is up," he told them. "The portal is about to open again, so you best keep your distance," he added as Lilith and Tara collected their gear as he went and got his.

They met back in the living room and waited. The sisters had given Tara another book of magic to study for the journey while they had given him and Lilith some detailed information on as many demons as possible in case they came across them.

"Thanks for all your help," Tara said after a few moments of silence. "I wish you well," she added with a smile.

"You're welcome, I hope that if we do exist in your dimension you can save our sister," Piper responded after sharing a look with the others.

"We'll do everything we can do save Prue and bring Paige into the family if you are in our dimension, I promise," Xander replied.

Before anyone could say anything else the portal opened in a burst of magic. Xander screamed as the pain of being pulled into the portal returned. He could hear the other two scream as well before they and the portal vanished.

"I hope they manage to get home. I can't imagine what it would be like to be separated from my family in such a manner," Phoebe said.

"Me neither, plus did you hear the pain they were in when that portal opened?" Paige said with a shudder.

"Dimensional magic is not something to mess around with, the pain is just one of the many reasons why you should not tamper with things outside your control," Leo cautioned them.

"They didn't tamper with things, some cult did," Piper reminded them. "Anyway we have a warlock to find and stop so let's get to work," she added a few minutes later, leaving the living room followed by the others.

+P+

(New Dimension)

Xander groaned as he came to and noted that the portal had closed again. He looked around and noted Lilith and Tara were beside him, both looked a little weary but otherwise fine. He pushed himself to his feet and looked around trying to see if there were any recognizable sites, but it was to dark to see anything.

"Where are we?" asked Tara as Xander helped her to her feet.

"I don't know, I can't see, it's too dark" he replied.

"I can see some buildings in the distance, but there's barely any light in them," Lilith told them as she used her enhanced sight. "I think we should be very cautious," she added.

"Agreed, Lilith you better lead the way as you can see," Xander said after a few moments of thought.

+P+

(Other Realm)

"I don't like this, my lord. Something about this dimension isn't right," Cassandra stated.

"I know and I believe I know what it is," her lord replied as Tanith rejoined them.

"What is it my lord?" Tanith inquired.

"This dimension I fear has been conquered by the darkness. If I'm right Alexander and his companions have their work cut out for them," he informed them.

"There must still be some warriors who survived who could help them," Cassandra stated, not liking how this was turning out and she feared for Alexander, Lilith and Tara.

"That is a possibility," their lord agreed. "But their only hope of escaping this dimension now lies with Alucard, Janna and the rest of the group. Time is about to be restarted in our dimension and so it all rests on dealing with the cult and reversing what they did," he continued as the council returned to aid in restarting time.

"We will keep watch my lord, especially if our fear that whoever hired the cult to ambush Alexander in the first place will make his move," Cassandra said.

"Good, I believe things will change a great deal before this ends," their lord told them before joining the council.

+P+

(Dark Dimension)

Xander came to a dead stop as they entered the town and saw nothing but destruction. The light from the nearby buildings was not much, but it was enough to see. Fires raged everywhere, bodies littered the streets as well as destroyed cars. "What the hell happened here?" he asked becoming uneasy.

"I do not know, but I have the gut feeling it didn't just happen," Lilith answered. "We should find somewhere to hide. Being on the streets may be a very bad idea until daylight," she added.

"Agreed, let's go there's a decent looking building there," Tara said, pointing out one of the few remaining buildings which had not been too badly damaged.

They moved slowly towards the building, keeping their eyes out for any threats. Xander stood guard as Lilith used her enhanced strength to open the door, which seemed to have been jammed before entering it himself and then barricading it behind him.

"Hold it right there," a voice demanded.

They looked around before spotting a young woman standing on the bottom of the stairs. She held two stakes in her hands and was wearing some police issue body amour. She had straight black hair and piercing brown eyes.

"We aren't looking for trouble, just some place to rest," Xander said as he stepped forward.

"Harris, you think you can fool me?" the woman spat. "I saw how you turned on Buffy and the others just to be with Faith," she continued. "You're dead meat," she hissed before launching herself at them. However Lilith intercepted her and knocked her to the ground instantly sending her stakes flying out of her reach.

"Calm yourself slayer, we are not who you think we are," she told the young woman. "We are not from this dimension. The Alexander Harris you see in front of you is not the one you know," she added.

"You really expect me to believe that?" the young woman asked as she stood up.

"No, but I would expect you to trust what you see. If this Alexander was the one you knew would he not kill you where you stand?" she inquired.

"True, they've hunted every slayer since Buffy down and killed them," the young woman replied hesitantly.

"Buffy's dead?" Xander asked, feeling very uneasy now.

"Yes, she died a year ago at Faith's hands after you or if you are telling the truth this version of you shot her in the back with some kind of drug, which dulled her fighting ability," the young woman answered, still looking wearily at them. "You then allowed the mayor to ascend and take power in Sunnydale as well as here in L.A. The mayor placed a huge magical barrier around the two cities so that no one from the outside world could interfere, while he built up his forces to continue his conquest," she continued.

"I feel sick," Xander murmured as he realized what the woman was talking about.

If he understood the woman correctly, he had turned on Buffy in this dimension and helped Faith the slayer who had betrayed the Buffy of Tara's dimension, kill her and help the Mayor. He remembered everything that Buffy had told him about the events surrounding the Mayor and Faith and now they were in a dimension where they had succeeded in their plans, because the dimensional version of himself had helped them.

"So this barrier prevents anyone from entering L.A and Sunnydale?" Lilith asked.

"Correct, there have been some attempts to break it by an organization called the Vatican council, as well as the watchers, but so far no luck," the young woman answered, beginning to relax as she saw the look on Xander's face.

If this was the Xander she had known before, he would not be looking like he was going to be sick at what she had told them. He would be laughing in her face as he killed her.

"What about the Hellmouth, is it open?" Tara inquired, as she realized what kind of danger they were in.

"No, the Mayor was killed by Faith and our Xander by some kind of ritual before he could open it," the young woman answered. "I guess they didn't want to face an army of demons whose first act would be to kill them," she added.

"So they control Sunnydale and L.A?" Lilith asked as Xander slumped against the wall, barley listening to what was going on as he realized that he was in a dimension where his worst nightmare had come true.

"Yes, although L.A is run by one of their followers. She used to be a friend of theirs and a good fighter for our side until they corrupted her with over exposure to black magic," the young woman answered as she reclaimed her stakes and placed them in her belt.

"Who is it?" Xander asked, even thought it sounded like he already knew the answer.

"Willow Rosenberg," the woman answered watching them careful.

Tara dropped to her knee's as Xander's pain ripped though her over the bond. The very idea that he had helped cause the fall of one of his best friends or even former friend was almost too much for him and she quickly made her way over to him and pulled him into a hug.

"It is not you Alex who has done this," she told him. "But a shadow of you," she added. "Just because it has happened here that does not mean it will happen when we get back home," she assured him.

"She is right Alexander, this is not your fault and there is no guarantee it will ever happen back home as long as you stay true to yourself," Lilith agreed. "And your family and friends," she added.

"I guess you really aren't the Xander I used to know. He would never be upset by what I said, he would revel in it," the woman mused. "I guess you're okay," she said a second later. "My name is Aura," she continued.

"Aura, you mean one of Cordelia's friends?" Xander asked, as he tried to focus on what was going on.

"That's right, although that stopped once I became a slayer," Aura responded. "Cordelia couldn't handle what happened and fled to L.A before it fell. I don't know if she managed to escape the carnage," she added.

"My name is Lilith and this is Tara," Lilith introduced them. "You already know Alexander, even if he is not the one you actually know," she added. "We should only be here until the portal which placed us here opens again," she continued.

"What's happens then?" Aura asked.

"We move on. We can't get home until our friends find the cult responsible for sending us through the portal in the first place and reversing what they did," Xander answered, as he tried to pull himself together.

"I see, I think you better talk to Giles he may be of some help," Aura told them. "Follow me," she said before turning and heading for the stairs.

"Giles is alive?" Xander inquired somewhat surprised the watcher had made it.

"Yes, but not without damage, Faith broke his back before the slayer called before me could stop her along with Oz and Angel," Aura replied. "Oz was killed in the fight along with my predecessor, but Angel managed to escape alongside Giles and fled to L.A where he was saved. Wesley escaped as well and we all ended up trapped in L.A when the barrier went up," she explained. "We've managed to keep ourselves hidden for now while we work on some way of bringing the barrier down, but we have to be careful," she finished.

"Are you the only ones who are trying to stop them?" Tara asked.

"No, we met up with some other fighters as time went on," Aura answered. "But there aren't enough of us to fight them head on," she added.

+P+

(Other Realm)

"It is done, time has been restarted," Cassandra and Tanith turned as they heard their lord speak. "Now it is up to Alucard and his group to rescue Alexander and his companions."

"Let us hope they move quickly my lord. I do not like what I have heard about this dimension," Cassandra told him.

"Nor I, it shows exactly what can happen when our own champions fall to darkness," Tanith agreed.

"We must watch and wait," their lord replied. "Now I must rest, but I will return soon," he added and exited the chambers leaving Cassandra and Tanith to their own thoughts.  
26\. Chapter 26  
Chapter 26

(Home dimension New York)

Alucard looked around and noticed something seemed slightly off. It was almost like he had been standing still for too long. Shrugging of the feeling he began to prepare to cast the transportation spell which would take them to Sunnydale.

Janna returned looking slightly better than when she had left to make the call to Kendra while Amy and the others were preparing themselves for the trip.

"Did you get through?" Seras asked as Janna came to a stop beside her.

"I did, Kendra is assembling team Shadow and the Hellsing team as we speak," Janna replied. "She was very angry as she heard what had happened to Alex and Lilith," she added.

"That is no surprise as Xander is her friend," Adrian stated as he joined them.

"True," Janna agreed. "Are we ready to go?" she inquired.

"We will be, once Alucard finishes the transportation spell," Sir Integra responded. "Let us hope this is the end of the chase," she added with a frown.

"It better be, I want Alexander back," Janna growled before she and the others vanished.

+P+

(Home Dimension Sunnydale)

Kendra looked up in surprise as Janna and a large group of people including Amy and Jessica appeared in the living room of the house they had rented from Jessica.

"I hate the feeling that spell creates" Amy muttered, as after effects of the spell washed over them.

"Me too," Janna said before running out of the room and heading for the bathroom almost knocking Sam Zabuto over as she went.

"Welcome back to the Hellmouth," Kendra said as she stepped closer to Jessica.

"Thank you Kendra, it's good to see you again. I just wish it was under better circumstances," Jessica answered with a strained smile.

"Are we ready?" Alucard asked, as he sat down and recuperated from the use of his magic.

"Not just yet," Sam Zabuto replied. "Team Shadow is on their way, while the Hellsing team has begun searching for the cult's location and until we have that we will have to wait," he explained.

"Understood, that will allow me to regain all of my magic for the fight," Alucard smiled.

Janna walked back into the room and listened as the others discussed tactics, she could only focus on one thing and that was bring Alex home.

+P+

(Dark Dimension)

Xander had followed Aura quietly as she led them to the room where Giles was working, he still couldn't quite believe the history of this dimension. He had never believed they would enter a dimension where things had gone so wrong and now that was exactly what they faced. He could feel Tara trying to relax him over the bond and he allowed her feelings and calm words to wash over him and replace his anger and fear with a strange calmness.

Lilith looked back as she followed the slayer and noticed the sudden change in Alexander from anger and fear to calm and knew it was Tara's influence on her friend and she was grateful for it. She doubted Janna could have managed the same thing because no matter how much she loved Alexander she was prone to allowing her emotions to get the better of her, while Tara controlled hers nearly all the time. It was one of the reasons why she had been chosen to be bonded to Alexander by whatever power was watching them.

Aura kept herself aware of where the three of them were at all times. She may believe they were no threat, but that didn't mean she would let down her guard. Giles and Wesley had taught her much since she had become the slayer and this included a lot of things she had once considered fantasy and things you see in the movies, been flung through dimensions was possible as just before everything went to hell Buffy and the gang had dealt with a vampire version of Willow who had come from a dimension where the Master had conquered Sunnydale, so she knew what they were telling her could be true. "We're here," she told them as she came to a halt. "I'll go in first and explain things otherwise Giles and anyone else in there will just try to kill you," she added with a frown before entering the room.

"I think we better be very careful here," Lilith said quietly to her two companions.

"Agreed, everything about this place screams war zone," Xander said with a nod of his head. "And that means these versions of some of our former friends will act more like soldiers than anything else," he added.

"There is a lot of anger and hate in that room, which is directed at the people responsible for what happened here," Tara told them using her senses to the fullest. "We must be very careful with what we say and do," she continued.

"I feel it too," Xander said as he concentrated on the bond which had enhanced his and Tara's senses. "I still find it hard to believe we have landed in a dimension where I turned dark," he sighed as he leaned against the wall.

"That was always a possibility Alexander not just for you, but for me as well," Lilith advised. "It was also possible we could come across a dimension where the entire Scooby gang was dark or my father was still running amok," she continued with a guarded look. "I hoped we wouldn't encounter any of them, but it was always possible we would and I'm sorry I didn't warn you earlier, but you were worried enough," she went on. "We will deal with this as best we can and hope father and the others can reverse what the cult did before anything truly dangerous happens," she finished as she leaned against Xander, not liking their situation anymore than her two friends did.

Tara moved to Xander's other side and leaned against him feeling even calmer now that she was closer to him. The bond seemed to make her feel safer than she ever had been, especially if she was in contact with Xander. He was tense still, but his anger and fear were under control for now. They turned towards the door as Aura reappeared looking slightly surprised, but she also seemed relaxed meaning anything could have happened inside the room.

"You can come in now. Giles would like to talk to you," Aura informed them. "Just keep your hands away from your weapons," she cautioned them.

"No problem, as I said before we are not here looking for trouble," Xander reminded her as he and his friends followed her into the room.

+P+

(Other Realm)

Malek growled as he watched Alexander continue to survive no matter what seemed to happen during his journey. He was glad that they finally had landed in a dimension where danger was everywhere and he had enjoyed seeing the slayer they had encountered attack the boy, but was soon angered as Lilith stopped her.

Time was running out for his plan to succeed, time was once again moving in this dimension and Cassandra and their lord were watching things closely. Nearly all of his support was gone, because he continued to advocate direct action even if it risked the wrath of their lord. But he knew none of them would betray him because of the oaths they had taken. He knew Tanith could no longer be trusted with any further information regarding his plans, because he had begun to be swayed by Cassandra and their lord's views.

He needed to prepare as he knew he would have only one chance to strike and that was when the portal opened again and so he began. He watched and waited after explaining it to his few remaining supporters, he laughed as he watched the alternate Angel try and hit the boy before being stopped by Lilith, not noticing one of his followers slipped away with a worried look on his face.

+P+

(Home Dimension Sunnydale)

Janna sat between Jessica and Amy as Team Shadow finally arrived. Nearly all of the members looked at the three Nosferatu with barely contained hate, bar the leader who knew it was not a good idea to anger the king of the undead. He was also a long time friend of Jack Crow and he had been warned by his friend not to get on the wrong side of the Sunnydale crew and he would do just that.

"This is Vincent Wilson, the leader of Team Shadow," Sam Zabuto introduced. "He has been a very great help in dealing with quite a few problems we've had since you left," he added.

"It's nice to meet you. Jack has told me some interesting stories about some of you," Vincent replied. "I can't wait to meet the kid when we get him back. He sounds like a lot fun and one full of ideas," he added with a smile as he lit up a cigar, one of the many things he and Jack Crow both liked.

"Alexander indeed has many ideas about how to change the way we wage our war, but that will have to wait until he completes his own tasks," Alucard replied.

"So any idea how strong this cult is?" one of the men of Team Shadow asked.

"They have at least seventeen members left, as we have killed ten of them so far," Adrian replied. "We have cut their numbers to the point where they can no longer use magic to escape so they are trapped in Sunnydale," he continued. "However their magic is deadly and they are all armed so this will not be easy," he finished.

"We also have to make sure we don't kill these men," Sir Integra told them as she placed the files of the main leaders of the cult onto the nearby table.

"I take it these three have the information you need to get the kid and his friend back, right?" Vincent asked as he looked over the documents before passing them along to his men.

"That is correct," Sir Integra agreed. "They must be taken alive so they can tell us what they did to create that portal in the first place so that we can reverse it and retrieve Alexander and Lilith," she continued.

"Once we have the information then what do we do with them?" Vincent inquired.

"They die then," Janna spat in answer and startled the others in the room, as she had been silent since she had returned to the room a while ago. "They can't be allowed to live as they are too dangerous. They could do this again to any of us or even against our various organizations," she added.

"True," Alucard said with a nod. "I agree that they must be eliminated master once we have Alexander and Lilith back," he added facing Sir Integra.

It was soon agreed that the entire cult would indeed be eliminated once they had succeeded in rescuing their lost allies and now they waited for the Hellsing team to find the location of the cult.

+P+

(Dark Dimension)

Xander was keeping a close eye on the alternate Angel after he had tried to nail him. Lilith had stopped him cold and warned she was not allowing any harm to come to either him or Tara. The alternate Giles had agreed that they wouldn't attack again unless given a reason too. Xander was having a hard time looking at this Giles, seeing him confined to a wheelchair.

"So what is it you want?" Giles asked, as he continued to read something on his table.

"Just a place to stay until we move on, although we don't know how long we will stay here we do know we will leave once the portal opens again," Xander answered.

"Dimensional magic is not something to mess around with. Tell me why you did so?" Giles asked in reply looking up for a moment.

"We didn't mess with anything Giles," Xander replied, trying to make sure no anger crept into his voice. "A cult ambushed Lilith and me in our home dimension. They opened the portal and sent us through it," he continued.

"We knew something was going on that included dimensional magic and decided to check it out, however we had no idea the intent of the cult was to ambush us," Lilith stated. "Just before they opened the portal the leader of the cult told us we were the intended target of the ambush," she added.

"I see," Giles said with a sigh. "Which means the only way you'll ever return home is for someone from your home dimension to reverse what this cult did," he continued.

"That is correct," Lilith agreed. "Our friends and family are already tracking down the cult and hopefully we'll be going home soon," she added with a smile which was shared by Xander and Tara.

"You stated the ambush was for you and Harris, what about your other friend? How does she fit into this?" Angel inquired.

"Tara is not from our home dimension, she is from one of the other dimensions we ended up visiting," Xander answered. "During the visit some higher power decided to bond her to me and so she had to join us on our journey otherwise it would have killed us both when I left that dimension," he added.

"Interesting," Giles mused. "A higher power bonded a young woman to you?" he added talking mostly to himself before he turned fully to face Xander. "Why did they do this?" he basically demanded to know.

"According to a vision I had I have two possible outcomes," Xander replied feeling depressed as his mind turned again to what Cassandra had told him and Tara. "One of those outcomes is good and the other I turn dark like the Xander of your world and so they bonded Tara to me because they believe she can keep me from walking the darker path," he informed them, as Tara walked over and took his hand in hers, quelling the rage which had begun to build within him as the conversation turned to things he would rather forget.

"And what makes them believe you can be saved? Considering the Xander of this world did turn dark," Giles inquired. "And what makes them believe Tara can help?" he asked a second later.

"Mr. Giles, the Xander of my own dimension was not evil and he did not turn against you when my Buffy and Giles dealt with Faith and the Mayor. He helped them all the way as did Willow, Oz, Cordelia and Wesley," Tara replied before Xander could speak. "Cordelia and Wesley left Sunnydale to go to L.A to help the Angel of my dimension fight the dark forces there as he was ordered to do by the powers that be. Xander remained and continued to help in Buffy's fights," she continued. "This proves that just because your Xander turned dark it doesn't mean all Alexander Harris's are evil or doomed to become evil," she finished a little heatedly.

Giles listened as the young woman spoke and he had to admit everything she had said at the end was true. Just because his Xander had turned dark didn't mean it would happen in every other dimension. He had to be clear headed about this and could not keep comparing this Xander Harris to his own.

"I need time to think and discuss this with my companions. Aura, please show them to a spare room," Giles said after a few moments. "We will talk later," he added.

"Thank you Giles," Xander said in reply as he followed Aura out of the room, followed by Lilith and Tara.

"What do you think Giles? Are they lying, is that our Harris?" Angel asked, trying to keep his own anger under control.

"No, they aren't lying. I used a spell to check their auras and they don't match our own," Giles replied as he removed his glasses and cleaned them. "That is most certainly not our Xander Harris," he added. "Call the others in. We need to discuss this and alert them to what has transpired," he told the vampire who nodded and left, leaving the watcher to his thoughts.

+P+

(Other Realm)

Cassandra, Tanith and her lord watched the conversation with interest. Each of them were surprised it hadn't come to violence considering the history of this dimension.

"It would seem no matter what dimension bar our own the watcher is quite clever," their lord commented.

"Indeed, he didn't allow his emotions to control him and made sure to find the truth by using that spell to check their auras," Cassandra agreed. "It is a shame that our version of Rupert Giles is such a failure," she added.

"He had his moments, but then allowed himself to be controlled by Buffy Summers," their lord stated. "There is still time for him to redeem himself," he added.

"It would seem things are about to come to a head," Tanith said before noticing one of his colleagues waiting for him by the door. "Excuse me my lord," he said and quickly walked over to talk to him.

"Something is going on," Cassandra said as she watched Tanith pale.

"Indeed," her lord said, as he noted the emotions playing on Tanith's face. "I think Tanith was right, things are coming to a head," he mused.

+P+

(Home Dimension Sunnydale)

As the discussion continued to go on about how to deal with the cult Janna continued to keep quiet and just concentrated on what would happen once they rescued Alexander and Lilith. Nearly everyone jumped when the phone went off and Kendra quickly moved over and answered it. Everyone noted the small smile that appeared on her face, after a quick conversation she placed the phone down and faced everyone.

"That was the Hellsing team, they've located the cult," Kendra told them. "We need to move quickly. It seems they are trying whatever ritual you interrupted before again," she added.

"Then let us end this," Alucard growled as he led everyone out of the house.  
27\. Chapter 27  
Chapter 27

(Dark Dimension)

Xander concentrated as he listened to Lilith instruct him in some meditation exercises to help keep a tighter rein on his emotions. Tara was reading one of the books that had been given to her by the charmed ones. They had decided to stay awake for the time being, until they trusted these versions of their allies.

They were all on edge after hearing the history on this dimension and were concerned the alternate Giles would not be able to convince the rest of his side about the truth of their origin, which meant they may try and kill Xander.

"I think that will do for tonight Alexander," Lilith finally told him as he mastered the last exercise she had been teaching. "You are tired, both of you sleep, while I will keep watch as I do not need as much sleep as you," she added.

"Are you sure?" Xander asked as he tried to fight a yawn.

"I am, now sleep," she answered with a smile and watched as they both climbed into the two cots which were in the room before turning the light off and turning to face the door.

Across the hall Giles was feeling a headache coming on as his friends continued to argue about the appearance of a man who was for all intense and purpose Alexander Harris, most wanted to kill him outright, even after they had been assured he was not the man who had helped turn Sunnydale and L.A into hell.

"Silence," Aura finally snapped silencing everyone. "No one is going to kill anyone that is not our Harris. Giles has checked his aura and it doesn't match ours which means he was telling the truth about coming from an alternate dimension," she told them heatedly. "They have done nothing to harm us and you are all acting just like the people we are trying to defeat," she added with a glare.

"But Aura?" a man of middle height with dark skin and brown eyes tried to argue.

"No Gunn, I'm serious. We will not touch this Harris or his friends," Aura spat, beginning to get fed up. "They may be able to help while they are here and if not then they can still stay here until the portal they say will open does so," she continued. "We can't win a war by acting like our enemy," she finished.

"Aura is correct, if we act like Faith and our Harris then we become no better than them and in the end they win, because they have brought us down to their level," Wesley Price informed them with a tired look in his eyes.

"Angel, you can't be buying this crap?" another of the gathered group asked, this one had dark hair and green eyes.

"Giles is positive Doyle that these people are not from our dimension and we know for a fact that dimensional travel is possible," Angel answered. "I don't like the fact that we have a Xander Harris inside this building, but he hasn't committed the crimes our Harris has and from what their friend Tara said, the Xander from her own dimension helped bring Faith and the Mayor down," he continued. "Which means we can't judge every Harris by what ours has done, because there is every chance there is a dimension where we go dark and kill friends and family and try and destroy the world," he finished with a brooding expression on his face as he remembered his past.

"Angel is correct, in every dimension things happen differently from our own and that means there is every chance there is a dimension where we are the ones trying to destroy what we are fighting so hard to protect here," Giles said with a thoughtful look.

This silenced everyone in the room as they thought over what the souled vampire and watcher had said. None of them wanted to admit they were right, but knew they were anyway

"So what do we do Giles?" a young woman with brown hair and blue eyes asked. She was the youngest of the group and usually kept quite during these discussions.

"For now we get some sleep and tomorrow we will meet with our guest and see if they can offer any help," Giles answered.

"Giles," a shout echoed from outside before the door was flung open and one of their spies entered.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Giles asked wondering why he had broken cover

"Harris and Faith are on their way to L.A. Somehow they know about our visitors," the man said as he fought to recapture his breath. "I overheard Willow speaking with one of her council, we have to get out of here," he added.

"No we stay," a new voice said from behind them and everyone turned to see Xander and his friends enter. "We were coming to warn you that an attack is coming and overheard what your friend said," Xander added.

"How do you know an attack is coming?" Gunn demanded to know.

"The bond between Tara and me has heightened our magical senses and it has given us the ability to sense oncoming attacks. We also sometimes have visions," Xander explained.

"And we're supposed to believe you?" Gunn said with a growl, wanting nothing more than to kill the man before them.

"If you want our help then yes, but the Harris of your dimension is mine to deal with," Xander answered, trying to stay calm. "He is a stain on everything I have fought to save and he must die. As he is me in almost every way I will deal with him," he added with as much confidence as he could.

"What makes you think you can handle this version of you, Alexander?" Giles asked somewhat surprised by his words.

"I know the truth of who I am and what I can do. I doubt very much this one does," Xander replied facing the watcher.

"What do you mean by that?" Aura inquired.

"My true name is Alexander Lavelle son and heir to the Lavelle tribe and I'm also the bearer of the sword of Vlad Tepes," Xander answered as he pulled Vlad's sword from its scabbard.

"You cannot be serious?" Wesley said with a pale face at the mention of the undead king's name.

"I'm deadly serious," Xander answered. "As we were dealing with Angelus, I found out the truth about my birth origins and located the sword which Janna had kept," he explained. "I somehow find it hard to believe that your version of me has Vlad's sword," he added.

"He doesn't. I have the sword," Giles answered. "I took it as a reminder of Jenny," he added as he fought the memories of his lost love.

Xander quickly bottled his feelings of anger as he heard Giles answer as it meant Janna had died in this dimension, like she had in Tara's home dimension. He felt Tara take his hand in his and he quickly turned away from the dark thoughts.

"I would suggest Mr. Giles that you hide that sword. If your Harris ever claims it, he will become an even worse enemy than he is now and one you will find most difficult to kill," Lilith warned the watcher.

"What makes the sword so dangerous?" Angel inquired.

"It is forged with the ancient magic of the Romany people and if used without control you could destroy cities with it," Lilith explained. "However only people with Romany blood can wield the sword and nearly all of them would never use the sword for such things," she continued. "The man who stole the leadership of the Lavelle tribe would however use it to destroy and so would your Alexander," she finished.

"So that means Harris is Romany correct?" Wesley asked for clarification.

"He is, as am I," Lilith answered.

She had decided to be as honest as they could, but she had no intention of revealing her status as the daughter of Vlad Tepes. There was already too much hatred in this room and she didn't want to add any more fuel to the fire.

"Very interesting. However this is not the time for a history lesson we have plans to make," Giles finally said after a few moments. "We accept your help. It will not be easy, but maybe if we can kill Faith, Willow and our Harris we can break the barrier with a joint magical assault on it," he informed everyone.

"How many of you have magical talents?" Tara asked, as she thought over Giles's plan.

"Including myself and Wesley, five," Giles responded.

"Now you have eight as all of us can do magic, but that will have to wait until we have dealt with our enemies," Xander told them. "We better start planning how to handle this and do it quickly somehow I don't believe we have a lot of time once Faith and your Harris arrive," he stated.

"You are correct let us begin," Giles said and everyone settled down to listen.

+P+

(Other Realm)

Cassandra watched as Xander prepared to deal with his worst nightmare come true. She was happy to learn that this dark version of Alexander had not learned the truth of his birth origins or located the sword of her husband. This gave Alexander, his friends and allies an edge in the coming fight. She could tell Lilith was just as uneasy about the history of this version of Alexander and she again wondered what her step daughter's true feelings for him were.

She almost jumped as Tanith finally reappeared to stand beside her as she and their Lord continued to watch. She could see the uneasy and worried look Tanith wore and again wondered what was wrong with him.

"My Lord, with your permission the majority of the powers would like to speak with you and Cassandra about the current situation," Tanith finally spoke.

"Is it important Tanith?" their Lord asked as he tried to concentrate and watch for any signs for the real hands behind the ambush, which had sent Alexander and Lilith through the portal.

"Yes my Lord, it is vital," Tanith responded, knowing what he was doing was breaking every oath he and the others had taken when they had become members of the Powers that be, but it had been decided that they had to come forward after one of their members had overheard Malek's plan to attack Alexander and Lilith directly when the portal opened once more and it had became clear that their leader had lost his mind if he could even contemplate this action.

"Very well, bring them in and speak," their Lord ordered.

"As you order my Lord," Tanith replied, feeling more nervous than he had in over three hundred years.

Cassandra watched as Tanith returned with Jonas and nearly the entire core of the Powers that be. It was clear something was indeed going on if they were here without Malek their current leader.  
28\. Chapter 28  
Chapter 28

(Home Dimension Sunnydale)

Janna followed behind Alucard and Adrian as they headed to where the Hellsing team had located the cult that had ambushed Alexander and Lilith. She fought to keep her emotions in check which wasn't easily done. Jessica was beside her and looked just as worried as she felt and she knew why. If they failed to keep the three leaders of the cult alive, then they would never retrieve Alexander and Lilith.

"Don't worry Janna, we won't fail," Amy said from beside her, causing her to face the young witch with a raised eyebrow in question. "I could read what you were thinking by the look on your face," Amy told her. "You can't let yourself think such things. I don't believe Alex would even contemplate not seeing you ever again or not to be there for the birth of your child," Amy added.

"I know Amy. I just don't seem to have as much control over my thoughts anymore as I keep imagining the worst happening," Janna replied. "I keep trying to stay positive, but sometimes I lose myself to my darkest fears," she added with a strained smile.

"We all fear that we may fail to retrieve my son and Lilith, but we can't allow those fears to override our actions or we will indeed fail in our task," Jessica finally spoke up. "I refuse to face the fact that I may never see my son again and that is something that drives me to succeed," she continued.

Janna smiled as she listened to her friends talk and used their encouragement to force away the dark fears that kept hounding her since all of this had started.

"There's the Hellsing team, up ahead," Adrian informed them as he spotted the seven member team which had been stationed in Sunnydale since Alexander and his group had departed the Hellmouth.

"Excellent, we are almost at the end of this chase," Alucard growled in response as he fought the impulse to simply charge into the cult's base and rip every member to pieces for even daring to harm his daughter and their friend.

"Calm yourself Alucard or you may end up killing those we need alive," Sir Integra cautioned him as she noted how angry he was.

"Yes master," the undead king replied, knowing she was right and he did not want to end up exiling his own daughter or Alexander because he couldn't control himself.

"What is the plan master?" Seras asked from beside him as they came to a stop beside the Hellsing team.

"We have to be careful on how we do this, so I purpose myself, Adrian and Seras go in through the roof and locate the three we need alive first," Alucard responded. "Once we have found them I will send a telepathic message to Sir Integra and from there you will launch an attack on all sides of the building to distract them. Once that is happening Adrian, Seras and myself will capture the three leaders and move them to a secure location until we remove the rest of the cult," he finished.

"Not a bad plan. I take it the reason you have purposed the three member capture team is because of your vampiric gifts?" Vincent asked.

"Correct, our gifts will give us all the advantage we need to get in unnoticed and to secure our targets as fast as possible," Alucard answered.

"Agreed, I know exactly what kind of speed you guys can do," Vincent nodded in agreement. "I would however suggest that my team and the Hellsing members go in first before the kid's group, that way they can bring their magic to bear all the faster as we keep them pinned down with our own weapons," Vincent added.

Janna was about to object to the Vatican council's operatives idea, until he clarified why he had suggested it. She noted that both, Jessica and Amy, had also looked a little insulted at first as well.

"We agree," Janna said after a few seconds. "Our training in weapon combat wasn't completed before Alexander and Lilith were ambushed," she explained.

"What about me and Kendra?" Sam Zabuto asked.

"Your with the kid's group this time, Mr. Zabuto," Vincent answered. "Neither of you is cut out for a fire fight," he added.

"Is everyone agreed on the plan?" Sir Integra inquired as she pulled out her own hand cannon and checked its magazine and sights.

There were nods all around and they prepared to execute the plan as quickly as possible.

+P+

(Dark Dimension)

Xander looked around the room as everyone agreed on the plan they had put together. Tara had insisted in dealing with Willow as he had insisted he be allowed to deal with his alternate self. Lilith and Aura had argued over who should deal with the rogue slayer Faith, until Giles and Wesley had intervened and tried to point out that only another slayer could deal with Faith and Lilith had countered by stating a list of her own gifts without revealing she was a vampire which had actually worked as Lilith had claimed it was all due to a magical ritual she had undergone to help in the fight. She had also stated this would leave Aura free to help deal with whatever forces his alternate self and Faith would bring.

Giles and Wesley had seen how this would aid them in dealing with a force which was sure to outnumber them and so had agreed that Lilith would deal with Faith which had at first angered Aura until she realized this was more due to strategy than the belief in her ability to actually kill the rogue slayer.

"So are we all in agreement?" Giles asked.

Everyone agreed although Gunn and one or two others still seemed annoyed that they were trusting the three outsiders to deal with the real threat in this fight.

"Good, Angel will you make sure all the weapons we have are ready?" Giles asked the souled vampire, who just nodded in reply. "The rest of you better get some sleep, we're going to need it," he added and watched as the group, which mow numbered fifty five, left.

"Giles, we meant what we said about that sword. Hide it somewhere no one will think to look for it," Xander said as he prepared to leave the room.

"I will," Giles assured them. "What do you want me to do with it, if by some miracle we win?" he asked.

"I would ask that you take it to the Hellsing organization and let them look after it," Lilith answered the question.

"Why them?" Angel, the only member not to have left yet, asked.

"I don't know the history of the organization in this dimension, but in ours Vlad Tepes works for the Hellsing Organization and helps them in destroying the various threats to our world. If it is the same in this dimension then they are the best people to make sure the sword never falls into the wrong hands," Lilith explained.

"I promise that if we are successful I will make sure it gets to them if they check out," Giles said after thinking it through for a few minutes.

"Good enough for me," Lilith nodded in agreement before bidding them goodnight and following Alexander and Tara back to their room.

"Do you think we have a chance Giles?" Angel asked as he made to leave as well.

"If we can indeed kill Faith, Willow and our Harris then yes I think we have," Giles replied. "I believe that once they are the dead the barrier will fall on its own or we can bring it down without any problems and once it is down the Vatican and the Watchers can come in and help us," he continued.

"Then let us hope we don't fail in bringing them down," Angel said before leaving.

Giles removed his glasses, wiped them and sighed as he realized they were about to gamble everything on this one course of action and he did something he had not done since Buffy had died. He prayed that they would succeed.

+P+

(Other Realm)

Tanith stood next to Jonas waiting for their lord to finally reply to what they had finally reported to him. They had made sure to remind their lord of the oaths they had taken when they became members of the powers.

"So Tanith the powers are responsible for all of this trouble?" their lord growled in anger.

"Yes my lord. We failed to heed your advice and allowed Malek to convince us that his plan was the best way to remove a threat to our hope of winning this war," Tanith answered, trying not to tremble at the look in their lord's eyes and the power he could see simmering there.

"Insolent fools," their lord spat. "He is no threat to our plans," he continued.

"I know that now my lord. During this journey I have watched Alexander and Lilith grow and mature into valued warriors for our cause," Tanith stated. "I finally see what you and Cassandra have been trying to tell me all along," he added, looking down and feeling ashamed of his actions.

"Our oaths prevented us from telling you what Malek planned, but now he has forced us to break even them. All of our teachings and beliefs have been thrown aside by Malek and the small number who still supports him," Jonas said, trying to keep his voice even.

"What does he plan now?" their lord commanded.

"He plans to strike them directly when the portal opens again," Tanith answered.

"He would dare and go against one of the most important rules of our realm?" their lord spat as Cassandra watched quietly.

"He has lost all sight on our true objectives my lord and we fear what he may try after this, if he manages to succeed in killing Alexander, Lilith and Tara," Jonas answered.

"My lord, may I speak?" Cassandra finally spoke up.

"Very well Cassandra speak, but do it quickly I must deal with these traitors before Malek can truly harm Alexander and his comrades," their lord said, his voice low and cold.

"Malek and those who still support him must be stopped and dealt with, but I believe Tanith and those who have come forward can be saved," Cassandra stated, still a little surprised she was trying to help Tanith, someone she had always hated and thought to be too arrogant for his own good.

"How can you say that, when they helped Malek start this whole thing?" their lord asked, quite shocked by what Cassandra had said.

"Because this journey has helped Alexander just like you yourself have stated. Fate herself seemed to think this was a good thing to happen and it has also brought Tara into Alexander's life," Cassandra replied. "But it has also opened Tanith and the others eyes that not everything outside their control is dangerous. It has taught them a valued lesson and did you not say yourself how even we are subject to Fate? What if she wished this to happen to teach Tanith and his group this very lesson, so that they will not make it again in the future?" she continued. "The fact they have come forward in spite of their oaths shows their true colors my lord. I think it would be wise that they be spared Malek and his group's fate," she finished.

Their lord seemed to be thinking very deeply over what Cassandra had said to him before he finally faced Tanith and his group.

"I will spare you, but once Malek and his traitors have been dealt with the powers that be will undergo a huge reconstruction and your powers will be curtailed until you have proved you can use them wisely," he told them with a cold tone.

Tanith, Jonas and the rest of the powers knelt down and bowed in submission to their lord's command. They found it hard to believe they would be spared and that it was thanks to Cassandra was even more shocking.

"We will not fail you again my lord, I swear," Tanith said.

"We shall see Tanith, now you will stay here and wait," their lord commanded. "I shall summon the guardians and deal with Malek and his traitors," he added before he stormed out of the room, his magical aura was visible for all to see.

"Why did you help us Cassandra?" Tanith asked. "You have never made it a secret you disliked the powers that be," he added.

"I have always hated yours and that of your fellow powers arrogance, but it would seem you have finally seen how stupid you have been and what arrogance can lead you to," Cassandra answered. "Malek and his supporters will pay for their arrogance and had you not seen the error of your way you too would be paying that price. I do not believe you will make this mistake again," she added.

Tanith, Jonas and the rest of their group shook their heads in disbelieve. They were still shocked at how far their leader had fallen and none of them wanted to follow him down that path.  
29\. Chapter 29  
Chapter 29

(Dark Dimension)

Xander woke up feeling uneasy. It wasn't just the fact that they were again about to take part in a fight where they would be outnumbered, but something on the edges of his senses which made him believe something was about to happen outside their control. He looked over and noted Tara was up and from the look on her face she was feeling it too.

Lilith was still asleep having stayed up until three to make sure no one tried anything. They had all noted the man named Gunn and one or two others all disagreed with Giles and Aura's orders to leave them alone and they didn't want to take any chances. He quickly stood and got ready after a quick shower, he was surprised the building still had running water, but Aura had stated one of the group's members had some skills in plumbing. As he grabbed his bag and began looking for useful items Tara slipped into the bathroom to take her own shower. He could feel her unease grow slightly and he tried to use the bond to calm her as she did to clam him.

Lilith woke up just as Tara re-entered the room. She noticed the tense looks on her friend's faces and put it down to concern about the coming fight before going to have her own shower. When she exited both of them had a bunch of items spread out across the floor including their weapons and the remaining potions Harry Potter and his friends had given to them.

"These healing potions will help us a lot, especially if we take a lot of casualties," Xander said as he looked up at her. "As for weapons apart from our hand cannons we have our swords and knives," he added.

"The rings the Valar gifted us with will also help us survive against Willow a lot longer than normal. She can be quite deadly and if this Willow has even a fraction of the power mine did, we will have trouble killing her," Tara put in, looking concerned about what she was about to do.

"This is not your Willow Tara, nor is it mine," Xander told her softly as he sensed her disquiet. "She has been corrupted by the very forces we have spent so long fighting and she will kill us in a heartbeat if she can," he continued. "You must remember that," he finished looking her in the eye.

"I will Alex, I promise I won't let you down," Tara replied, feeling a little better after her friend's words.

"We know Tara," Lilith said with a smile as she helped Alexander pack one of the bags with the healing potions before grabbing her weapons and preparing to join the others. "We have to be careful how we fight this battle, so make sure you keep an eye on your surroundings," she told them both.

Xander and Tara both glanced at each other before turning back to her and both nodded their heads knowing she was right. They had to keep a close eye on what was happening around them as they were most likely to end up being separated during the fight.

+P+

(Home Dimension Sunnydale)

Alucard climbed as quietly as he could onto the large warehouse the cult was using as its base. Beside him Adrian moved just as quietly and Seras followed directly behind them. They couldn't afford to rush or they may make a mistake and alert their enemies to their presence. If this plan was to succeed they had to take it slowly, something which didn't sit well with Alucard himself. He forced himself to be calm or he would do something which doomed his daughter and Alexander to be exiled forever and to jump from dimension to dimension.

Finally after what seemed like a life time to him they reached the top and located a large hole they could use to enter and so they quietly slipped onto a small platform inside the warehouse. "Remember we have to be as quite as we can while we locate the three we are after," he told his son and childe.

"We remember father, we all have to be careful and keep our anger in check," Adrian said, wanting nothing more than to be able to destroy the entire cult for what they had done to his sister and their friend.

"We will have to locate them quickly master," Seras said as she focused on what the cult was doing. "It looks like they are about ready to do their ritual again," she added with a frown.

"You are correct Seras. Let's find our targets so that we can send the signal to start the attack," Alucard nodded in agreement as he noticed what the cult was doing.

"Father, what about the innocent they captured so they could sacrifice them?" Adrian asked as they prepared to split up.

"Whichever one of us is closer to them will have to try and save them, but our main target are the cult heads and hopefully once the attack begins the cult will forget about the innocent," Alucard replied after a few moments thinking about it.

Adrian and Seras both nodded their heads and began moving away to try and locate their targets. Alucard remained where he was for a few seconds before turning and moving on himself using his enhanced sight to check the cult members for the one he was looking for.

+P+

(Dark Dimension)

Xander entered the room to find nearly everyone already assembled. He sat down in the corner and was joined by Tara, Lilith and surprisingly Aura. After a few minutes the last few members entered the room looking nervous, it was clear most of those in the room were not quite prepared for this fight.

"We now know from one of our remaining spies that Faith and Harris arrived an hour ago with at least twenty vampires and eighteen demons. Combined with the forces Willow has at her disposal this puts us at two to one odds in their favor," Giles began after wiping his glasses and placing them back on. "However due to their arrogance I doubt they will bring all of Willow's forces to this fight, as Faith and Harris haven't brought a large force with them themselves," he added.

"Considering Aura will be free to engage the vampires and demons this number should drop quickly as long as we support her as much as possible," Wesley spoke up from beside his fellow watcher.

"Apart from Willow do they have any other magic users?" Tara inquired, as she focused on what was discussed and not her fear. She remembered that they had been even more outnumbered when they had been in Middle Earth.

"No, Willow will not allow anyone to learn magic out of a paranoid fear of them trying to overthrow her," Angel answered. "The last one to try and do so secretly was called Amy Madison, another traitor who joined Harris and Faith and helped bring Sunnydale down," he continued. "Willow tortured her for two days before killing her as a warning to anyone else hoping to learn magic and match her power," he finished with a grim look.

Xander slammed his emotions down as quickly as possible as Amy's name came up. He felt Tara slip her hand into his and squeeze it. He heard her voice over the bond trying to calm him and combined with the meditation he had learned from Lilith he quickly brought his anger under control as he remembered this wasn't his world and these were not his friends.

"That is a mistake we can take advantage of," Lilith said with a calculating look. "If the magic users are strong enough they can help bring down the numbers we face quite quickly," she added. "However they will have to be covered while they cast," she finished.

"Agreed, I'll assign two of our people to guard our magic users while they cast," Giles said, seeing the sense in what she had said. "However they will become the main targets once the magic begins to take its toll on their numbers, so keep an eye out," he warned the assembled group.

"Do you have anyone to take care of the wounded, Giles?" Xander asked after managing to get a handle on his emotions with Tara's help.

"We have tried to train as many people as we can in first aid, but our supplies are quite low I'm afraid," Giles replied with a sigh.

"In this bag are healing potions from the magical world, they should take care of most injuries," Xander explained, as he placed the bag on the small table beside Giles.

"What Magical world?" Doyle asked confused.

"There is a separate world to ours all over the world, where witches and wizards live as well as most of the true magical creatures of this world," Giles explained a little surprised this Xander had encountered it. "They live quite differently to us and excel in making potions," he added. "I will assign a small group to take care of the wounded as good as we can, but I expect most of us will be too busy fighting," he finished.

"We better get going. We need to find some place that will give us an edge and keep their number advantage to a minimum," Angel finally said as a small silence descended on the room.

The group slowly grabbed their weapons and headed out. Giles grabbed the bag Xander had handed him and followed after his friends. He may be confined to a wheelchair, but he was still able to use a crossbow and his magic. He would be damned if he did not take part in this fight.

+P+

(Other Realm)

Cassandra watched closely as Xander and his group tried to find a suitable place to fight, which would keep the numbers opposing them down and not hamper their own fighters. Tanith, Jonas and the majority of the powers were watching next to her. None of them had said a word since they had confessed what they had helped to do, but Cassandra could tell what had happened had affected all of them.

"This will not be an easy fight," Jonas said quietly.

"No it will not, but thankfully Alexander and Tara have been in true combat before, while they were in Middle Earth," Cassandra replied. "Alexander has also taken a life and now knows that sometimes it is necessary to kill to protect your friends and family," she continued, although she knew Alexander was not completely over what he had been forced to do. "He is not planning on sparing his alternate self, nor will the alternate Willow and Faith survive this fight if they manage to win. They agreed last night that all three had to die for them to restore balance in this dimension," she finished.

"A harsh choice," one of the powers said.

"Alexander is learning what it truly means to be a leader in this war and that sometimes you have to be hard and cold if you expect to win and keep as many of your allies alive as well," Cassandra stated.

"And yet he keeps himself from falling into his darker impulses, which is impressive," another of the powers said after a few seconds.

"That is mainly down to his friends and family, but also down to his own set of morals," Tanith was the one who answered this, having gleaned much about the boy's character throughout this situation.

"Indeed," Cassandra could not help to agree.

+P+

(Home Dimension Sunnydale)

Alucard finally stopped as he located the leader of the cult he had been trying to find. He almost growled as he spotted the man responsible for the ambush on his daughter and Alexander. He looked around and noted the man was reading some kind of text which was obviously a part of the ritual he was trying to perform. He felt a mental connection spark in his mind and quickly concentrated on it. It was Seras and she had located her own target and was prepared to act at his command. He smiled coldly as they got closer and closer to finally act. A few minutes later he felt Adrian send him a mental link, stating he too had located his target. They were ready and so he focused on the link he had to his master and let her know they were ready.

Outside the warehouse Sir Integra suddenly smiled as she felt her servant's thoughts informing her that they had located all three targets and were prepared to move. She turned to the others who were all growing impatient.

"They found them. You can all move into position now, we go in five minutes," Sir Integra told them.

"Mark five minutes on your watches now," Vincent ordered as he set his own watch.

They had all agreed on someone to be in charge of the four attack wings. These included Sir Integra, Vincent, Sam Zabuto and the leader of the Hellsing team Mark Jensen. Everyone nodded and moved as quietly as possible to their assigned positions.  
30\. Chapter 30  
Note: Happy Christmas to you all. I hope you can all enjoy it with your family and here now a little gift from Razial and me.

Chapter 30

(Dark Dimension)

Xander walked as calmly as he could to where Aura and Giles were talking quietly. They had found a small area which was enclosed by multiple buildings that would make it hard for their enemies to just swarm them.

"Is something wrong?" Aura asked, as he came to a halt beside her.

"No," he replied. "I just wanted to lend you this, I think it will help you," he told her as he pulled his Mithril sword out of its scabbard. "I'll be using Vlad's sword, so I won't have need of this one, but I think you could make it a deadly weapon in this fight," he added as he handed it over.

"It's so light, what kind of metal is this," Aura asked as she tested the weight of the beautifully crafted sword she had just been given.

"You'd never believe me if I told you. Just make sure if you drop it that you remember where you were at the time," he told. "We were each given one as a gift in one of the dimensions we visited," he informed them.

Before any of them could answer, the sound of a lot of running footsteps could be heard coming towards them. Xander pulled Vlad's sword out of its own scabbard and smiled as he felt the familiar and calming flow of magic run through his arm.

"Good luck," he said before walking back to where Lilith and Tara were standing. "You ready?" he asked, as he looked to where the enemy was coming to a stop just ahead of them.

"We are," Lilith answered as she pulled her own Mithril sword as well as her hand cannon. "I will try and stick as close to Tara as I can, until I find the rogue slayer," she added.

"That's not going to be easy for any of us. We number fifty eight total and they have double the number, even with the area we've chosen to make it hard for them to swarm us," Xander replied.

"We'll just have to do our best Alexander, as our young friend Harry told us, hold the line," Lilith told him with a smile as he stepped forward and prepared to fight.

Xander smiled as he recalled Harry's words and nodded in agreement with them. He would only stop fighting the darkness when he was dead and he had no intention of dying or allowing his friends to die. Tara moved to stand in the middle of them and looked around with her magical senses trying to locate the alternate Willow and almost grimaced as she found her, surrounded in a black aura which reeked of dark magic.

Suddenly a large portion of the enemy charged towards them, led at the front by his alternate self and the rogue slayer Faith. Xander almost smiled when he spotted his alternate self coming towards them with a sword.

"Tara, you're going to have to move fast if you're to take out Willow quickly. Lilith and I will catch up as quickly as possible," Xander told his friend as he prepared to meet the charge.

"She has too many guards Alex. I will stick with you and help overcome this wave, then we can move forwards and while you distract her guards I'll go for Willow," Tara replied, taking careful note of where the dark witch was standing, surrounded by at least ten demons.

"Then let's do this," Xander said as he finally saw Giles give the signal to meet the attack.

+P+

(Other Realm)

Malek watched as the battle began. He hoped that the troublesome boy and his friends would all be killed during this fight, saving him from having to take the risk of attacking them directly. His few remaining supporters were gathered around the viewing pool watching the battle begin. None of them noticed the entrance of their lord followed by twenty guardians.

"Malek, you and your followers are all traitors," their lord spat, startling them all.

Malek eyes narrowed as he realized Tanith and the others must have told their lord who had really ordered the ambush on Alexander and his friends. He cursed them before realizing the only way he could survive this was trying to fight. He noted the looks in the eyes of his followers and saw each had come to the same conclusion.

"We have done what we had to remove a threat to our eventual victory, you have lost sight of this because of your witch of an advisor," Malek finally responded. "Tanith has betrayed his oath as have all of those who followed him. They are the traitors," he added as he summoned his power and a weapon along with his followers.

"You would dare to try and fight us?" their lord asked as he realized how far they had fallen. "Then you must be cast down," he hissed, as he summoned his own power and his own weapon and leaped forward followed by the guardians.

+P+

(Home Dimension Sunnydale)

Vincent Wilson stood against the side of the warehouse they were about to attack and readied himself, they had to be fast if they wanted this plan to go off without a hitch. He looked around and noted his men were all ready for action as was Janna and Kendra who were a part of his group. They had split their magic users up to each of the combat groups to aid in the attack until Alucard and his son and childe could join the fight after securing their targets.

Finally his watch alarm went off quietly and he motioned for his men to set off the charges they had attached to the side of the warehouse they would attack before moving away for cover. The charges exploded and ripped a huge hole in the side of the building and he led his men in. They began firing their weapons as quickly as possible to try and pin down the enemy who quickly returned fire. Janna and Kendra entered behind them and Janna quickly began launching flame spells at the enemies she could see.

Alucard dropped from his position and landed right on top of the surprised cult leader. Xavier tried to throw his opponent off him, but found he could barely move. Alucard slammed his elbow into the back of the man's head, rendering him unconscious and quickly used some rope to tie him up and move him out of the way of the fight where he wouldn't accidentally get hurt. He then turned and with a truly insane grin leaped at one of the cult members and slammed his fist straight through his stomach, while the man was still busy firing at some of the members of team shadows. The man jerked upright for a few seconds before collapsing dead on the floor. Beside him one of the other cult members saw what happened and quickly unloaded a full clip into Alucard, which did nothing but irritate him and he ploughed into the man as he rushed to reload and kneed him in the stomach causing him to drop his weapon. Before the man could recover he snapped his neck and then he went after another cult member, barley missing been hit by one of Jessica's spells as he did.

Adrian dropped down hoping to catch his own target unaware, sadly he was a second of as the explosion gave the man a second to dive for cover taking him out of his sight. He landed quickly and jumped at the man who fired his shotgun at him, the impact of the hits knocked him to the floor for a few seconds in surprise. He jumped back up and noted his target had taken his eyes off him and turned to fire on the attacking forces. He smiled as he launched himself at him, knocking the shotgun out of the man's hand and head butted him in the face, breaking his nose in the process before nailing him with a solid right hook which knocked him cold and caused him to drop to the floor like a dead weight. Adrian quickly pulled him behind a load of metal boxes and tied him up before rushing another of the cult members taking three bullets, which didn't even hurt before reaching him and slamming his boot into the man's stomach. He pulled his hand cannon and shoot the cult member into the heart killing him instantly. He was rushed by another of the cult members causing him to drop his hand cannon to intercept the short sword the man wielded. He caught it between his hands drawing blood before twisting sideways with his hands, snapping the blade in half and quickly slamming the broken blade into the man's chest.

Seras waited until after the explosion before she followed her target to where he dived into cover, before dropping right onto his head knocking him flying, but he managed to throw her off him as she had not managed to get a good grip on him. He pulled a magnum out of his belt and emptied it into her chest, she flinched from the impacts as the magnum really packed a punch and tried to ignore the pain she felt from the slugs before charging the man and ramming his head into the wooden beam behind him, rendering him unconscious quickly. She pulled him out of the way and tied him up with some nearby rope, before shooting an approaching cult member who was trying to sneak up on her.

+P+

(Dark Dimension)

Xander growled as he cut down another of the demons who had been trying to kill him. He was trying to make his way towards his alternate self, but the demons and vampires he had brought with him kept getting in the way. He knew he had to be careful or he would be exhausted before getting anywhere near the dark reflection of himself and he would most likely get killed.

Lilith jumped right over him and drove her own sword into a demon who had been charging him from the side which he hadn't seen. He cursed himself for not keeping a closer eye on his surroundings and then moved forward once again. A sharp cry of pain went through him as well as a near physical pain went through the bond and he turned to see Tara go down from a viscous back hand from his alternate self. Suddenly he was engulfed in feelings of rage and anger and he charged right at his darker self. He knew Tara was still alive, but right at this moment all he wanted to do was to kill this version of himself who dared harm her. Lilith went to follow only to be intercepted by Faith who tried to nail her with a back kick which she just managed to avoid.

"Time to die," Faith said with a cocky grin as she spun her own sword around.

"That is where you are wrong. Only your death is going to happen here," Lilith spat as she eyed the rogue slayer, who had somehow corrupted the version of Alexander who had existed here.

Faith slashed out at her, trying to bring her blade down into Lilith's side, but Lilith dodged it with ease as no matter how fast a slayer could be, a Nosferatu was far faster and stronger, but as usual in a fight tactics and skills played a key role and she couldn't afford to be over confident.

Across from them the two versions of Alexander Harris squared off. The only difference between them bar their clothes was the fact the alternate version who had fallen to darkness had short hair and his eyes seemed much colder, while the dimension version had his usual long hair and warm eyes.

"You are a blight on my line, which I will not allow to survive, prepare to go to hell," Xander spat at his double, still not quite believing he could ever become dark.

"You are nothing but a pawn of the powers that has no idea of what true power is," his alternate self stated with a sneer. "You will account for nothing, especially after I kill you, and once you're dead I will corrupt that little friend of yours on the ground," he said with a cold sick smile.

Xander's eyes became hard as he heard his double's words and even though deep in his mind he knew that if his alternate self managed to kill him it would kill Tara as well due to the bond, the idea of this man ever touching Tara in any way made his anger grow and he lashed out, catching his double off guard and cutting him across his wrist.

"For that you will suffer," his double said with contempt before bringing his sword down.

Xander blocked it and pushed him backwards before launching his own attack which his double just managed to dodge. They circled each other, ignoring the fight going on around them as Aura and Angel led the rest of the group against the vampires and demons taking them down as quickly as possible with their enhanced speed and strength. Xander went to attack again only to be caught by surprise by a right hand straight to the side of his jaw which staggered him and left him open to an attack, which ended with him being cut deeply in the side. He growled as he ignored the pain and charged into his double knocking him backwards, head butting him in the face and the he followed it up with a quick boot to his double's knee causing him to drop to the floor. As he went to follow up his double rammed the hilt of his sword into his gut, causing him to back off and try to recover his breath.

His double snarled at him before kicking Tara in the gut as he passed her, causing her to groan in agony at the pain. This was the last straw for Xander and he focused all of his anger and hate for this reflection of himself into the sword and suddenly the sword began to glow with the magic imbued within it. Screaming in rage Xander brought the sword up before bringing it down in a lightening arc towards where his double stood, causing a blast of magic to engulf him. Almost everyone else, including the vampires and demons, stood and watched as the second Harris began screaming in agony as the magic ripped his skin from his bones and quickly reduced him to nothing but a pile of dust. Xander gulped down as much air as he could, feeling completely drained but he pushed it aside and went to check on Tara who was slowly trying to drag herself upright.

"Easy Tara, you took some nasty hits," he said as the fighting quickly picked up again.

"I'm okay Alex, you're not," Tara said in reply, as she quickly helped calm the anger which was still raging inside her friend that she could feel over the bond.

"Stick close, okay?" Xander told her as he felt the anger and hate drain away thanks to Tara's influence.

"Okay," Tara replied and followed him as he moved to where Lilith was still fighting Faith.

Faith growled as she watched her lover burned to ash by his double, she couldn't believe he had lost. She turned back to the woman she was fighting who was one of the friends of her lover's murderer. She wanted revenge and she would have it starting with this one.  
31\. Chapter 31  
Chapter 31

She darted forward and managed to open up a deep wound in the woman's side, but surprisingly it did not even slowed the woman down which confused her quite a bit. She just managed to dodge the woman's return blow and was staggered by a kick to her side which knocked her sideways. She didn't know how the woman was moving so fast, as she was no slayer. She tried to counter and caught a punch straight to the gut which winded her and as she tried to turn and bring her blade to bare again Lilith brought her own sword down and rammed it deep into Faith's exposed back. Faith blinked in surprise at the pain and coughed up blood as Lilith pulled the sword back out before Faith dropped to her knees as her vision dimmed. Lilith brought her sword back up and quickly beheaded the rogue slayer as punishment for the dark deeds she had committed.

She ignored the headless corpse of the rogue slayer and ran over to where Alexander and Tara were fighting a couple of demons and beheaded the one who was waiting to try and catch one of her friends by surprise. Tara was just barely holding her opponent off, as her training with a sword was still not up to speck. Alexander slammed the hilt of his sword into the demon's face he was facing and then quickly pulled his hand cannon out and shot it before placing his weapon away again and then he was attacking the demon who tried to kill Tara. With their combined attacks it died quickly. Looking around they noted they had beaten back the first wave and killed two of their targets.

"We have to press on quickly," Alexander said as Aura and Angel ran over to them. "Willow has to go down now and whatever happens, Tara must be protected while she fights Willow, okay?" he added, ignoring how tired he felt.

"Is she up to it after those hits she took from Harris?" Angel asked with a lot more respect than he had before, after witnessing the deaths of both Harris and Faith and knowing finally Buffy had been avenged.

"I am, I still have all of my magical reserves," Tara assured them.

"Then we press on," Aura said with a smile, finally believing they might just be able to win this.

+P+

(Other Realm)

Cassandra breathed a lot easier as she saw Alexander destroy his darker self, but she was a bit worried. He had done it with such anger and hate and without any real control, but at least his double was dead and Tara was still alive. She wasn't surprised by the rage Xander had shown at seeing Tara being hurt. She had become a very important figure in his life since they had met and the bond had drawn them even closer. Janna would have to accept Tara, because she knew now that Xander would never abandon Tara.

"They've almost done it," Jonas said with a smile, impressed by the skills been shown by Alexander and his friends.

"Thankfully it is. My husband and his group have almost dealt with the cult and soon Alexander, Lilith and Tara will finally brought home," Cassandra said with a smile of her own.

Suddenly the room shook and all turned in surprise as Malek entered covered in blood followed by their lord, both had their weapons held in the guard position.

"You dared fight our lord Malek? Truly you are mad," Cassandra hissed.

"Silence witch, this is all your fault," Malek spat back. "But once I have dealt with all the traitors here I will deal with you and your damn descendant," he added, his mind completely broken by his own delusions.

Tanith and the rest of the powers were horrified to hear Malek's reply and it was clear that they had been right, their leader was indeed mad. They watched as he again lashed out at their lord, only for their lord to grab the blade with his own hand and yank it out of his hands and drop it out of his reach.

"Malek it is time to pay for your sins," their lord said with a face devoid of all emotion as he brought his sword up and lightening began to play up and down its blade. He brought it down in a wide arc and the lightning struck Malek, who tried to dodge but found himself rooted to the ground.

He screamed in agony and collapsed as all of his powers were removed from his body leaving him weak and weary, he looked up in contempt before he suddenly vanished.

"Like his followers he has been forever cast down with the rest of the traitors. His new home is now hell," their lord informed them. "Tanith, you and the rest of the powers have a long road ahead of you to make sure this never happens again," he added with a face, which told Tanith and the others the danger they faced if they ever did such a stupid thing again.

"We swear my lord that we will never again overstep our bounds," Tanith said as he again realized how stupid he and the others had been to listen to Malek.

"Good, now let us watch the end of this journey. Shall we?" their lord said with a small smile as his sword vanished and two guardians took up positions outside the room.

Everyone turned once again to the viewing pool and watched as Alucard and his allies finally dealt with the last of the cult.

+P+

(Home Dimension Sunnydale)

As the last of the cult members was killed Alucard smiled. Finally they could get around to questioning the three leaders and find out not only how to reverse what they had done, but who had really hired them to ambush Lilith and Alexander.

"Are we secured?" Sir Integra asked as she placed her smoking hand cannon back into its holster.

"We are. The entire cult is dead, bar the three we were told to keep alive master," Alucard said with a smile.

"Then let's bring them out so we can find out how to rescue Alexander and Lilith," Janna growled who, while feeling drained from the fight, wanted nothing more than to have her lover and their friend back.

Seras and Adrian dragged the three prisoners before the assembled group, bar those who had been wounded and were been taken care of by the two medics.

"What the hell do you want?" Xavier asked, trying to sound calm.

"I want to know what spell you used to open the dimensional gate during your ambush of my daughter and Alexander and before you try and waste our time with useless denials we know you were the ones responsible and I know you told them someone hired you to ambush them, now who was it and what spell was used?" Alucard growled in response.

"And if we don't tell you?" Clark tried to bluster.

"Then I will torture you until you tell me and before you try and process that reply allow me to introduce myself Vlad Tepes also known as Dracula," Alucard said with a disturbing grin as all three men paled.

"If we talk we're dead," Xavier said trying to stay calm.

"You're dead anyway for daring to try and harm my daughter and our friends, only we will make it hurt a whole lot more if you don't tell us what we want to know," Alucard spat.

"It was the powers," Clark suddenly shouted as he gave into the overwhelming fear he was feeling. "They hired us to get rid of the boy and as many of his friends as possible, because they believe him to be a threat to their control," he said as quickly as possible, ignoring the glare from Xavier and Johnson.

"Interesting, now what spell did you use to open the gate and believe me that if you try and give me a wrong answer it will only add to the pain I will inflict on you," Alucard said as he thought over the answer, which he knew was the truth as he was paying close attention to the three men with all of his senses.

+P+

(Dark Dimension)

Xander brought his sword up and blocked the strike from the hulking vampire before him as he tried to hold off the guards as Tara fought Willow. They had managed to swamp the guards and draw them away from Tara to give her the space she needed. He could tell she was in pain from the power of Willow's attacks, but she was using the bond to draw on his own strength to hold firm.

He jerked to the side as the vampire tried to bring its knife down into his shoulder and countered by ramming his sword upward into its chest and like he had done with Angelus he used the magic of the sword to set him on fire causing him to turn to ash rather fast. He looked around and noted Giles and Wesley had joined Tara in assaulting Willow who was bleeding from the nose and looking more and more off balance. Finally she screamed as her magical shield collapsed and Tara, seeing the chance, struck home with a huge chunk of her own power, killing Willow before she could counter the attack. He watched silently as this dark reflection of his former friend slumped to the ground before he darted forward and to catch Tara as she collapsed exhausted from the effort.

"Easy Tara, you did it," he whispered as he hugged her tightly and kissed her temple as he watched the rest of the vampires and demons flee.

"The barrier is down," Giles shouted. "We did it," he added a second later somewhat surprised they had.

They watched as soon troops arrived. Obviously all were members of the Watchers, the Vatican council and also the Hellsing Organization as well.

"Are you okay?" Aura asked as she collapsed next to them as did Lilith.

"We will be Aura, you did well," Lilith replied as she watched Xander comfort Tara, who was feeling the back lash of using so much magic as well as causing the death of another human being as Xander had felt it when he had taken a life when they had met the alternate charmed ones.

"I can't thank you enough for your help. Thanks to you this nightmare is finally over," Aura said with a smile. "I guess we still have a lot of work to do, but in the end the real threat has been dealt with," she added.

"The fight is never over Aura, but you've earned a rest," Xander finally spoke. "This was just another battle in a never ending war," he added.

"That may be true Alexander, but it's a war worth fighting," Giles said as he made his way over to them with Angel and Wesley in tow.

"It is Giles," Xander agreed. "What will you do now?" he asked as he concentrated on using the bond to help keep Tara calm.

"Rebuild and start again. We have learned a lot of lessons through all of this and it will help in the long run," Giles replied. "We thank you for your help Alexander and you have also proved that not all Alexander Harris's are evil with your actions here today. I wish you luck in getting home," he continued with a small smile.

"Thanks Giles," Xander replied with a smile of his own, happy he had helped push back the enemy once again as well as remove the dark reflections that had existed in this dimension although he would rather not take another human life again he knew it was necessary and would be again in the future.

He pulled Tara closer to himself as she shivered and felt Lilith lean against him as they watched the arriving forces take stock of the situation. Giles moved off to talk to them.

+P+

(Other Realm)

Cassandra smiled as she, her lord and the remaining powers watched as the cult leaders gave in and told her husband and the others what kind of spells they had used to create the dimensional portal which had engulfed Alexander and Lilith. Finally they were close to being brought back to where they belong and while she was still concerned about how Janna would act when she learned about Tara, she was glad it was almost over.

"Cassandra, before they are retrieved I want you to visit Alexander and tell him who ordered him and Lilith to be ambushed and what has been done about it," their lord ordered her as he looked at her. "Better they know now than afterwards by Vlad and the others," he continued. "We don't want them to start believing that we're not to be trusted," he finished with a sigh, while Tanith and the other remaining powers winced as they knew they were partly responsible for the necessity of it.

"Yes My lord, I understand," Cassandra nodded in agreement as she never wanted Alexander to think she was untrustworthy.

"Also let them know they are about to be rescued so they can gather their things," their lord ordered her.

+P+

(Dark Dimension)

Xander sat against a nearby wall still holding Tara against him. She was trying to sleep, but was not having much luck. Lilith was talking to Giles and Aura while the rest either talked to the newly arrived troops or just sat stunned that their nightmare was finally over.

Xander's eyes suddenly shut as he felt a brief pain in his head before slumping down a little as did Tara who followed suit, unnoticed by anyone else as most believed they were asleep.  
32\. Chapter 32  
Chapter 32

(Dream Realm)

Xander looked around and noticed he was in Sunnydale Park and Tara was next to him and also was looking a little confused.  
"Easy Alexander, you're just dreaming," Cassandra assured him as she stepped up next to him.

"But I wasn't asleep and neither was Tara, what did you do?" he asked.

"I made you fall asleep because I needed to talk to you and could not wait for night time," Cassandra answered. "First I am to inform you that you are about to be finally returned home. Vlad and the others finally caught up to the cult and made them talk, so I would gather up all of your bags and prepare," she continued. "The return journey Alexander will hurt even more than when you journey to the next dimension so be prepared for that," she finished with a sigh.

"It's really over?" Xander asked surprised at the news while. Tara smiled happily, her friends were finally going home to see their friends and family and she just hoped that her presence would not cause any problems. "You won't cause any problems Tara," Xander said as he overheard Tara's thoughts over the bond. "Janna will have to come to terms with the bond and I'm sure she will. I will not allow the others to make you uncomfortable after everything you've done for me and Lilith," he continued. "You're a friend," he stated, even as he tried to ignore a strange feeling he had that she was much more.

"Thank you," Tara smiled in reply and almost blushed as she sensed what Alexander had just thought.

"There is another reason I'm here Alexander. We finally know who ordered you and Lilith to be ambushed in the first place," Cassandra informed him.  
"Who?" Xander asked curious who had set all of this in motion in the first place.

"A small rogue group of the powers that be had the cult ambush you as they believed you and the others were a threat to how we fought the war," Cassandra answered with a frown. "Our lord has dealt with all of them by stripping them of their powers and banishing them to hell where the traitors go," she added.

"How could they believe me and the others were a threat?" Xander inquired shocked to learn the higher powers or at least a rogue group of them had been behind all of this.

"You and your group Alexander are not under their control like Buffy and her group and a host of other champions who fight this war," Cassandra explained. "They have never liked those outside their direct control and because our lord had made sure you were protected they decided to use human assets to remove you, hoping you would be killed during the journey," she continued. "Instead this journey has strengthened you and your entire group in more ways than one. It has also brought Tara into that group and I know how important she is to you now, as I witnessed how you killed the dark reflection of yourself," she went on.

"I know I lost control," Xander sighed. "But with everything he said he was going to do to Tara and then watching him hurt her even more I just couldn't control the rage and anger anymore," he tried to explain what had happened. "I tapped the full potential of the sword for the right reason and that was to protect my friend, but I used the wrong emotions behind that reason," he finished.

"And from it Alex you have learned another lesson," Tara said from beside him as she fought her own emotions as she realized how much he valued and cared for her. "A lesson you will not forget," she added.

"She is correct Alexander," Cassandra said with a smile. "Yes you were overcome by your darker emotions, but you intentions were to protect, not to kill or to murder without cause and that makes all the difference," she assured him.

"Thanks," Xander said as he thought over what they were telling him and hoped a situation like this would not arise again.

"This journey has also exposed the traitors and caused their own downfall and made sure the remaining powers will not disobey our lord again. They too have learned important lessons that can only help us in the end," Cassandra told them. "Now I must go, we will see each other again," she assured him before vanishing.

+P+

(Dark Dimension)

Xander and Tara both jerked awake and looked around, noticing no one was really paying them any attention. They quickly stood up and walked over to where Aura, Giles and Lilith were.

"Are you okay?" Aura asked as she finally handed over the Mithril sword he had loaned her.

"We will be, but we've just had a vision," Xander answered, still unable to tell anyone about the visits he and now Tara received from Cassandra.  
"What did you see?" Giles inquired intrigued.

"It's almost time for us to go home. Our friends and family have finally captured the cult who ambushed us and are even now about to reverse what they did so that we can be retrieved," Xander explained.

Lilith couldn't stop the smile that graced her face as she heard Alexander's reply. This meant that she would finally see her father and brother again and she would regain her physic link to her father that she had moaned the loss of since they had left their home dimension. The only thing that had kept her from falling apart was Alexander's constant presence and the orders her father had given her to protect Alexander and make sure he remained safe. Considering how much of a friend he had become since, she had redoubled her efforts not to focus on what she had lost but to focus on being there when Alexander needed her.

"I'm pleased to hear that, after everything you've done here you deserve to be able to go home and see your friends and family," Giles said with his own smile.

"I agree, thanks to you Faith, Harris and Willow are dead and Buffy, Oz and the others have all been avenged," Aura added. "The nightmare we've been living for so long is over and we can start to live again," she stated.

"It will take time for everything to be rebuilt and for people to forget what happened here but it will happen," Angel said as he stopped next to them. "I wish you all well," he added before walking off to talk to Gunn.

"We need to gather our stuff Mr. Giles and then we need somewhere quiet where there will be space for the portal," Lilith said after a few seconds.  
"I'll take you back to our headquarters so you can get your stuff and then I think I know where you can go to leave," Aura said and then led them away.

+P+

(Home Dimension Sunnydale)

Alucard smiled as he finished executing the three leaders of the cult after they finally told them what spells had been used to create the dimensional portal so they could reverse it and bring Lilith and Alexander home. It had been agreed before they had attacked that all of the cult would be killed due to the danger they presented and the fact that they had tried to kill some of their numbers as well as sacrifice innocent people for their ritual.  
The innocent they had captured for this attempted had been saved by Vincent and Janna. The woman had thanked them for saving her life and then left promising never to say anything about what had taken place. He had been amused as Janna had explained that most people in Sunnydale ignored the strange things that happened even when confronted face to face by it.

"It is done master," he finally spoke as he walked over to the others.

"How soon can you reverse what was done?" Sir Integra asked as she faced her family's greatest weapon.

"I need ten minutes to prepare master and then I will open the portal reversing the spells the cult used," Alucard answered. "You must all be outside the building as it will not be safe for any of you to be inside near the energies of the portal," he explained.

"We'll set up a perimeter so no one tries to interfere," Vincent told him in reply, not really wanting to be near that kind of magic and so he quickly turned and exited with his men and the Hellsing team.

"Do you think there may be any problems in reversing the portal?" Adrian inquired.

"I do not, I have long studied the creation of portals," Alucard answered. "Now I must prepare," he added before sitting down and began focusing his power.

"Good luck," Janna whispered as she was led away by Jessica and Amy.

"Bring them home Alucard," Sir Integra ordered before following alongside Seras, Adrian, Kendra and Sam Zabuto.

+P+

(Dark Dimension)

Xander looked around the room they had been using and saw that they had gathered everything they had brought with them. He picked up two of the bags while Lilith grabbed the other two and they all followed Aura out of the building.

"So what will you do once you get home?" Aura asked.

"Take a good long break," Xander sighed. "I know we have a lot to do once we get home, but I'll probably wait a month or so to rest as I think we need it. It will also take some time for the others to accept Tara into the group," he added.

"I agree, we do indeed need some rest," Lilith stated. "We have been in almost none stop combat in most of the dimensions we have visited," she continued. "I don't expect much trouble in welcoming Tara into the group, except from Janna," she added.

"She will in time, another reason for taking a break is to give her that time to adjust to the changes that we've gone through on this journey," Xander said confidently.

Lilith hoped he was correct. Especially considering Janna's emotional state was off balance due to her pregnancy. She thought back to what Alexander and Tara had told her while they gathered their stuff about what else they had seen in their vision and she hoped that any other rogue elements of the higher powers were found fast before they could cause them any harm.

"This is the place, it used to be car park for a supermarket," Aura told them as they walked onto a large specious area. "The supermarket itself was destroyed by a rampaging demon just before LA fell," she added.

"This will do Aura, thanks," Xander said with a smile. "Now all we have to do is wait," he added as he sat down followed by the others.  
Tara leaned against Alexander and tried to fight off the sudden case of nerves she had at meeting Janna and the rest of Alexander and Lilith's group. She suddenly relaxed as she felt Xander's calming touch over the bond.

"Aura it'd be best if you watched from a safer distance than this. Otherwise you'll be pulled into the portal," Lilith said after a few minutes.  
"Okay, I wish you luck and I'm glad to have met you," Aura said with a smile before walking to a safer distance.

+P+

(Home Dimension Sunnydale)

Alucard summoned nearly all of his power as he finally opened the portal and then slowly reversed the spells the cult had used one by one, knowing he had to be careful on how he did this. The portal flared brightly each time he reversed one of the spells until he reached the last one and the portal suddenly let out a flare of light before turning a different shade of color and then settled.

+P+

(Dark Dimension)

Aura watched as suddenly the wind picked up before a bright flare of light almost blinded her, when she looked again a huge portal of magic was open just behind where Xander, Lilith and Tara had been sitting. She noted they were all standing now. They were holding onto each other as well as their bags to make sure they did not get separated inside the portal. She could hear their screams of pain and she was glad they had told her to move away as she didn't want to experience that kind of agony. She sensed someone coming up behind her and turned to find Giles slowly been pushed towards them by Angel.

"I'd hoped we'd be in time to witness their leaving," Giles said as they came to a halt beside her. "Can you feel the power coming of the portal?" he asked.

"I can," Angel said from behind him. "It's immense," he added.

"It's painful is what it is. I can hear them screaming," Aura said with a frown as she turned back to watch the portal.

"I'm not surprised," Giles said in reply. "Dimensional travel is supposed to hurt quite a lot according to all the reading I've done on the subject before everything went to hell," he explained.

The screaming suddenly stopped and the portal began to pulse before another flare of light escaped and then it and the portal vanished, leaving no trace of their three visitors.

"It's over," Aura said as she looked around the area. "They've gone home," she added.

"Yes they have," Giles said quietly. "They are now back where they belong with the people they know and love and finally we can go home as well," he continued.

"Then let's go," Aura said before turning and slowly walking away, followed by Giles and Angel.

+P+

(Home Dimension Sunnydale)

Alucard almost collapsed as the portal finally closed. He had not used so much of his magic in at least two hundred years. He looked around and noted three bodies lying on the floor of the warehouse as well as four bags next to them. He quickly walked over to them and checked their pulses and was relieved to find all of them were strong. He ran his finger down his daughter's face and smiled as Janna and the others re-entered the building.

"Did it work?" Janna asked.

"It did, Lilith and Alexander are home," Alucard assured her still smiling.

"Who is the other girl?" Jessica inquired as she knelt next to her son and checked him over.

"I do not know, but it is clear Alexander and Lilith brought her with them through the portal otherwise she would not have survived the trip," Alucard answered. "Let us get them and their things back to the mansion. We can worry about getting answers after we all had some rest," Sir Integra ordered. "I don't believe they will awake soon," she added.

"I agree master, returning to their home dimension will have racked a real toll of their systems," Alucard stated before lifting his daughter up into his arms while Adrian picked up Alexander and Seras picked up the unknown girl. Janna, Jessica and Amy gathered the four bags and followed the others.

+P+

(Other Realm)

Cassandra couldn't help but smile as she witnessed the reunion of the group even if Alexander, Lilith and Tara were still unconscious and would be until the morning.

"It is done, they are finally home," her lord said with a smile.

"Yes my lord, and even more they are wiser and more experienced than before," Cassandra stated. "This will make them even more capable in the future," she added.

"I agree," Tanith said quietly. "They have learned a lot during their journey, making them better suited for the trials ahead," he continued.  
"Something fate seemed to have counted on. She is quite pleased with what has happened, especially with Tara being bonded to Alexander," their lord agreed.

"What happens now my lord?" Jonas inquired.

"We will allow them to rest and recover and also so to integrate Tara into their group," their lord replied. "You Tanith and the rest of the powers will begin to atone for your mistakes as well as replacing Malek and those who supported him," he continued. "I have decided that you Tanith and Jonas will share the role of leader so someone like Malek can no longer control the whole group and I'm also changing the oaths you take so you give a greater loyalty to our goals than your own is that clear?" he finished.

"Yes my lord," Tanith and the rest of the powers assured him in response.

"Good, let us hope we never have to deal with traitors again for a very long time," their lord said with distaste at the very idea.

Cassandra nodded along with Tanith and the powers at the statement. She then turned and focused on the viewing pool and waited for the meeting that was about to happen.

+P+

(Sunnydale, Hellsing Mansion)

Xander opened his eyes and slowly looked around before smiling as he recognized the Hellsing mansion where Lilith and Adrian had set up their base in Sunnydale. He ignored the fact he was back on the Hellmouth with the simple thought that he was finally home. He looked around and noticed Lilith and Tara were both in the room and also just now waking.

"Are you two okay?" he asked. "Coming home really did hurt," he said as he stretched.

"I'm fine Alexander," Lilith assured him. "My link to my father is back and I feel complete again," she added with a smile, which Xander returned as he knew how much the loss of her link to her father had troubled her.  
"I'm okay too Alex. I just feel a little uneasy and I guess I will until I feel like this really is my home now," Tara stated as she looked around the room they were in.

"Don't worry Tara. I'm sure you'll fit right into the group in no time," Xander said as he pushed as much positive feelings down the bond as he could, which relaxed Tara.

"We'd better get up and see the others," Lilith said after a few moments of silence.

They all got up and after a quick trip to the toilet they went downstairs to find the kitchen almost full.

"Alexander," Janna shouted as she ran over to him and kissed him with as much passion as she could.

"Hey, I missed you," Xander said in reply as she pulled away. "It's good to see all of you again, well those of you I know anyway," he added as he noted there were some new faces.

"Nice to meet you kid, my name is Vincent and I lead team Shadow," Vincent said with a smile. "Heard a lot about you from Jack," he added.  
"How is Jack?" Xander asked as she shook the man's hand.

"He's doing okay, last I heard he just wiped out a nest in Texas," Vincent answered.

From there everything turned into a huge welcome home, bar the meeting between Xander and Alucard which at first seemed a bit tense before they shook hands and slowly everyone settled down.

"Before we begin allow me to introduce Tara Maclay," Xander said as he took his friends hand and pulled her forward. "We met during the first dimension we visited," he added as he let go of her hand, but continued to send calming thoughts to his very nervous friend.

"Why did you bring her with you?" Amy inquired. "Won't her family miss her?" she asked a second later.

"No they won't, Amy," Xander answered. "As to why she is with us that's going to be hard for some of you to understand," he added.  
"Start from the beginning Alexander," Alucard told him.

"While we were in Tara's home dimension the higher powers decided I needed someone to keep me on the right path and to help me stay clear of loosing myself to my darker nature," Xander started after taking a deep breath. "So they chose to perform a bonding ritual to tie me and Tara together. Once that was done it was impossible to leave her behind, not that she had much to stay behind for," he continued.  
"A real bonding ritual?" Adrian asked, surprised at this.

"It was a real one. The power I felt was huge and one of those higher powers had ties to the Romany people as I sensed the ancient magic of our people in it," Lilith assured them.

"Very interesting," Alucard said with a thoughtful look while Janna fought to keep herself from being overwhelmed by a new fear.

"What does this bonding ritual mean for you two?" Jessica asked her son after sparing a glance at Janna who she could tell had become nervous at this news.

"It means our magical senses have been joined together. Giving us the ability to senses attacks, we share feelings, visions and dreams and even our magic," Xander answered deciding to be truthful.

"It also means they can never be separated. To try to do so would either kill them or leave them insane," Lilith added. "However there is a downside," she continued.

"And that is?" Janna asked as calmly as she could.

"They feel each other's pain, they will share nightmares and if either of them falls to darkness the other will be pulled down as well," Lilith answered, remembering what Alexander and Tara had told her from one of their visions.

"That scares me more than I can say. Tara has helped me a lot in dealing with my emotions and keeping them controlled and I have learned a lot during our absence from here," Xander said as he stood and began to pace a little. "Tara has been given a difficult task which could cost her soul and I don't like that, but there is nothing that can be done now. I will just have to be all the more careful with how I act," he finished as he learned his head against the window he was facing.

"There is another aspect of a bonding ritual Alexander, but that is not of any real importance in the here and now. We will have to accept that there is nothing we can do about it. Alexander you should know the powers that be are responsible for you being ambushed in the first place," Alucard informed him.

"We know. Tara and I had a vision just before you retrieved us," Xander replied. "It was done by a small rogue group of the powers. They have been dealt with and the other powers have learned a lesson that they won't forget," he added with a smile as he faced the others.

"Interesting," Alucard said. "Your visions seem to be getting more accurate," he continued.

"They have even more so now that I am bonded to Tara and her natural ability to see what others don't," Xander said in reply as he sat next to Janna and took her hand in his and was glad when she didn't pull away.

"Did anything else happen on your journey?" Seras asked, intrigued with everything that had happened to Lilith and her friends.

"We landed in a dimension where Middle Earth was real," Tara answered, finally breaking her silence. "We took part in the battle of Amon Hem and stopped Boromir from dying," she continued.

"You're kidding right?" Mark Jenson asked.

"We're not actually. We really did land in a dimension where Tolkien's work was real," Lilith assured them. "We were given gifts by the Valar in the way of three Mithril swords and three rings to help protect us against magic," she added.

"Well doesn't that twist your mind," Vincent said with a shake of his head.

"Indeed it does," Sam Zabuto said. "But considering we know so little about dimensional travel that is hardly surprising," he stated. "Anything could be possible in another dimension," he said with a smile.

"It is. The last dimension we visited before you retrieved us was one where I did go dark and helped conquer Sunnydale and LA. We helped Giles and Aura and their allies to kill a rogue slayer and a corrupted version of Willow along with as many vampires and demons as we could," Xander told them as he fought the memories of his darker alternate self.

Janna grasped his hand tighter as she realized how much this event must have impacted Alexander. She was still unsure on how to react to learning he was now bonded to another woman, but she knew he needed her to keep a calm head for now.

"I think for now we should leave it there. We have plenty of time to talk about what has happened to everyone and we can also discuss what will happen later," Sir Integra said.

"I agree," Kendra said as she had noted how uneasy her friend was starting to look and she was trying to come to terms to learning about a rogue slayer, even if it had happened in a different dimension it made it clear to her that it was possible.

Everyone else agreed and they split up knowing they all had a lot to talk about in the coming days. Xander looked out of the window and hoped they would have the rest they needed after so much had happened. He felt Tara through the link trying to help calm him and allowed her to wash away his fears while he leaned against Janna, knowing they hadn't even begun to deal with what had happened during their journey.

The end

(Authors Notes: This is the end of the second story in the trilogy. I will begin working on the last one as soon as possible. Thanks for all of the reviews and I am glad you enjoyed this story)  
The End


End file.
